Our story
by Angellilou
Summary: AU School Solangelo dans l'univers de Youtube ! Nico di Angelo, alias GhostKing sur internet, est un célèbre youtuber italien très connu pour ses chroniques de fantômes. Un beau jour, celui-ci décide de faire ses études à New York, où il se verra confronté à lui même et où sa vie va probablement changer à tout jamais. (M pour violence et Lemon. Mais pas les 2 en même temps hein !)
1. Présentation

Hey ! Salut les gens !

Me voici avec un nouveau projet d'écriture : Our story ! (Notre histoire)

Ce sera un AU School Solangelo dans l'univers de Youtube !

(Les personnages appartiendront tous à Ocle Rick)

Voici un petit résumé :

Nico est un célèbre Youtuber italien ayant décidé de faire ses études à New York. Du fait de sa notoriété, il a été invité par les youtubers de la ville pour créer une toute nouvelle série de vidéo appelée "Les tutos des Héros" présidé par le grand et unique "Cervelle d'Algue". Dans cette série, fous rires garantis et délires en tout genres !

Or, Nico sera bientôt confronté à toutes sortes de problèmes lié à son adolescence et à son orientation sexuelle. En effet, ses amis le poussent à faire son coming-out face à ses fans, mais celui-ci hésite, de peur des représailles.

Mais peut-être qu'un certain étudiant qu'il croise souvent au campus pourra l'aider non ?

Voilà ! L'histoire ne va pas débuter tout de suite, je compte avant cela faire une pose dans mes écrits.

Dites moi cependant ce que vous pensez de cette idée ! Je pense aussi y inclure par moment les persos de ses autres série dont principallement Magnus Chase et Alex Fierro !


	2. Chapter 1 : Je pars aux USA !

_**"Chapitre 1 : Je pars... aux USA !"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens ! (avouez ce petit slogan vous avait manqué)**

 **Voici le tout premier chapitre de Our Story !**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir par ailleurs que les chapitres seront sans doutes plus courts que CPS (non pas "C'est Pas Sorcier" ^^ ).**

 **De plus, la fanfic en générale sera plus courte. Sans doute une dizaines de chapitres j'en sais rien... Mais je ne vais pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives sur la longueur de l'histoire !**

 **Ah et à chaque début de chapitres (Sur Wattpad désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas) je vous mettrai en lien une chaîne Youtube ou une vidéo que j'aime bien !**

 **Bref, sur ce je vous laisse ! (j'écris vraiment trop...)**

* * *

-Et comme toujours, abonnez vous, lâchez un commentaire et mettez un pouce bleu si vous avez apprécié cette Creepy Pasta !, clamais-je devant ma caméra.

Je l'éteignit et souffla un bon coup. Cette vidéo-ci était vraiment éprouvante car je devais penser à beaucoup de choses comme les préparatifs de mon déménagements. De plus, la fatigue se faisait ressentir dans mes muscles.

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit car je préparais mon départ pour New York.

Mon père, y travaillant, avait réussi à m'inscrire dans une prestigieuse école d'audiovisuel.

J'étais heureux et fier de pouvoir aller dans cette université mais en même temps, cela me donnait un peu le cafard de quitter l'Italie.

En effet, mes rencontres avec les abonnés me manqueront mais j'espérais tout de même trouver un certain succès aux USA.

Depuis plusieurs mois, je m'efforçais de traduire toutes mes vidéos en anglais pour gagner une audience américaine.

Mes efforts avaient payé car j'étais passé de quatre millions à cinq millions d'abonnés !

Ce fut un grand moment pour moi quand je me vis dépasser ce nombre juste incroyable.

Mon travail était récompensé, c'était le principal.

Je finis de ranger tout mon matériel vidéo à savoir : Mon appareil photo, mon trépied, mon projecteur et mon micro dans une grande valise.

Puis je m'occupai de mes vêtement. Le choix était vite fait : Tshirts noirs, jeans troués noirs et sous vêtements tout aussi noirs. Certains de mes abonnés rêveraient de me voir en couleur mais que voulez vous... j'aimais le noir un point c'est tout ! J'arrêterai de porter cette couleur lorsque l'on inventera une couleur plus sombre !

Je pris mon ordinateur portable ainsi que tous mes bagages puis dit au revoir à ma gouvernante.

Je vivais seul depuis déjà plusieurs années. Comme dit précédemment, mon père travaillait à New York en tant qu'homme d'affaire. Ma mère et ma sœur quand à elles, étaient mortes lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

Je n'avais que très peu de souvenirs de ma mère car elle avait périt durant un voyage en voiture dans la campagne. Or, elle n'était pas morte d'un accident de voiture ça non !

C'était durant une nuit d'orage, ma mère avait stoppé la voiture pour vérifier l'état des pneus. Malheureusement, la voiture a attiré les éclairs et l'a foudroyé sur place.

Seuls moi et Bianca, ma grande sœur, avions assisté à ce triste événement. Mon père Hadès, comme toujours était absent à cause de son travail.

Mais ma grande sœur fut une immense perte pour moi. Je me souvenais que nous partagions tout et qu'elle était la seule personne à pouvoir me réconforter de la perte de Maman.

J'avais cette fois-ci aux alentours de neuf ans quand elle rejoignit ma mère au Ciel.

Bianca fut morte d'un cancer.

Jamais je n'avais éprouvé une telle peine à sa perte. Ce fut un coup de poignard lorsque Miranda, notre gouvernante, m'avait annoncé la triste nouvelle.

Depuis, j'ai appris à vivre avec ce manque constant d'affection et ce gros trou dans ma poitrine.

Pour éviter de penser à elles, je me réfugiais dans le visionnage de vidéos Youtube.

Un beau jour, je m'étais dit que je pouvais être à la place de toutes ces personnalités de la toile. Je m'était dit que cela calmera ma douleur.

Et ce fut bien plus efficaces que tout ce que j'avais tenté auparavant pour oublier.

J'ai commencé ma "carrière" de vidéaste en racontant des histoires d'horreurs et des légendes urbaines. Puis mon contenus c'était développé.

À présent je contais toujours des Creppy Pasta mais cette fois ci, je me rendais dans des lieux plus ou moins glauques pour ajouter une certaines atmosphères à cette série.

Puis j'ai aussi créé d'autres séries comme une dédié à des théories, une autres à des anecdotes historiques m'ayant intéressé (j'adore l'histoire) et une autre encore pour les critiques de films d'horreurs nuls.

Ainsi, un groupe de Youtubers, ayant apprit mon déménagement, m'avait invité pour créer une nouvelle chaîne appelée "Les Tutos des Héros".

Selon eux, ils souhaitaient m'intégrer pour que je ne perde pas trop mes repères une fois arrivé là-bas.

En effet, cette expérience sera toute nouvelle pour moi, j'étais anxieux. Surtout que je ne parlais pas forcément bien Anglais. J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre avec leur accent et la vitesse à laquelle ils parlaient.

Mais selon mon professeur particulier j'allais rapidement m'habituer... Mon œil oui ! Je vais probablement galérer comme jamais !

Mais j'étais tout de même déterminé à aller aux USA. Et ce pour mon avenir !

Miranda m'accompagna au taxi allant m'emmener à l'aéroport. Je rangeai mes bagages et me dirigeai vers la porte arrière.

- _Ciao bambino mio_ , me dit-elle en m'embrassant lorsque j'entrai dans la voiture.

- _Ciao_ Miranda, lui dis-je en fermant la porte du taxi tout en lui souriant du mieux que je pus.

Pour elle je serai toujours le petit garçon joyeux qu'elle avait connue bien des années auparavant.

Or celui-ci avait à présent bien changé.

Il était devenu sombre, bien plus obscur que les Enfers, aussi dépourvu de lumière que les abysses.

Mon âme était à présent plongée dans un océan de mélancolie mêlé à la nostalgie de mon existence passée.

Parfois, j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans le tsunami de mes sentiments. Ma seule bouée de sauvetage pour l'instant, m'empêchant de couler dans les méandres de mon esprit était Youtube.

J'étais et serai à tout jamais reconnaissant envers toutes les personnes me supportant. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils me faisaient un bien fou.

Parfois certaines rumeurs et théories fusaient à mon égard. Toutes aussi farfelue les unes que les autres ce qui me faisait rire.

Certains pensaient que j'étais un reptilien, d'autres un fantômes (d'où mon pseudo GhostKing par ailleurs). Certains pensaient même que je n'habitait pas réellement en Italie !

Je prenais souvent plaisir à lire les Tweets de mes abonnés. J'adorais ma communauté de complotistes !

Or, il y avait une théorie que je prenais avec des pincettes. Une théorie réelle, mais dont je voulais que personne ne sache.

Celle comme quoi j'étais gay.

En effet, mes abonnés ont énoncé cette éventualité car je ne me présentais jamais avec UNE amiE. Je ne leur ai jamais présenté de fille.

En fait, j'étais toujours avec un ancien ami qui était aussi mon voisin : Lorenzo.

Il était lui aussi youtuber mais on n'était pas fort proche non plus. Je ne voulais pas être proche des gens, par peur de les perdre comme ma sœur.

Néanmoins il passait chaque weekend chez moi pour les vidéos. Il était mon cadreur lorsqu'on allait tourner dans tel ou tel lieu abandonné.

Mais, suite à une récente dispute il a voulu démissionner. La raison de sa colère : sa sœur jumelle voulait sortir avec moi et je lui ai fait du mal en la délaissant.

À cause de cela, il n'a plus jamais repris contact avec moi. Et ce depuis bientôt deux mois.

Mais je m'en fichais. Comme dit précédemment, il n'était pas important pour moi.

En fait, j'attendais de trouver la bonne personne. Celle avec qui je n'oserai plus me cacher, celle qui me sauvera de la tempête marine dans laquelle je m'était engouffré tout seul.

Car, ma bouée ne sera un jours plus assez efficace contre mon tsunami intérieur.

D'un côté, je voulais espérer vivre sans trop de soucis. De l'autre, je souhaitais rejoindre ma famille pour guérir mon cœur meurtri et devenu bien trop fragile pour supporter une nouvelle perte.

Oui, au cas ou vous vous le demandez j'ai eu une période où je souhaitais tout laisser tomber.

Je cachai rapidement ces souvenirs au fond de ma tête. Je ne voulais pas dévoiler cette partie de moi même. J'avais peur. Peur de devenir fou face à toute cette tristesse.

Ainsi, je pensai à mon avenir sans doutes prometteur.

Tout était à porté de main pour que je sois heureux. J'étais célèbre et mon père avait beaucoup d'argent.

Mais une chose manquait à ma vie dorée. Un garçon, mon sauveur.

Sans être niais, je rêvais à un bel homme avec qui ma vie brillera de mille couleurs.

En ce moment, j'avais l'impression que tout était terne autour de moi. Non pire, j'avais l'impression que les couleurs n'existaient pas.

En me promenant dans la rue par exemple, je cherchais sans cesse un regard, un signe ou quoique ce soit me disant que j'avais trouvé l'âme sœur. La personne avec qui je vivrai enfin.

Car mon cœur avait cessé de battre depuis que je n'avait plus de famille.

Et merde voilà que je replongeais dans une profonde mélancolie !

Sans même l'avoir remarqué le taxis s'était arrêté devant l'aéroport.

Je remercia le chauffeur qui déchargeait mes bagages et le paya avec l'argent que mon paternel m'avait envoyé pour le long voyage.

Enfin, je me rendis vers le grand bâtiment pour chercher mon billet.

Avant cela j'attendis pendant un temps interminable à la file d'inspection des bagages.

Quand vint enfin mon tour je ne fut pas surpris de voir que mon matériel et mes valises ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le tapis roulant.

Avant de reprendre mes biens je passai moi aussi à un détecteur.

Or une sonnette se fit entendre. Décontenancé je regardai le douanier qui m'observait d'un œil noir.

Sans doute devait-il se dire qu'un petit gothique seul avec deux grosses valise était bien louche...

Il s'approcha de moi avec toujours son regard mauvais et commença à me fouiller méticuleusement.

Je détestais vraiment les contacts physiques. Durant toute la durée de l'opération je retenais ma respiration pour éviter de me dégager par réflexe. Je ne souhaitait pas aggraver plus ses suspicions et retarder les autres derrière moi.

N'empêche que je détestais VRAIMENT ça ! Me faire palper pas un inconnu qui me regardait sévèrement... Brrrr !

Finalement, il me désigna ma boucle de ceinture. Non mais sérieusement mec !? T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant hein ! Fallait que tu me touches sale pervers...

Bref je m'égare !

Donc, après avoir passé la douane SANS TROP de soucis, je me rendis au guichet pour récupérer mon billet.

J'étais en classe affaire. Oui c'était la classe... (classe affaire /classe...compris ?) J'avais quand même vraiment de la chance de bénéficier des fonds financiers nécessaires pour m'offrir quelques plaisirs. (merde je sens déjà les pensées au bords de la plaque des yaoistes)

Je me dirigeai ainsi vers une salle d'attente réservée aux personnes étant dans la même classe que moi.

Sur le chemin je vis deux filles qui m'observaient en chuchotant. Je leur fis un sourire encourageant et elles se décidèrent à venir vers moi.

-GhostKing ?, me demanda timidement l'une d'entre elles.

-C'est moi, leur répondis-je, content de voir qu'elles me connaissaient.

-Peut-on prendre une photo avec toi s'il te plaît ?, me questionna l'autre.

J'acquiesçai et les deux filles se mirent d'une part et d'autre de moi.

Nous fîmes la photo et, contre toute attente, elles commencèrent à me poser quelques questions auxquelles je répondais volontiers.

-Tu comptes vraiment quitter l'Italie pour toujours ?, s'inquiéta Fangirl N°1.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense tout de même revenir tôt ou tard ici, dis-je vaguement.

-Tu continueras tes vidéos là bas ?, demanda Fangirl N°2.

-Bien sûre que oui, c'est toute ma vie !, m'exclamais-je.

-C'est vrai que t'es pédé ?, surenchèra la deuxième.

Mon sang se glaça lorsque ce mot tranchant parvint à mes oreilles. J'avais horreur de ce terme. Il faisait mal, même dit aussi innocemment que ce que venait de dire l'une des adolescentes.

Mon visage se ferma et je feints de regarder l'heure sur mon portable. Je marmonna un simple "Non. Désolé les filles je suis en retard pour mon vol. " et partit vers la salle d'attente.

À la réflexion, j'avais vraiment agis comme un lâche. Je fuyais toujours lorsqu'on parlait de ce genre de choses. J'étais très mal à l'aise et pas vraiment bien dans ma peau lorsque je me disais que oui : j'aimais les garçons.

Mais malheureusement je ne changerai pas ma nature. J'étais ainsi et je devais m'accepter.

Comme je me le disais souvent, j'attendais mon libérateur.

Ainsi, je patientai, assis dans mon fauteuil, perdu une fois de plus dans les méandres de mon esprit tortueux.

Finalement, une voix se fit entendre dans les haut parleurs :

-Le vol 18 en direction de New York est prêt à l'embarquement.

Je me dirigeai donc au guichet pour entrer dans l'Airbus A-380.

Tout le monde fit de même.

En observant tout ces gens, je me disais que les humains agissaient vraiment comme des moutons.

Ce troupeau humain se massa près du guichet, voire se bouscula pour au plus vite installer confortablement leurs fesses dans les sièges de l'avion.

J'avais vraiment une vision pessimiste du monde moi... Voilà ce que j'étais en fin de compte : un bon gros blasé de la vie.

Or, ce n'était pas l'image que je voulais donner à mes abonnés. Je faisais l'effort de paraître enjoué, ce que j'étais lorsque je tournais mes vidéos.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, je m'assis enfin dans le siège luxueux de l'aéronef.

Il y avait tout à porté de main ! Vraiment la classe affaire était trop cool !

Une télévision, une tablette tactile me permettant d'appeler une hôtesse de l'air et contrôlant la télé, une grande table sur laquelle je posais mon ordinateur, un porte gobelet (la base !) et même un mini bar dans lequel était rangé une bouteille de champagne !

Oui oui je savais que j'étais mineur... Mais parfois un petit verre ne faisait rien de mal !

Ainsi je me servit tranquillement un verre d'alcool et alluma mon PC pendant que l'avion décollait.

Adieux l'Italie, et bonjour le rêve Américain !

Quitter mon pays natal me fit un peu mal au cœur mais je sentais que je m'habituerai bien vite à " _l'American way of life_ ".

Mon ordi était enfin allumé. Je rentrai mon mot de passe et ouvrit directement une page Google.

Je pouvait bénéficier de la Wifi, ce dont je ne me privais pas.

Je checkai ainsi mes mails puis mon Facebook et enfin Twitter. Je rigolai à quelques postes drôles de mes fans et mis des likes à certains.

Après cela, je surfai pendant une durée indéterminée sur Tumblr et décida ENFIN à passer au montage de ma récente vidéo.

Celle-ci traitait de la Creepy Pasta : Laughing Jack. J'avais pris plaisir à la tourner dans la chambre d'enfant d'une maison abandonnée.

Le lieu collait parfaitement à l'histoire car, pour résumer brièvement, elle parlait d'un petit garçon ayant acheté un beau clown coloré et souriant comme jamais. Le gamin jouait toujours avec le clown, Jack.

Or un jours, le petit ne jouait plus avec lui, Jack devint alors maléfique à cause de la tristesse, il se sentait abandonné cela l'avait rendu fou. Il perdit alors ses couleurs chatoyantes et tua son vieil amis.

Dans un sens, Jack me ressemblait. Quand Bianca était encore de ce monde, j'étais remplis de joie et de bonne humeur. À sa perte, quand elle m'avait quitté à cause de son cancer, je perdis moi aussi mes couleurs.

Ma peau était devenue pâle au lieu d'olivâtre , ce qui contrastait fort avec mes cheveux noirs en bataille et mes habits sombres.

Mes pensées se firent bien plus noires aussi, comme Jack.

La seule chose qui nous différenciait lui et moi était que je ne tuerai personne pour rien au monde. La vie était précieuse et fragile. Bianca et Maman me l'avaient bien fait comprendre.

Cette histoire était une de mes préféré. C'était celle où je m'identifiais le mieux. Et pour cause : ne suis-je pas Jack au fond de moi ?

Je souris tristement à cette pensée continua ainsi le montage qui durera sans aucun doutes plusieurs heures.

L'avion avait décollé depuis déjà plusieurs heures et je me surpris à être pressé d'arriver enfin à destination.

Mon nouveau chez moi, je l'espérais.

Le montage de ma vidéo continua jusqu'à ce que j'eus la flemme de continuer.

Je m'adossai donc comme une larve à mon siège et allumai la télé pour regarder un bon film.

L'attente sera longue !

* * *

 **Re ! Alors que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ?**

 **Quel a été votre moment préféré ?**

 **J'ai une question importante aussi : souhaitez vous que j'y incorpore du _lemon_ ? (ce sera un truc soft hein ! ^^)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Je dépense l'argent des abo

**"Chapitre 2 : Je dépense l'argent des abonnés"**

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour tout vos commentaires et encouragements !**

 **Tien et un de mes reviewers (ça se dit ce mot ?) m'a donné une bonne idée de nom de chapitre pour plus tard ! (sisi tu te reconnais ^^)**

 **Profitez bien !**

* * *

Mon arrivée aux USA se fit sans accrochages particuliers.

J'ai récupéré mon matériel, trouvé mon chauffeur à la sortie de l'avion et me suis retrouvé en plein centre ville de New York.

Mon père travaillait sur Manhattan. Ainsi je dis l'adresse à mon chauffeur et il m'emmena devant un grand immeuble de verre.

Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, je fis un 360 sur moi même et observa ce qu'il m'entourait.

Des rues bondées et animées, un trafic dense, des buildings vertigineux. Sans contestes, j'étais bel et bien à New York City.

J'avais du mal à croire que j'allais passer mes études ici. L'atmosphère était vraiment différente par rapport à mon pays natal. Tout était nouveau, moderne, plein de monde, dynamique... bref, une ville en pleine effervescence.

Étant né à Venise, il était impossible de comparer ces deux villes. Le seul élément commun était les touristes.

Ils envahissaient les rues et était facilement visible soit pas leurs tshirts ringards "I Love NY" ou soit par leur façon de se déplacer : lente, la tête tournant à chaque fenêtre comme si ils voulaient imprimer le plus de souvenirs possibles sur leur rétine. Et leurs appareils photos bien sûre.

Revenant à la réalité, j'entrai dans le building et me dirigea vers l'accueil.

\- Vous êtes Monsieur Di Angelo, le fils du patron ? Me demanda la secrétaire.

\- C'est cela, répondis-je après avoir fait une petite pose pour comprendre sa question. Puis-je aller le voir dans son bureau ?

La secrétaire me regarda avec... Compassion ?

\- Non il ne souhaite pas recevoir de visite. Il m'a cependant confié de vous remettre les clés de votre appartement ainsi que cette enveloppe avec votre adresse.

Ainsi, d'après ce que j'avais compris, mon propre père refusait de me voir ?

Cela m'attristait un peu car je ne l'avais tout de même pas vu depuis que ma mère était décédée.

Avec un long soupir, je me dirigeai donc vers l'adresse indiqué sur la lettre.

Je pris un nouveau taxi. Ma famille, ou ce qu'il en restait, vivait dans un grand hôtel au centre ville.

Je ressentais quelque chose de bizarre, comme de l'inquiétude. j'allais vivre seul avec mon père et une potentielle belle mère. Je me sentais déjà étranger. De ce pays et de ma famille.

J'entrai dans l'hôtel cinq étoiles et me présentai au guichet.

-bonjour, j'aimerai savoir où se situe l'appartement d'Hadès Di Angelo. Je suis son fils.

Avec un sourire, le gardien me répondit :

-Dernier étage ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper car il n'y a qu'un seul appartement.

Je remerciai le gardien et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Incroyable, j'avais compris ce qu'il m'avait dit ! Enfin je croyais...

J'insérais le badge accroché aux clés et l'ascenseur monta. (la musique était très nulle)

Une fois arrivé, les portes s'ouvrirent directement sur un grand salon/salle à manger.

La décoration était moderne et froide. Des canapés en cuir noirs, des cadres sombres sur des murs blanc et des meubles noirs.

Cette pièce paraissait vide, sans âme.

Le long du mur devant moi, une immense baie vitrée laissait place à un grand balcon et une vue directe sur L'Empire State Building.

À côté de l'ascenseur il y avait plusieurs portes. L'une menant à un bureau, l'une à un petit couloir avec des chambres et la dernière a un spa.

Le grand luxe en soit. Mais ce décors m'attristait tout de même.

Le manque de couleurs chaudes et l'atmosphère sombre m'oppressais un peu.

J'espérai que ma chambre était un peu mieux...

Je me dirigeai donc vers le petit couloir. Il y avait trois chambres... TROIS chambre !?

Étrange...

J'entrai ainsi dans la seule pièce non verrouillée.

Elle était... Blanche. Aussi blanche que celle d'un hôpital.

Cela contrastait vraiment avec mon ancienne chambre.

Elle était remplie de posters de films en tout genre, il y avait une grande étagères bourrée de films et de jeux vidéos et les couleurs était bleutés. Ce fut un super décor pour raconter mes théories.  
(c'était toujours le bazars d'ailleurs... )

Je me mis à l'esprit qu'il fallait que je redécore tout... J'avais du pain sur la planche !

Puis tout à coup, j'entendis la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir.

Ainsi, à pas de loup, je me dirigea vers la source du bruit.

J'accélérai mon allure et serra les poings, prêt à me défendre.

En sortant du couloir, je tomba nez à nez à une inconnue.

Elle était noir de peau, les yeux ambrés et des cheveux foncés frisés. Elle devait avoir à peut près mon age. Non un peu plus jeune quand même...

De concert, nous criâmes tous les deux de surprise !

Puis, la fille se jeta sauvagement sur moi et se mis à marteler mon torse.

-VAS T'EN DE CHEZ MOI SALE VOLEUR ! OUST !

Comment ça chez elle ? Pourtant j'avais bien fais gaffe à ne pas me tromper d'étage !

Elle continua à me frapper. J'esquivai tout ses coups et l'attrapa aux épaules pour la maintenir.

-Mais t'es qui toi !?, lui demandais-je légèrement énervé. C'est chez moi ! Je vis bien ici !

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue, cria-t-elle en voulant se dégager.

Je la serra un peu plus. Je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de me dire tellement elle parlait vite. Ainsi, j'improvisai :

-Je suis Nico Di Angelo. Fils d'Hadès Di Angelo. Ici tu es dans MON appartement !

-Et moi Hazel Levesque ! Fille d'Hadès ! Alors arrêtes de dire des mensonges et vas-t-en !

Fille... d'Hadès ? Mais comment ça !? Cela voulait donc dire que mon père avait trompé ma mère il y a longtemps ?

Cela ne pouvait même pas m'étonner. Il n'était jamais en Italie.

En voyant probablement la tête que je faisais, Hazel arrêta de se débattre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, me demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu es tout pâle d'un coup...

-Je...tu... On..., marmonnais-je en arrivant même pas à formuler une phrase cohérente.

Heureusement, la fille pris le relais :

-Tu essayes de me dire que mon... notre père a cachés nos existence ?

-Probablement, avouais-je. Tu es donc ma... ma...

-Demi-sœur ! Mais... Mais c'est trop cool ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ! Et dis moi, t'es pas d'ici a ce que je sache !

J'étais tout déboussolé. Elle venait de dire quoi la !? Et c'était quoi ce brusque changement d'expression sur son visage !?

-Grand frère !, piailla-t-elle en sautant dans mes bras.

Je me crispai. Encore un contact physique beurk !

Décidément cette... Sœur ?... Était bien trop câline pour moi.

-Lâches moi, lui dis-je assez fermement.

Elle me relâcha, une mine perplexe sur son visage.

En voyant sa tête déroutée je tentai de m'expliquer avec un sourire gêné :

-C'est juste que... Hum... Les gestes d'affection c'est pas trop mon truc tu vois ?

-Oh...je comprends, me dit-elle. Et dis moi... Je ne t'ai pas vue quelque part par hasard ? Ta tête m'est familière.

Cette fille me connaissait ? Wow c'était bizarre surtout aux USA. Personne ne m'avait reconnu avant elle.

-Probablement, lui révélais-je. Je suis Youtuber. GhostKing plus précisément.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-GhostKing ! Le mec qui fait les vidéos d'horreur !? OH MON DIEU ! J'AI UN FRÈRE CÉLÈBRE !

-Demi frère, rectifiais-je en accentuant bien sur le "demi".

-On s'en fou c'est trop génial ! Et moi aussi je fais des vidéos ! Je n'ai pas énormément d'abonnés, peut être 150 000 mais je fais des tutoriels de tours de magie !

Hein ? Ok il fallait vraiment que je prenne des cours d'anglais.

_Excuses moi je n'arrives pas bien à te comprendre, dis-je gêné. Tu peux me parler plus lentement s'il te plaît ?

Elle répéta sa phrase en articulant bien. Compréhensive la fille...

-Ah bon ? C'est intéressant ça, lui dis-je en avant enfin compris. C'est quoi ton pseudo pour que je jette un œil ?

Après lui avoir dit cela, ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

-LittleWitche ! Pour rester dans le thème de la magie !

Je lui souris et sortit mon portable. Je me connecta à Youtube et rechercha son nom dans la barre de recherche.

Je m'abonna à sa petite chaîne et regarda sa dernière vidéo. Hazel était un peu anxieuse lorsque je regardais cela.

-C'est sympa, lui dis-je après avoir regardé sa vidéo. Tu as encore des progrès à faire mais les idées sont la et tu as déjà de la technique dans le montage.

La jeune fille m'offrit un immense sourire.

Je me rendis ensuite en vitesse sur Twitter pour partager le lien de sa chaîne. À mon avis elle sera ravie d'avoir un peu de pub !

-Dis Nico... pourquoi est tu venu dans ce pays ?

-Je vais y faire mes études. Je souhaites devenir réalisateur de film.

-Vraiment !? Mais c'est génial ça ! Film d'horreur je parie !

Je rougis. Non ce n'étais pas vraiment des films d'horreur...

-Euh..., hésitais-je.

-Quoi alors ? Aventure ? Action ? Allez dis moi !, s'impatienta Hazel.

-Romances et Thrillers..., marmonnais-je.

La plus jeune me regarda... Étrangement.

-Attend...donc toi, GhostKing, le mec le plus célèbre sur les Creppy Pasta rêve de réaliser des ROMANCES !?

À mon avis je n'ai jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie. Cela ne me ressemblait pas du tout j'avoue. Or la personnalité que je me donnais à l'écran n'était pas forcément celle que j'avais dans la vraie vie.

Évidement je n'allais pas créer des films à l'eau de rose niais ! Je comptais plutôt faire des drames ou des polards avec une histoire d'amour en fond...

J'avais l'impression d'être le stéréotype du réalisateur italien là ! Le genre de mec fleur bleu qui produit des films de mafia où les gens ont des cigares et des grosses moustaches et où le héros doit sauver sa belle !

Or je voulais juste changer une chose dans le cinéma... En fait, il y avait presque toujours des personnages hétéro dans ce genre de film. Je voulais donc changer cela.

C'était un projet ambitieux j'avoue. Mais le cinéma se diversifiera un peu si je faisais cela.

-Bon arrêtes de rire, bougonnais-je.

-Ok !, me dit elle en continuant.

Je la regardai d'un air complètement blasé jusqu'à ce quelle arrêtait. Elle essuya les larmes à ses yeux et me dis :

-C'est génial de se diversifier je trouve ! Et puis franchement je suis ultra heureuse de vivre avec toi ! Je me sentais vraiment seule ici.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ?, lui demandais-je.

-Papa est rarement présent. Je dois presque toujours manger seule. Il ne rentre que le soir et part tôt le matin. Ça fait que j'habite seule en quelque sorte... Mais maintenant tu es là ! Et on pourra faire plein de choses que les frères et soeurs font !

-Comme se disputer ?, dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Mais non idiot ! On ira au Starbuck, à Central Park, on fera les boutiques, on se commandera des pizza... La totale quoi !

Cette fille était vraiment mignonne et attachante. J'étais plutôt content d'avoir une demi sœur. Même si elle ne remplacera jamais Bianca, Hazel était une fille très gentille. Et dire que notre rencontre a débuté par des baffes...

-Viens, me dit-elle, je vais t'aider à ranger tes bagages ! Ensuite si tu veux, je te ferai visiter la ville !

-Merci Hazel, lui remerciais-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Ainsi, nous rangeâmes mes affaires. On a mis environ vingt minutes à tout installer. Puis je proposai enfin à Hazel :

-ça te dirais qu'on aille en ville pour acheter de quoi décorer ma chambre ?

Hazel acquiesça avec vigueur :

-Ouai ! Je connais plein de bons magasins pour toi ! Tu va adorer !

Sur ces mots elle me pris le bras et m'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

Elle bipa sa carte et nous voici ainsi partis pour une après midi shopping !

-Viens Nico !, me pressa-t-elle dans les rues de New York.

-A-attends j'arrive pas à te suivre, m'écriais-je.

Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il était impossible de ne pas être bousculé par toute cette cohue !

Après une infinité de rues passées à courir comme des dératés, nous arrivâmes enfin devant une petite échoppe geek.

C'était... Le paradis ! Il y avait des posters, des figurines, des objets de collection et des tonnes de gadgets geek et venant de plein d'univers différents !

Je pris immédiatement des posters Doctor Who, The Walking Dead, Underworld, Frankeinstein, Avengers et plein d'autres fandom !

Puis je m'acheta diverses figurines : une de Cthulhu, une autre de Predator, une de Draculas et quelques personnages de la série Percy Jackson. (oui j'aimais lire aussi... et oui un des persos me ressemblait beaucoup...)

Après les décorations je m'occupa des luminaires. Je me payai une lampe décorative Fall Out 4 et une deuxième de Pacman.

Puis je partis dans la section musique du magasin. Et la... wow ! Il y avait tout ce que j'aimais !

Je m'achetai encore quelques affiches et albums : Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Bring Me The Horizon, Metallica... Bref mes groupes préférés !

Puis, question pratique, je pris finalement une étagère pour ranger toutes mes figurines. (non je ne suis pas un geek... )

Au total j'en ai eu pour 250€... C'était cher j'avouais mais c'était parce que vous n'y étiez pas allé aussi ! Il était impossible de partir sans avoir acheté quelque chose !  
(l'argent des abonnés m'a bien servi hé hé... )

Pour finir, ma toute récente demi sœur et moi étions revenu à notre appartement. Nous avions ainsi passé la soirée à décorer ma chambre. À présent elle ressemblait bien mieux à ma personnalités !

Après avoir tout décoré, nous commandâmes une pizza. À présent, on regardait un show télévisé qu'Hazel semblait beaucoup apprécier. Pour ma part j'avais un peu de mal a comprendre car l'animateur parlait vraiment vite.

Ainsi je passais ma soirée sur les réseaux sociaux. Puis j'eus un message d'un des Youtubers que je rencontrerai bientôt sur Messenger :

Cervelle d'Algue : Hey Ghost ! Demain nous comptions tous aller au café à 14h en face de ta fac pour mettre au clair les projets de la future chaîne. Tu seras présent ?

GhostKing : Ok pas de problème j'y serai. À demain.

Cervelle d'Algue : Ciao Pasta Cannelloni ! (c'est comme ça qu'on dit hein ? Parce que l'italien c'est franchement chelou comme langue :P )

Ghost King : Ta gueule. Cordialement. :)

Avec un petit sourire de fierté pour ma réplique, je verrouillai mon téléphone et dis à Hazel que j'allais me coucher.

La journée sera longue demain. Et j'étais un peu anxieux de rencontrer l'équipe de Youtubers avec laquelle j'avais accepté de bosser.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! alors vous avez aimé ?**

 **Quel était votre moment préféré ? :)**

 **Celui le moins apprécié ? :(**

 **Pour information je risque de ne pas poster régulièrement les chapitres car je prépare en même temps une autre fanfic (longue !) avec une autre auteure sadique.**

 **Mais j'essaierai quand même de ne pas dépasser la barre des trois semaines ! Au pire suivez l'histoire en la follow où en la mettant en favoris pour ne rien rater !**

 **Ciao Pasta Cannelloni !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Un pays spécial

_**"Chapitre 3 : Un pays spécial"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens ! (j'aime tellement cette réplique c'est ouf...)**

 **C'est avec un immence retard que je poste ce chapitre. Mon excuse ? j'en ai pas j'avais juste la flemme d'écrire... Mais je me suis mise à votre place et ai décidée de le finir ENFIN pour vous le proposer aujourd'hui ! Ainsi on fête les vacances mdr...**

 **Encore merci pour les review, les follow et tout le bazar ! C'est génial !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mon réveil sonna. 8 heure pile.

Le bruit strident de cet engin de malheur m'horripilait au plus haut point ! Ainsi, et sans précautions, je balançai ce foutus réveil de ma table de chevet. Il se fracassa par terre et se tut, enfin.

J'avais littéralement des poches sous les yeux. Avec le décalage horaire je serai probablement en plein après midi en Italie mais je n'avais presque pas dormis cette nuit-ci. J'étais vraiment impatient et en même temps apeuré de rencontrer mes nouveaux... collègues ?

D'après Percy Jackson (ou Cervelle d'Algue pour ses abonnés) il y avait 5 autres Youtubers connus. J'avais entendu parler d'eux mais jamais je ne m'étais interrogé sur leur contenu et l'univers qu'ils avaient créés autour de leurs vidéos.

Je me dirigeai en ronchonnant vers la salle de bain/spa pour m'habiller. J'hésitais entre une chemise et un sweet noir tout simple. Pour remédier à ce dilemme, je me décidai à porter un tshirt d'un de mes groupes de Métal préféré. Et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas ! Ensuite je peignais mes cheveux hum... bordéliques, puis alla dans la salle à manger pour... bah manger quoi.

Hazel était déjà attablée et me souriait.

-Salut Nico !, me dit-elle en articulant bien pour moi, bien dormi ?

-Bof, ça peut aller, lui dis-je en m'attablant. Dis je pensais à un truc...

Elle releva sa tête de son assiette de pancakes.

-Oui ?

-Il faudrait trouver un moment pour que l'on puisse discuter avec notre père à propos de... nous. Après tout il nous a caché depuis toujours notre existence.

Hazel parut pensive.

-Tu n'as pas tord nous devrions mettre tout cela au clair. On essaiera de l'accoster lorsqu'il rentrera vers 22 heures ok ?

-Ça marche, lui dis-je en finissant mon chocolat chaud. (non ce n'est pas parce que je suis italien que je bois TOUT LE TEMPS du café !)

Je lavai mes couverts et pris ma carte pour sortir.

Au programme : inscription dans mon nouvel établissement et rencontre avec les Youtubers.

Je quittais l'hôtel et pris le métro pour aller à mon école d'audiovisuel.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Mon Université étais plutôt bien située dans la ville. Autour, il y avait pas mal de boutiques, de restaurants et de cafés. Le campus proposait aussi d'autres école comme médecine et droits. Ainsi j'étais dans le bâtiment prévu pour les Arts. Je repérai le Starbuck où Percy avait fixé le rendez vous avec l'équipe à 14 heures.

J'entrai donc dans les locaux pittoresques de mon université et me rendis à l'accueil pour demander la direction du bureau du directeur.

Arrivant après la rentrée des classes, je devais passer par le bureau pour que l'on m'explique toute la démarche à suivre concernant la vie et les activités que proposait l'établissement.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me rendis dans ma nouvelle classe. C'était une promo d'une quarantaine de personnes environ. Ils me scrutaient tous, sans doute à cause des vêtements que j'avais choisis ce matin...

-Vous êtes Monsieur di Angelo ?, demanda le professeur.

À l'écoute de mon nom, plusieurs murmures de firent entendre. J'acquiesça.

Mon père était un homme riche et plutôt connu. Sans doutes étaient-ils étonnés de ne pas rencontrer un "fils de bourge" mais plutôt un "emo gothique".

Je fis abstraction des remarques dans mon dos et le dirigea au fond de l'amphithéâtre pour m'asseoir et finir le cours.

-Monsieur di Angelo ?, me redemanda le prof pendant que je me dirigeais vers ma place.

Je me retournai.

-Pouviez vous nous faire une petite présentation avant de vous vautrer sur votre chaise comme tous les autres glandeurs ici ?

Je ne compris que le début de sa phrase. Me présenter !? Avec mon anglais désastreux et mon accent prononcé je vais encore avoir le droit à des moqueries...

Néanmoins je fis ce que le professeur me disait. Je me déplaçai vers le tableau et commençai.

-Bonjour... Comme vous le savez je suis Nico di Angelo et je...

Les premiers rires m'interrompirent. L'enseignant demanda le silence.

-Je viens d'Italie, Venise plus précisément. Je suis aussi un vidéaste sur Youtube connus sous le nom de GhostKing et...

-T'es le type qui fait les vidéos de fantômes là ?, demanda une asiatique au premier rang habillée comme une pu... habillée très faiblement.

-C'est ça, répliquais-je un peu sur la défensive.

La fille se recoiffa.

-Je te connais bien. J'ai lus beaucoup de théories sur ton sujet, me révéla-t-elle moqueuse. Mon nom est Drew Tanaka.

Ok... Cette fille commençait à m'inquiéter... Je n'aime pas trop savoir qu'une personne grande gueule de son genre connaisse toutes les histoires traînantes à mon sujet.

Je fis abstraction de son commentaire et continuai :

-Je suis venu ici pour raisons familiales et car je souhaite devenir réalisateur de thrillers et de films de genre principalement pour améliorer le contenu de ma chaîne et espérer trouver un de mes films dans les salles obscures.

Quelques personnes rirent encore. Foutu accent... je devrais vraiment me trouver un prof pour améliorer tout cela.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur di Angelo. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Je fis une fois de plus ce qu'il me demanda et m'installa à la place que j'avais repéré.

Puis je suivis silencieusement le cour parlant de la différenciation et des caractéristiques des genres cinématographiques.

Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie nous libéra.

Je rangeai mes affaires et mis mon sac sur mon dos. Il était midi. J'allais donc vers le restaurant universitaire lorsque la fille m'ayant coupé lors de ma présentation, Drew, m'accosta en mettant son bras sur mon épaule.

-Hey Nico chou ! Alors que penses tu de nous tous ?

Je me crispa.

-Euuuh..., dis-je en chassant sa main, je ne sais pas. Les cours sont intéressants mais je ne connais personne.

-Ah... si tu veux on peut se connaître hum ? Même si je sais déjà des tonnes de choses sur toi... on ne cache rien à une fille comme moi.

-Je vois ça, marmonnais-je.

Elle commençait vraiment à me saouler celle là.

D'un coup, Drew se retourna sur un mec. Il était très grand, fort musclé, un visage carré et des cheveux bruns rasés sur les cotés. Ses yeux noisette étaient petits et méchants.

-Jojo !, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

Ok, donc ce type faisant sans doute de la gonflette était sans contestes son petit ami. Pas mon type.

-Coucou Drew. Pourquoi tu parles au nouveau ?, dit-il d'une voix grave.

-On faisait connaissance. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne risque pas de te remplacer Joey vus que Nico est gay !

Sur ces mots elle embrassa le prénommé Joey.

Et merda... elle allait encore répandre des rumeurs.

Joey eu un mouvement de recul et protégea Drew de ses bras.

-Ne parles pas aux personnes comme lui chérie, il est toxique.

_Merci bien, grognais-je. Mais je ne suis PAS gay okay ?! Les garçons sont répugnants (attirants...), anormaux (j'ai des doutes là dessus...) et méritent de crever (et méritent d'être heureux ) !

Drew haussa les sourcils.

-Et tu crois que c'est en disant cela que tu va nous faire croire que tu ne l'est pas ?! Nan mais quelle blague ! Allo quoi ! J'm'appelle Nico et j'déteste les mecs !

Je commençais à m'énerver. Mes poings se serraient et mon visage virait au rouge.

-Ferme. Ta. Gueule, sifflais-je. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais les garçons. Je suis un hétéro comme tout le monde. C'est juste une rumeur de la part de mes abonnées que j'ai laissé tombé il y a longtemps.

Le couple me regarda d'un air hautain.

-T'as pas intérêt à être près de nous où de nos amis sinon je te chope dans une ruelle sale pédale, lâcha Joey avec cruauté. Et on verra si t'aimes tant que ça les bites.

Puis ils s'en allèrent.

Mon cœur battait à tout allure. Je ressentais de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse. Les mots de Joey m'avaient hébétés au plus haut point.

Je courus vers les toilettes et m'enferma à double tours par peur que quelqu'un me voit.

J'essayais de me calmer en m'appuyant sur le rebord du lavabo mais leurs mots avaient été trop forts, trop crus pour moi. Je tentais de prendre de grandes respirations, mais à chaque fois un sanglot m'agitait. J'avais peur pour la suite. Peur que la rumeur se répande déjà, peur des représailles, peur pour ma vie.

Jamais je n'avais souhaité tout cela. Je voulais être comme tout le monde, aimer les filles et sortir avec sans risque que l'on puisse se moquer de moi. Ma vie était tellement merdique... des fois je priais pour qu'elle s'arrête. Pourtant j'avais promis à Bianca de continuer pour elle car elle n'avait pas eu cette chance à cause de con cancer. Alors je me relevais et essayais d'oublier.

J'observai son visage dans le miroir. Je me faisais pitié. J'avais des cernes sous les yeux, un teint blafard, les joues creusées, les yeux rouges de larmes et mes cheveux étaient décoiffés. Je me demandais vraiment si un jour quelqu'un voudrai de moi. Sans doutes que non.

Décidément ce pays était nul. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, me rouler en boule et pleurer dans mon lit. Mais à la place je suis dans un pays qui m'était inconnu avec une classe pourrie. Joie.

"Courage, Nico. Tu es mon petit pirate, tu les vaincra tous", m'aurait dit Bianca. (j'adorais les pirates à l'époque c'était un truc de malade...)

-Courage, murmurais-je à mon reflet. Ne ressombre pas comme avant. S'il te plaît...

Je fermai les yeux. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je les chassaient en vitesse et me calmai.

Je refis en vitesse mes cheveux et décidai de me rendre dans un parc que j'avais repéré.

Je n'avais plus faim tout à coup.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

A 14 heures, je me releva de mon banc où je fumais une clope et pris la direction du Starbuck. (oui ça me détend de fumer et alors ?!) J'allais enfin rencontrer Percy et tous les autres.

Je passai la porte du café et regarda autour de moi. L'endroit était complet, presque aucune place n'était libre. Je repérai enfin Percy Jackson avec cinq autres personnes. Je m'avançai lentement vers eux. Leur discussion paraissait animée car ils ne remarquèrent même pas ma présence.

Je raclai ma gorge et la personne devant moi (un latino de ma taille) sursauta en lâchant un cris.

-WHAAAAT ?! T'es qui toi ?! Tu m'as trop fait flipper ! T'es venu pour un autographe ?

Percy éclata de rire.

-Calme toi Léo ! C'est le type dont je vous ai parlé : Nico di Angelo alias GhostKing !

J'étais un peu gêné par mon entrée. Je faisais réellement cet effet aux gens ? Étais-je si affreux ?

-Ah... bah enchanté man !, me dit Léo en me tendant sa main.

Je la lui serra et dis bonjour à tout le monde. Chacun de présenta.

Léo Valdez appelé ThisManIsOnFire (surnom débile...) faisait des vidéos idiotes de défis, des podcasts et d'autres trucs que je ne suivais pas trop.

Piper Mcclean surnommée MissCherokee du fait de ses origines. Elle faisait des tutoriels de beauté sans utiliser de maquillage et sa philosophie était un truc du genre : sois toi même et n'écoute pas les autres.

Jason Grace, BlondSuperman (tien un autre pseudo nul...) était le petit ami de Piper et tournait beaucoup avec Léo. Il faisait aussi des trucs sur l'aéronautique si j'avais bien compris.

Frank Zhang dont son pseudo était WarFaï écrivait des vidéos sur des jeux de cartes avec plein de stratégies pour gagner et présentait aussi différentes armes anciennes plus où moins loufoques.

Annabeth Chase, la petite amie de Percy se faisant appelée Puit de Sagesse pour ses documentaires sur l'architecture et l'Histoire.

Et enfin Cervelle d'Algue (juste le nom le plus débile, absurde, idiot de toute la galaxie...) qui n'était qu'autre que Percy Jackson. Lui, faisait des vidéos sur la biologie marine et était très présent dans les vidéos défis de Léo.

En fait, toutes ces personnes me faisaient penser à une grande famille. Je me sentais un peu étranger à eux.

-Viens Nico installe toi !, me dit Percy en faisant une place à coté de lui.

Je m'assis sur le bord de la table et écoutai silencieusement.

-Bon ! Tout le monde est au complet donc nous pouvons commencer, annonça Annabeth. La nouvelle chaîne nommée "Les tutos des héros" comportera différentes séries. Une avec des défis, une des lives et autres FAQ et une autre enfin avec tous nos "tutoriels" humoristiques.

-Ok mais c'est quoi la première vidéo que l'on fera ?, demanda Jason.

-Nous ferons dans la semaine le tournage de la présentation du projet dans mon studio, répondit Percy. Je vous ferai de la bouffe bleu pour l'occasion.

Pardon ? Il avait bien dit bleu je n'avais pas rêvé ? Ok ces gens étaient étranges...

En plus je pensais faire de mon coté mes vidéos et il me fallait trouver au plus rapidement un cadreur. Malheureusement je n'étais pas prêt d'en avoir un si tous les américains ressemblaient à ces youtubers.

-Yeah ! Et on pourra faire un jeu aussi ! Genre un action ou vérité pour mieux connaître le nouveau !, s'enjoua Léo.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers moi.

Action ou vérité... le pire jeu du monde ce truc... Je rougis en sentant tous les regard sur moi et marmonnai :

-Mouais on peut faire ça...

Percy fit un grand sourire.

-On va s'éclater ! Je suis ultra impatient de commencer nos vidéos !

Les conversations reprirent ainsi sur ce thème. Chacun proposa des idées plus où moins bonnes et Annabeth nota tout. L'ambiance était fort chaleureuse même si je ne participais pas. J'écoutais et cela me suffisait amplement.

-Euh... excusez moi, fit une voix a mes côtés.

Je me tourna vers mon interlocuteur.

-Oui qu'est ce qu-, j'interrompis ma phrase.

Un grand blond aux yeux bleus se tenait debout devant moi. Il avait des tâches de rousseur sur son visage et un grand sourire un peu hésitant.

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ? Il n'y a plus de place dans le Starbuck..., demanda le type sexy.

Oh punaise sa voix... bref c'était un canon. Un canon imprenable car les filles étaient sans doutes toutes à ses pieds.

-Euuuh...ghaaa...baaah...je... euuuh...glurps. O-oui ?, dis-je tant bien que mal.

Ok jamais je n'avais dit un truc aussi idiot.

-Excuse le, Nico est timide, dit Piper en me sauvant. Mais oui viens ça ne nous dérange pas ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Will Solace. J'étudie à la fac de médecine en quatrième année. Et vous ? Je ne vous ai pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Will... quel beau prénom. Mince j'ai peur d'avoir un crush là... concentre toi Nico... ne te laisse pas contrôler par tes foutues hormones.

-On est Youtubers. Et on a tous finis nos études, sauf le nouveau qui les commence, lui appris Frank.

Will se tourna vers moi. J'évitais de le regarder dans les yeux car il me rendait mal à l'aise. Mais pour ne pas paraître impolis je me contentai de fixer ses sourcils. De très beaux sourcils...

-Tu fais des études de quoi ? C'est Nico n'est ce pas ?

Le fait qu'il me dise mon nom me fit imperceptiblement frissonner. Mon coeur battait la chamade pour aucune raison.

-O-oui c'est bien mon nom. Études d'Audiovisuel, lui dis-je.

Le visage de Will s'illumina tout à coup.

-Woah ! Tu as un bel accent ! Il vient d'où ? Espagne ?

Je rougis. Il aimait mon accent ?

-Non Italie, marmonnais-je en tentant de le cacher.

-Ça donne du charme, se contenta de me dire Will en sirotant sa boisson.

Je baissa les yeux et fit de même sur mon chocolat chaud. Je tapotais le rebord du gobelet sans rien dire.

-Tu es timide ?, demanda Will en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je me crispa mais ne me dégagea pas. Sa main était douce et chaude...

-Mouais, marmonnais-je une fois de plus en cachant mon visage avec mes cheveux.

Pitié faites qu'il se taise...

Will émit un petit gloussement. Un mignon petit gloussement... Je crois que je devrai VRAIMENT voir un psy si je continuais à penser des choses comme ça !

Puis, soudainement, une idée émergea dans ma tête. Une très mauvaise idée d'ailleurs mais dont je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'apprécier.

-Will ?, murmurais-je.

-Oui ?, réagit-il en se penchant vers moi pour mieux m'entendre.

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse me donner quelques cours en Anglais... est ce que tu veux bien m'aider ? Je te rémunérerai bien sûre et-

-Ouai pas de problème !, me coupa-t-il. C'est cool comme ça on se connaîtra. Après tout on fait partis du même campus et ça ne peut être que bénéfique pour toi d'avoir un ami présent non loin de ton université !

Un immense poids s'enleva de mes épaules. Il ne savait sûrement pas à quel point j'étais soulagé. J'avais peur de me faire rejeter. Et puis il avait raison, un ami était bon pour moi.

-Merci Will, lui dis-je un peu gêné. Surtout je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Et si tu veux comme monnaie d'échange tu m'apprendras les bases en italien ? Mon père à du fric donc je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Ça marche Solace.

Une bonne heure plus tard, tout les Youtubers partirent chez eux. Je dis au revoir à mon... ami (?) Will et repris le métro, le cœur bien plus léger qu'en début d'après midi.

Ils étaient vraiment sympa et paraissaient vraiment compréhensif et ouverts d'esprit. Cependant la seule image qui trottait dans ma tête durant tout le trajet était le beau Will Solace...

Serait-ce lui qui me sauvera du tsunami dans lequel je m'étais engouffré ? Serait-ce lui le sauveur que j'attendais depuis des années ? J'espérais que oui, car en ce moment je me sentais au bout de mes forces.

J'étais épuisé, pourtant la journée n'était pas terminée. Je passais le reste de l'après midi à mater des séries en attendant qu'Hazel rentre du lycée.

De plus, ce soir nous aurons une discussion sans doutes tendue avec notre père.

* * *

 **Re ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Quel est votre moment préféré ?**

 **Le moins préféré ?**

 **Que pensez vous de la rencontre avec Will ?**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances de Pâques ! Et surtout Mangez plein de** _ **chocolats**_ **! (seuls les vrais peuvent comprendre le délire du chocolat...)**


	5. Chapter 4 : Foutues hormones !

_**"Chapitre 4 : Foutues hormones !"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Eh oui... enfin la suite que vous attendez depuis un mois ! Je suis toujours autant désolé du retard mais entre mes diverses fanfics en même temps, les révisions pour le bac et les commandes de dessin pour me faire de l'argent de poche c'est un peu compliqué !**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit merci pour tous vos commentaires !**

 **Bref ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'étais entrain d'entamer un troisième épisode de The Walking Dead lorsque Hazel rentrait enfin du lycée. Dès qu'elle me vit, son visage s'illumina et elle courut vers moi pour m'enlacer.

-Alors quoi de beau, grand frère ?, me demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à ma série.

-Rien de nouveau, lui dis-je. J'ai finis le montage d'une de mes vidéos et là je rattrape le retard que j'ai sur une série.

-Cool ! Tu penses poster ta vidéo quand ?

Très bonne question... je pensais la mettre sur Youtube vers 21 heures pour ainsi espérer que mon audience italienne ai tout cela dans la journée. J'étais complètement perdu avec cette histoire de décalage horaire.

-Probablement ce soir, lui répondis-je. Hadès revient quand déjà ?

-A 22 Heures 30 normalement. Cela nous laisse ainsi le temps de parler pour se connaître !

Outch... parler de moi n'était pas mon fort. Je tenterai de rester évasif sur mon passé et me focaliserai plus sur mon "travail" de Youtuber.

-Oh et je nous ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir ! Elles nous seront livrés à la réception d'ici 20 heure.

Je regardai ma montre. 17 heure 30.

On parlera longtemps...

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

-Et c'est ainsi que ma mère rencontra notre père, pour répondre à ta question, termina Hazel.

Cela faisait deux heures et demis qu'Hazel et moi faisions connaissances. Ainsi, j'appris qu'elle était originaire de la Nouvelle Orléans. Sa mère, Marie Levesque, était voyante et Hadès l'avait rencontré durant un de ses voyages d'affaires.

-Papa devrait bientôt être là, me dit Hazel en regardant sa montre.

En effet, le bruit de l'ascenseur se faisait entendre. Hadès arrivait.

J'étais anxieux mais j'arrivais à me contrôler. C'était mon père après tout. Pas un serial killer ou un Alien... Quoique ? Nan je rigolais... J'avais un sens de l'humour vraiment particulier quand j'y pensais.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dévoila. Il était exactement comme la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Grand, une barbe noire taillée court et un smoking tout aussi sombre. Je croisai son regard. Il m'observait d'une façon hautaine.

-Alors comme cela tu as réussi trouver mon appartement, me dit-il.

-Bah... ouai, lui répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-On dit "Oui Monsieur", lâcha mon paternel en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

J'étais incrédule. Je ne l'avais certes pas vu depuis plusieurs années mais jamais il ne m'avait parut aussi froid et distant envers moi.

-Pap...Monsieur attendez. Moi et Hazel aimerions vous parler, tentais-je.

Il se figea puis se retourna vers nous.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire à ce que je sache. Maintenant laissez moi, j'ai du travail.

Puis, il retourna dans son bureau, sans dire un mot de plus. Hazel et moi nous regardâmes, les yeux exorbités.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir de cette façon, m'avoua-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Un truc devait sûrement clocher à propos de mon arrivée. Mais je ne me précipitais pas tout de suite sur ce mystère. J'avais d'autres choses à régler et avait tout le temps devant moi pour le découvrir. Ainsi, je haussai les épaules et pris mon PC pour poster ma vidéo dans ma chambre.

-Je vais dormir, m'appris ma soeur. Ne reste pas sur ton ordinateur jusqu'à tard dans la nuit grand frère !

Je l'enlaçai et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres respectives. Je m'assis tranquillement sur mon lit et mis la vidéo de Laughing Jack sur la toile. En attendant l'upload, je vérifiai une fois de plus mes réseaux sociaux.

Sur mon compte privé Facebook, je remarquai plusieurs nouvelles demande en ami. C'était les youtubers de cet après-midi ainsi qu'une tête blonde devenue familière dans mon inconscient. Je les acceptai tous. Surtout Will Solace mon... prof particulier ?

Une fenêtre de discussion s'afficha sur mon mur. Will. Je retins un cris de fangirl.

 **Will :** Hey ! ;)

J'hésitai à lui répondre mais fut bien obligé car son message affichait "vu". Mais que vais-je lui dire... j'optai pour un simple :

 **Moi :** Salut !

 **Will :** Ça va tu arrives à t'habituer au pays ?

 **Moi :** Plutôt oui :)

 **Will :** Tant mieux alors ! Tu veux qu'on se voit quand pour l'aide en anglais ?

Je réfléchis un instant. J'en avait strictement aucune idée. Mais au plus vite sera le mieux ! Demain je n'avais pas grand chose à faire, donc autant en profiter pour se voir.

 **Moi :** Demain vers 11h au Starbuck de la dernière fois ça te va ?

 **Will :** C'est parfait ! A demain Nico !

 **Moi :** Ciao Will !

Après m'être assuré qu'il avait lu mon message, je refermai la fenêtre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait avec ce garçon mais l'idée de le voir me rendais heureux. Et puis bon... il était canon.

En regardant YouTube, je vis que ma vidéo était enfin postée. Il y avait déjà les premiers "First" et autres commentaires. Le nombre de vues et de likes s'intensifiait de secondes en secondes.

La vidéo était appréciée et partagée, c'était le principal.

Je décidai enfin à me coucher. J'éteignis donc mon ordinateur et m'emmitouflai dans mes couvertures.

J'attendais avec impatience le jour où je dormirais avec un petit ami. Je me demandais ce que cela faisait. J'aimerai bien à ce moment même que deux bras s'enroulent autours de moi. Ce fut sur cette pensée que je plongeai dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

-Nico réveille toi il est déjà 10 heures !, cria Hazel en entrant dans ma chambre.

-Hum..., marmonnais-je.

Ai-je déjà dit que je n'étais pas du matin ?

-Pfff..., me dit Hazel. Tant pis si t'avais quelque chose de prévu alors !

Sur ces mots elle partit. N'importe quoi je n'avais rien de prév... WILL !

Je me réveillai immédiatement, pris des vêtements au hasard dans mon armoire et fila illico presto dans la salle de bain / spa.

Après une douche à la vitesse de la lumière, j'enfilai mes vêtements et essayai d'ordonner du mieux que je pouvais mes cheveux catastrophiques. Peine perdue, je me parfumai puis me regardai dans la glace.

Et merde.

J'avais choisis le mauvais Tshirt... Il était noir avec une tête chaton où était marqué en dessous sur un couteau "A mort le fléau du web !". Pitoyable Nico... T'es pitoyable...

J'avais pas le temps de me changer, je devais filer au plus vite.

Je prendrai mon chocolat chaud au Starbuck, tant pis. J'avais environ 30 minutes de métro pour aller au point de rendez vous. J'espère ne pas être en retard.

Sans même dire au revoir à Hazel, je courus vers la station de métro en bas de la rue. Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre l'ascenseur, c'était pour cela que je dévalais les escaliers ultra vite au risque de tomber gravement.

J'arrivai enfin à la station métro. Au moment où je débouchai sur le quais, le train s'arrêtait. Timing parfait.

J'entrai et pus enfin souffler. Comme l'idiot que j'étais j'avais oublié ma veste. Impossible de cacher mon horrible Tshirt... Joie.

Le trajet dura un temps interminable. Mais j'arrivai tout de même à bon port à temps.

Je sortis du métro et me dirigeai au Starbuck de la dernière fois. Le monde était rare.

Je vis immédiatement Will qui était attablé sur la terrasse et qui me fit un grand sourire. Sans le vouloir, le lui souris aussi.

Will se leva et me fit l'accolade. Je me crispai.

-Prêt ?, me demanda-t-il tout joyeux en lorgnant mon Tshirt tout en se rasseyant.

-Mouais, lui répondis-je en prenant la chaise d'en face. Et pas un mot sur mes vêtements Solace.

-Même pas "mignon" ?, insista-t-il.

-Même pas. C'est un chaton donc c'est pas mignon. C'est plutôt le pire fléau d'Internet.

-Au contraire ! Moi j'adore ! J'en ai un qui s'appelle Sunny car il est tout blond.

-Pourquoi qu'on s'est engagé sur cette discussion sérieux..., ronchonnais-je.

Will ria. J'ai déjà dit que son rire était magnifique ?  
... Tant pis je le redis.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux des leçons d'anglais vus que tu arrives bien à suivre cette conversation Di Angelo, me dit Will plus sérieusement.

Piégé. C'était bizarre mais avec lui je comprenais bien. Peut être parce que j'étais mystérieusement plus attentif à ses mots ? Chaipa... osef.

-J'ai envie de me débarrasser de mon accent, lui avouais-je.

Will affichait une tête surprise.

-Pourquoi ? C'est super sexy !

Will se figea.

-Euh excuse moi, oublie ce que je viens de dire. C'est juste que les filles craqueront pour ton accent.

Ah bon vraiment ? C'était qu'il ne connaissait pas Drew Tanaka et les gens de ma promo alors...

Je me demandai si mon soit disant "accent super sexy" pouvait faire de l'effet a lui... enfin aux garçons je voulais dire.

-Je crois que tu te trompes car on se moque de moi à propos de ça justement, lui avouais-je.

-Ne les écoutes pas ils sont juste jaloux, me rassura Will. Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?

Il voulait vraiment m'offrir à boire là ? C'était censé être de la drague ou juste de la camaraderie ? Mon cerveau allait exploser avec toutes ces pensées s'entremêlant dans mon esprit.

-Oui je veux bien un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît, dis-je en me sentant rougir pour aucune raison.

Will me souris encore (à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça... ) et se dirigea vers la caisse pour commander.

Je le dévorais littéralement du regard. Ce mec était magnifique. Je me demandais vraiment si il était gay. Il adoptait une allure décontracté et reposante, comme si il ne connaissait pas tous les petits tracas de la vie.

A mon avis j'avais vraiment un crush sur lui. Foutues hormones de merde.

Will revint avec deux chocolats et un cookie qu'il m'offrit.

-J'ai pas demandé de cookie Will..., constatais-je.

-Tu as besoin de manger. T'es maigre, faut que tu prennes un peu de bidon !

-Ok..., marmonnais-je une fois de plus en croquant mon délicieux biscuit.

J'aimais bien quand on s'occupait de moi. Je trouvais vraiment adorable de la part de Will, un mec que je connais depuis hier, de se soucier de ma santé.

Je me demandais si, en faisant semblant de m'étouffer , il allait me faire du bouche à bouche. Je rougis furieusement à cette pensée. J'étais tenté d'essayer mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter Will.

-Alors, commença Will en faisant semblant de ne pas voir ma tronche rouge tomate, parle moi un peu de toi et je te corrigerai si tu fais des erreurs de langue.

Je touillais dans mon chocolat et commençai :

-Comme tu le sais je viens de Venise. J'ai commencé a faire mes vidéo là bas pour m'occuper. J'ai toujours été passionné de pop culture et de trucs creepy. J'ai à mon actif plusieurs séries. Une parlant de théories, une autre de creepy pasta et une aussi sur des critiques de film. Mon rêve est justement de réaliser mes propres film et c'est pour cette raison que je me retrouve ici à New York pour faire mes études. Je vis dans l'appartement de mon père dans un grand hôtel avec ma demi-sœur Hazel qui fait elle aussi des vidéos. Le seul problème en ce moment est que je ne trouve pas de cadreur pour mes vidéos donc c'est un peu compliqué...

Je me tus. J'en avais assez dit. Will me fixa, intéressé et concentré.

-Mis à part quelques erreurs de conjugaisons tu parles bien Nico. Et tu cherches un cadreur c'est ça ?

-Ouaip...

(S'il te plaît propose moi mon aide t'es trop hot...)  
... Foutues hormones !

-Je suis passionné d'art et de photographie. Peut être que je pourrais t'aider ?, proposa Will.

-Hiiii trop bien !, lâchais-je en secouant mes mains.

Je blêmis et arrêtai immédiatement mon comportement de foutue fangirl.

-Pardonne moi Will, me reprenais-je. C'était vachement gay ce que je viens de faire et... euh... Bref. Voilà. Oublie.

Will paraissait troublé. Puis tout à coup son visage s'éclaira.

-T'es attiré par les garçon ?, me demanda Will.

-Non !, dis-je par réflexe. Non non non pas du tout je déteste ce genre de relation ! Vive les filles ! Youpi !

Merde... Je ne venais pas de rater une opportunité là ? Et voilà... Tout ça a cause de ce fichu instinct de survie de merde qui me forçait à mentir sur ma sexualité. Je devais vraiment soigner mon vocabulaire aussi.

-Ah. Ok, compris Will.

Il n'était pas... Déçu par hasard ?

-Et toi ?, lui demandais-je avec le plus grand sérieux en me penchant vers lui.

Will se recula un peu.

-Non, me dit-il encore plus troublé. J'aime les filles aussi...

Je sentis un petit truc se briser en moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais soudainement envie de pleurer. Comme la bouse noire qui me définissait, j'étais probablement tombé amoureux d'un hétéro. Tout ce que je voulais en ce moment même était de m'enfouir dans mon lit en chialant comme un bébé et en mangeant du chocolat.

-Tu te sens bien Nico ?, me demanda Will.

-O-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je la gorge serrée. Je dois y aller par contre...

Will esquissa un sourire timide.

-D'accord. C'était agréable de parler avec toi Nico, me Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait heureuse.

-De même. Je te contacterai pour le tournage d'une nouvelle vidéo si t'es toujours d'accord, ajoutai-je.

-Ça marche ! Et comme ça tu réviseras en même temps ton anglais. Cela fera d'une pierre deux coups, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris, gêné. Au lieu de me faire une accolade comme tout à l'heure, Will se contenta de me serrer la main.

Son geste creusa encore plus profond le petit trou qui s'était créé dans ma poitrine. Will était définitivement inatteignable.

J'allais avoir mal au cœur lorsque je le verrai pour une vidéo. Sa présence me ferait du mal mais elle m'était indispensable. J'avais besoin de le savoir à mes côtés. Il me rassurait.

Je rentrais seul. Je mis donc mes écouteurs et activai le mode aléatoire. Comme par hasard, je tombais sur "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" de Green Day...

 _I walk a lonely road_  
 _The only one that I have ever known_  
 _Don't know where it goes_  
 _But it's only me, and I walk alone..._

Je me mis a chantonner. Cette musique résumait parfaitement mon état d'esprit.

J'avançais, seul comme toujours. Tenant par la main et dans mon cœur un rêve inexhaustible. Je devenais fleur bleu lorsque j'écoutais ce groupe c'était ouf...

Vint enfin le moment que j'aimais le plus dans cette musique.

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
 _Till then I walk alone_

Une fois de plus le groupe avait raison. Seule mon ombre me tenait compagnie depuis que ma mère et ma sœur étaient mortes. Mortes tout comme le rêve de tenir Will Solace dans mes bras d'ailleurs.

Les larmes montaient en moi pendant que je prenais l'ascenseur de l'hôtel.

Une fois rentré, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas faim de toute manière.

Je mis de la musique sur mon enceinte pour que l'on n'entende pas ma tristesse sur le point d'éclater.

J'entrai dans mon lit et pleurai à chaudes larmes mon amour impossible. J'étais vraiment un raté. J'aurai sûrement dû lui dire la vérité.

J'avais tellement peur de l'avis des gens que je me réfugiais dans le mensonge et me faisait moi même du mal. Quel con... En fait c'était une erreur d'être venu ici. J'avais l'impression que ma situation était pire qu'avant.

C'était ainsi que je restais l'après midi entière dans mon lit à regarder des trucs débiles sur l'ordinateur pour tenter d'oublier le carnage de ce matin.

Cependant je devais rapidement me reprendre car dans quelques jours, je tournerai avec Percy et les autres.

C'était juste un petit coup au moral après tout... ça allait passer.

Enfin c'était ce que j'espérais...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Une fin de chapitre un peu tristounette j'avoue... Pour la suite on se revoit dans... longtemps ?**

 **Et sinon quel a été votre moment préféré ?**

 **Celui que vous avez le moins apprécié ?**

 **Je suis impatiente de pouvoir répondre a vos commentaires ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5 : J'ai fait un pacte

_**"Chapitre 5 : J'ai fais un pacte avec le Diable..."**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Et oui je l'ai fait... un chapitre de Our Story pas en retard ! Le truc de fou, moi même je n'y crois pas !**

 **Et merci pour les review sympa ! J'vous aime mes petits squelettes en chocolat !**

 **Bref ! Sinon voici la suite !**

* * *

 _4 jours plus tard._

La sonnerie marqua la fin du cours interminable d'effets spéciaux. Durant l'heure entière je me suis amusé à écrire des bêtises et à gribouiller sur mon cahier. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Notre prof avait tellement peu d'autorité que l'on pouvait faire tout ce que l'on voulait à condition que l'on ne parlait pas trop fort. Et étant d'un naturel peu bavard je ne risquais jamais de me faire chopper.

Je rangeai donc mes affaires dans mon sac et me dirigeai vers le campus. Ayant un prof absent à cette heure-ci, j'avais décidé de flâner un peu dans ce grand espace vert plutôt agréable. Je marchais donc tranquillement vers un arbre que j'avais repéré auparavant et m'y allongeai.

Je mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et m'évadai de ce monde nul à chier (désolé pour le vocabulaire, je ne dirai jamais cela en vidéo c'est promis ). Il y avait du soleil aujourd'hui, c'était très agréable d'écouter Panic! At The Disco avec toute cette lumière m'éblouissant.

Je regardais les feuilles de l'arbre au dessus de moi. Elles étaient d'un vert translucide. En un mot : magique. Je laissais le vent tiède caresser mon visage, m'offrant une sensation de bien être.

Je me sentais proche de la nature, comme les fois où moi et Bianca s'amusions dans la ferme de nos grands parents. On jouait dans un petit ruisseau à faire des ricochets et à attraper des grenouilles. Je me souvenais encore de la fois où j'avais réussis à choper une couleuvre sous le regard médusé (Méduse... serpents... pigé ?) de ma grande sœur. J'étais super fier de ma capture ! Mais Bianca en avait décidée autrement car elle s'était sauvée et avait glissé dans l'eau ! En bon petit frère que j'étais j'avais relâché le serpent et avait sauvé ma sœur. Après elle m'avait fait la tête pendant toute la soirée mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

J'étais profondément enfoncé dans mes réflexions lorsque je sentis des gens s'asseoir à côté de moi, me faisant de l'ombre. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret à ces gens et, malheureusement je découvris leur identité. Drew et son colosse Joey. J'étais dans la merde bien profond à mon avis...

Je tentai donc ma technique ultime, celle acquise avec des années d'entraînement intensif, celle dont je maîtrisais tout les arts avec perfection, celle où personne ne pourra m'égaler :

Je les ignorai superbement.

Quoi ? Vous avez crus que j'allais me casser en grognant ? Petits joueurs... vous ne me connaissais pas ! Je suis un fou ! (ou pas...) Bref, je ne faisais donc pas attention à leur présence, même si ils me dérangeaient.

-Hey Nico Di Angelo, attaqua la pimbêche, on peut discuter un peu ?

J'étais rivé sur mon téléphone (un Nokia... oui je savais que c'était nul.) et ne disais rien, bien trop absorbé par "House of memories" qui hurlait dans mes oreilles. Limite je ne les entendais pas et tant mieux ! Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici en plus ! C'était mon arbre ! MON arbre ! Hum.

Voyant que je ne leurs répondais pas, Joey arracha mon portable de mes mains et le mis dans sa poche. Je fus donc bien obligé de tourner la tête vers eux avec un regard noir.

-Ma copine t'as parlé p'tite tarlouze, me dit l'éléphant bodybuildé. Tu lui réponds ou j'te casse ta gueule de fragile.

What ?! Il se prenait pour qui là ! Je n'étais pas fragile ! Je m'étais cassé le bras une fois dans ma vie à cause d'une bagarre au collège et avait survécu à plusieurs chutes en scooter ! Pour info en Italie on roulait un peu comme des cinglés...

-Bon alors tu lui réponds ?!, cria Joey en serrant le poing.

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens de façon blasée et lui répondit un simple mais efficace :

-Non.

Joey commença à voir rouge. Je voyais même une veine sur sa tempe pulser de rage.

-P'tain j'vais le buter..., siffla-t-il.

-Ne mâche pas tes mots mec. C'est moche. Tout comme ton faciès, lui dis-je avec un petit air supérieur pour le faire rager encore plus.

Drew pâlit et se retourna vivement vers son copain.

-Et si tu allais me chercher quelque chose à boire mon chéri ?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton mielleux.

Joey retira enfin son regard de moi pour répondre à sa pu... bien aimée.

-Mouais. Tant que je ne vois pas sa tête à cet idiot... Il me donne trop envie de le tabasser.

Puis il s'éloigna. Yes ! Plus qu'une personne à faire fuir !

-Pardonne l'attitude de Jojo mon chou, dit Drew d'une voix qu'elle pensait probablement sensuelle mais qui ne me faisait aucun effet. Tu t'intègres bien ?

Je soufflai. Elle me saoulait déjà.

-Si tu es venue pour me demander un truc en particulier déballes rapidement avant que je te vire. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec toi.

Comme ça c'était clair, elle allait passer immédiatement au vif du sujet ! Et ainsi je serai plus rapidement tranquille.

-Ok "GhostKing", énonça la chinoise trop maquillée en posant une main sur ma cuisse sans autorisation. Que dirais-tu d'un petit marché entre nous ?

Bizarrement je la sentais mal cette histoire. Et sa main était gelée ! Cependant j'évitais de la chasser car elle allait une fois de plus avancer l'argument de mon homosexualité. Et... non. Juste non. En plus son petit amis avait une grande envie de défoncer les gens de mon type. Quelle superbe université...

-Cela dépend de la nature de ton marché..., dis-je suspicieux.

-En fait j'aimerai te venir en aide. Et a moi même aussi. Nous serons tous les deux gagnant dans cette histoire !

Bon c'était quand qu'elle allait me parler clairement là !?

-Vois-tu, commença Drew en caressant ma cuisse de ses doigts glaciaux, Joey regarde de plus en plus les autres filles. Et j'en suis très jalouse ! Alors, je souhaitais le rendre jaloux à mon tour...

Je sentais la grosse embrouille foncer vers moi actuellement. Je ne voulais pas me mêler aux histoires de cette fille ! Et encore moins me confronter à ce Joey !

-Faisons semblant de sortir ensemble !, termina Drew. Ainsi Jojo retournera dans mes bras en voyant que je m'égare de lui à mon tour. Et tu passeras pour un vrai hétéro !

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un scénario d'une de ces foutues séries américaines pour adolescents. Beurk. Et je n'y gagnais rien dans cette histoire en plus !

-Certainement pas !, lui répondis-je. Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette histoire ne me concernant même pas !

Drew me regarda sévèrement.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas bien compris la situation Nico Di Angelo. Si tu refuses, je me verrai dans l'obligation de répandre toutes les rumeurs courant sur toi à ton sujet dans TOUT le campus ! Je suis quelqu'un de très influent vois-tu... Alors ? Que choisis-tu ?

Ainsi les rumeurs ne s'étaient pas encore répandues comme je le pensais ? Cette idiote utilisait ce chantage pour régler ses petites affaires ! Elle était terriblement machiavélique cette vipère... Je sentais que j'allais m'enliser dans des complots pas possibles si j'acceptais... mais d'un autre coté je ne pouvais en aucun cas laisser échapper les paroles de Drew dans la nature ! Il suffisait qu'elle le dise à une personne et la rumeur allais se répandre comme une traînée de poudre !

-Je... d'accord, soufflais-je, vaincu. Mais je ne suis pas homo alors tes rumeurs sont fausses et inutiles ! Sache que je fais ça uniquement pour éviter que tu déballe des mensonges sur moi.

Au moins j'ai été clair. Mais malheureusement Drew était bien plus maligne que ce que j'imaginais.

-Nico, mon pauvre petit Nico... je SAIS que tu as des vues sur les mecs ! Je te vois lorgner les garçons dans la classe. Et j'ai même prise des photos de toi pendant un de tes rendez-vous secret au Starbuck !

Sur ces mots, Drew sortit son téléphone et me montra une photo. C'était bien moi avec Will Solace hier. Sur le cliché on me voyait clairement rougir et Will me sourire. Cette photo était plutôt mignonne si ce n'était pas cette peste de beurette qui l'avait prise.

En tout cas, je frissonnais à l'idée que cette photo paraisse dans le campus. Cela signifierait ainsi que Joey et sa clique allaient probablement me tabasser et faire je ne sais quelles agressions envers moi. Et c'était sûrement de cette manière que Drew comptait faire répandre le mensonge.

Flippant. Je me sentais pris au piège, sans aucune échappatoire.

Drew me fit un sourire cruel. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné.

-Joey reviendra dans peu de temps. Embrasse moi.

-QU-QUOI ?!, criais-je, incrédule.

Non ! Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser ! Cette fille était dégoûtante et manipulatrice ! Le Malin incarné ! Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Drew m'attira violemment vers elle et m'obligea a poser mes lèvre sur les siennes.

Pour ne pas vomir, je rentrais mes propres lèvres dans ma bouche pour limiter du mieux que je pouvais ce contact. Mais cette dingue ne se laissait pas faire. Elle me plaqua contre l'arbre pour m'empêcher de partir et m'embrassa plus farouchement en maintenant ma tête. Je secouais ma tête pour m'échapper mais elle avait une sacrée poigne !

J'avais envie de pleurer à cet instant. J'étais tenté de la frapper mais si des gens me voyaient, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Surtout que Drew pouvait me mener la vie dure si je n'acceptais pas son marché.

Enfin, elle stoppa son baiser et me regarda. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors ?, demanda-t-elle. C'était comment ? Toujours envie de draguer les garçons ?

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Personne ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attiré par les mecs ! Personne ! Elle n'allait certainement pas décider de ma vie ! Elle me lâcha enfin avec un petit sourire méchant.

Sans même m'en apercevoir, je pleurais, autant de tristesse que de rage.

-Vas-t-en Drew, sanglotais-je.

Elle ne bougeait pas et se contentait de m'observer avec une expression neutre.

-VAS-T-EN !, répétais-je en hurlant.

Ayant enfin écoutée ma plainte, elle se releva et se dirigea on ne sait où. Après son départ, je me recroquevillai sur moi même et pleurai en silence. Jamais je n'avais voulu m'enfoncer dans une histoire pareille. Cette soit disant prestigieuse université allait encourir ma perte, c'était sûre.

Je pleurais encore comme un môme lorsque quelqu'un me secoua.

De tout mon cœur j'espérais que ce soit Will Solace pour qu'il puisse peut être me prendre dans ses bras et me bercer pour me calmer. J'adorerai l'entendre me souffler des mots doux à mon oreille en me faisant des petits baisers au cou. Ouaip... j'étais amoureux, c'était sûre. Cette idée me réjouissait un peu. J'avais trouvé mon beau sauveur. Malgré le fait qu'il était inaccessible, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer à mes côtés en se tenant la main.

On me secoua encore plus.

-Oui Wil-, commençai-je en relevant ma tête pour m'interrompre directement en découvrant à la place du beau blond un grand brun.

-Où est Drew ?, me demanda cet idiot de Joey.

-Pas là, lui dis-je en cachant ma tristesse.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança dangereusement vers moi. Tien et au fait... il gardait toujours mon téléphone dans sa poche !

-Où se trouve-t-elle alors ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas regardé !, répondis-je.

-"Pas regardé" ? Me prendrais tu pour un idiot Di Angelo ? Ce n'est certainement pas une tapette dans ton genre qui va me faire croire que tu n'as pas vue vers où elle était partie !, cria-t-il en me crachant dessus.

Sans le faire exprès, je reniflai, dévoilant ainsi ma faiblesse émotionnelle. Joey me regarda ainsi avec un sourire torve. Il prenait sans doutes plaisir à me voir dans cet état. Quel sadique...

-Bah alors ? On est _faible_? Ton petit copain t'a trompé car t'as pas voulu te faire prendre par l'arrière ?

Il avait dépassé les bornes avec son langage crus et vulgaire. Je voulais le tuer. Je voyais rouge à présent et l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines. Alors, sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur Joey pour ainsi espérer qu'il se taise. Bien évidement, cet idiot avait envisagé la possibilité que je tente de le frapper. Ainsi, il me balança un puissant coup de poing au ventre puis il me frappa à l'œil gauche.

Je chutai à terre. En tentant de me relever, je reçus plusieurs coups de pieds au torse. Joey me hurlait dessus en exprimant toute sa rage envers moi par le biais de ses paroles et de ses coups. Je me protégeais le visage pour éviter qu'il me casse le nez où je ne savais quoi. J'avais très mal. Par miracle, je réussi à envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre de mon agresseur et pus me relever.

Je lui fis à mon tour des coups de poings mais, avec mes muscles quasis inexistants, Joey repris rapidement l'avantage et me cogna ma tête contre l'arbre. J'étais complètement sonné. Pendant de temps, le grand brun s'acharnait sur moi en me balançant des coups de poings au visage. Un coup de pied entre mes jambes eu pour effet de me mettre à genoux à terre en criant de douleur. Je n'arrivais presque plus à bouger et mes pensées étaient floues.

Je sentis enfin que Joey avait arrêté. J'étais étalé à terre et saignais abondamment.

-J'avais longtemps envie de te faire ça sale ordure, siffla le grand costaud. J'ai toujours aimé maltraiter les pédés dans ton genre.

J'émis un faible "ta gueule" avant de recevoir un ultime coup de pied qui m'assomma.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Après être sorti de l'infirmerie où on m'avait emmené pendant mon évanouissement, je retournai chez moi en traînant des pieds et en baissant la tête. Cette humiliation avait été bien trop puissante. Et malheureusement, cela allait sans doutes empirer lorsque Joey découvrira que je "sors" avec sa petite amie.

J'avais des bleus partout. Mon visage avait une grosse coupure sur la tempe ainsi que sur la lèvre inférieure et j'avais un œil aux bords noir. Les bleus sur mon torse ne se contaient plus. Un jour je me vengerai de lui. Je voulais le tuer. Qui savait combien de personnes ce mec avait battu ? Je ne serais pas étonné si l'on me disait que je n'étais pas le premier.

Je passai mon badge dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel et montai. Il était midi et Hazel devait sans doutes m'attendre pour manger. Elle n'aimait pas être toute seule dans l'appartement, ce que je comprenais très bien étant donné que l'atmosphère était glaciale et sans âme.

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Hazel m'attendait avec un grand sourire. Mais en me voyant, son expression changea et elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-OH MON DIEU NICO !, s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Que s'est-il passé ?!

Je la pris doucement dans mes bras.

-Rien, lui mentis-je. On a juste volé mon téléphone et j'ai voulu le récupérer. Je vais bien Hazel.

-Qui t'as fait cela ?, pleura-t-elle. Je n'aime pas voir mon grand frère dans cet état...

Je lui fit un bisou sur le front en lui disant que mon agresseur était un type cagoulé. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir mais c'était la meilleure façon de la protéger. Si Joey où je ne savais qui connaissait nos liens de parentés, Hazel risquait de graves problèmes.

Elle sanglota encore un peu et caressa soigneusement mon visage tuméfié. Je tentai de lui sourire malgré la douleur que me procurait ce geste. Elle me sourit légèrement à son tour.

-Va prendre un bon bain pour te relaxer grand frère, m'intima-t-elle. Le principal dans toutes cette histoire est que tu n'as rien de très grave. Juste de grosses boursouflures et un coquard de pirate.

Je pouffai à sa remarque et exécutai son conseil. Je rentrai donc dans notre salle de bain immense décorée dans un style gréco-romain et ouvrit les robinets de la grande baignoire/jacuzzi/piscine/truc de ouf. Je mis aussi quelques encens dans la pièce et activa un bruit de source coulante grâce aux enceintes dissimulées dans les fausses pierres de la salle de bain. Une fontaine artificielle coulait même dans le bain. C'était très relaxant.

Je me déshabillai donc et entrai avec précaution dans mon bain. L'eau était fort chaude mais c'était supportable. J'expirai un grand coup et me détendis. Les bulles m'offraient un massage agréable là où j'avais mal. Je me surpris même à chantonner, chose que je ne faisais jamais lorsque je me lavais. Cela faisait de l'écho et c'était plutôt plaisant. Je me demandais si je chantais bien... évidemment jamais je ne chanterai devant quelqu'un ! Jamais ! Ainsi ce mystère ne sera jamais résolu... osef.

J'étais bien. Super bien même. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un certain blond à mes côtés et j'étais au paradis. Je nageai vers la fontaine et mis ma tête en dessous pour me laver les cheveux façon sirène-toi-même-tu-sais. J'observais en même temps les fausses mosaïques au plafond. Elles représentaient plein de mythes mythologiques tels que Orphée, Pygmalion, Daphné, Narcisse, Lycaon et bien d'autre. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver carrément à une autre époque ! C'était cool !

Après m'être lavé, je m'assis sur une marche du bain et m'affaissai contre le bord en fermant les yeux. Je pensais à des trucs calmes et reposant. La paix. Puis, comme une nouille, je m'endormis dans mon bain et rêvai de ce foutus Will inatteignable.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Que vous inspire mo OC Joey ?**

 **Qu'elle a été votre moment préféré et celui que vous avez le moins aimé ?**

 **Sur ce on se retrouve bientôt !**

 **Ciao ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 6 : Silence on tourne !

_**Silence on tourne !**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres ! 3150 mots au lieu de 2500 ! Profitez bien !**

 **Bref ! Sur ce voici le chapitre !**

* * *

-Nico ? Nico réveille toi !, m'intima Hazel en me réveillant, encore dans mon bain.

Je repris lentement mes esprits jusqu'à ce que... QUOI ?! DANS MON BAIN ?! Je sursautai de surprise et ramenai la mousse vers moi pour me cacher.

-Hazel !, m'exclamais-je, sors d'ici c'est gênant !

La jeune fille ria en me voyant aussi pudique.

-T'es mon frère on s'en fiche ! Tu as roupillé ici pendant plus d'une heure ! Je t'ai appelé plein de fois pour manger mais tu n'es pas venu. Alors je suis allé moi même à ta rencontre et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en te voyant ainsi ! J'ai crus que tu t'étais noyé !

Je me calmai, voyant qu'elle s'était fait du souci pour moi.

-Oh..., lui dis-je en baissant les yeux. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien fréro, me rassura-t-elle. Habille toi maintenant.

Puis elle partit, me laissant seul pour me sécher. Je pris donc une grande serviette douce et me séchai. Le miroir en face de moi reflétait mon reflet... moche. J'étais à la limite du squelettique. On distinguait facilement mes côtes et les tendons de mon cou. Ma peau était plus pâle que d'habitude. J'avais un aspect maladif alors que je n'avais rien. De plus, il fallait vraiment que je pensais à aller chez le coiffeur. Mes cheveux atteignaient presque ma nuque et je ne voyais rien avec mes mèches de devant. Et puis même si je brossais mes cheveux vers l'arrière, j'aurai toujours des épis qui allaient ressortir. Je n'étais vraiment pas un canon de beauté. J'avais plus l'air d'être la caricature d'un emo suicidaire. Classe...

Après mon affreuse contemplation, je m'habillai enfin. Cette après midi j'allais enfin tourner avec les autres Youtubers. Ainsi je choisis une tenue adéquate avec une couleur que je ne portais jamais : Du noir. On ne changeait pas une équipe qui gagnait.

Je revins dans la pièce à vivre où je mangeai un plat de viande succulent préparé par l'hôtel. Hazel quand à elle regardait un show à la télévision. Comme à mon habitude, je ne finissais pas mon assiette et abordai une expression anxieuse. Après cela, je m'installa à côté d'Hazel avec mon PC pour répondre à mes mails et à quelques commentaires de ma dernière vidéo.

Parmi les commentaires, beaucoup me demandaient quand allait se dérouler mon prochain live et FAQ. Bien décidé à leur répondre, j'envoyai un message sur mon Facebook public et mon Twitter en leur informant que le prochain sera d'ici trois semaines voire un mois si j'étais débordé.

-Nico ?, me questionna ma demi-sœur en zyeutant mon ordinateur. Ça te fait quoi d'être connu ?

Très bonne question... à vrai dire je ne me l'était jamais posée.

-Je ne sais pas, lui dis-je les yeux rivés sur mon écran. C'est la première fois que j'y réfléchis en fait. Le truc c'est que je ne fais pas forcément attention au nombre d'abonnés qui me suivent. J'agis normalement, comme-ci j'étais encore à mes débuts avec ma petite communauté de 10000 personnes. Je ne change pas selon le nombre de vues comme certaines personnes ont tendance à faire. Je tente de rester naturel.

Hazel digéra mes paroles puis me souris.

-J'en était sûre !, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Tu n'es pas le type de personne à prendre la grosse tête ! J'adore ton humilité, et c'est ce que beaucoup de tes abonnés doivent apprécier aussi !

Je lui retournai un sourire gêné. J'étais flatté par ce qu'elle me disait.

-Sans doutes..., lui répondis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

Sans en être prévenu, Hazel se jeta sur moi et me fit un gros câlin. Pendant une seconde je me crispais mais me détendis immédiatement et lui rendis son étreinte.

-Je suis hyper heureuse d'avoir un frère comme toi, me confia-t-elle. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi papa n'a pas l'air d'être de cet avis.

-Moi aussi Haz'... mais ne t'inquiète pas, on le saura un jours.

-J'espère ! Sinon je vais utiliser un tour de magie pour lui faire cracher le morceau !, dit-elle en riant.

-Ne le transforme pas en grenouille sinon il faudra l'embrasser !, blaguais-je.

-Beurk !, laissa échapper ma sœur en se pinçant les lèvres.

On éclata tout deux d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Pour ma part, rire était une chose si rare que les muscles de ma mâchoire me faisaient mal. Mais ça faisait du bien de se détendre ainsi. Surtout après ce que j'avais vécut ce matin. Tien à propos de ce matin...

-Dis Hazel... saurais-tu comment camoufler mes blessures au visage ? Cet après-midi je vais devoir tourner une vidéo avec des Youtubers et je n'ai pas envie de paraître sur la toile ainsi.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-MAQUILLAGE ! HIIII !

Pourquoi avais-je dit cela déjà ? Merda elle allait délirer je le sentais venir...

Elle me pris immédiatement par la main et sautilla d'un pas joyeux vers sa chambre. Elle était peinte dans des nuances de violet et de blanc. Sur les murs il y avait plein de poster de trucs mignon style licorne, chaton et autre... et puis bien sûre sa caméra pour tourner ses vidéos de magie. Hazel me fit asseoir devant un petit meuble style princesse avec un miroir décoré autour par des papillons. Il y avait bien trop de trucs kawaii pour mon esprit hyper dark ici...

-Qu'allons nous faire à la demoiselle ?, demanda ma (foutue) sœur en attachant mes satanés cheveux en une minuscule queue de cheval pour dégager mon visage.

-Ta gueule et cache moi ces bleus, lui dis-je avec un ton bougon. Je ne suis pas ta Barbie.

Elle sortit donc une grande palette de maquillage avec plein de couleurs, des tonnes de tubes de je-ne-savais-quoi et de... l'eye liner ? Oh mon Dieu. Mais avant toutes choses, elle commença à me mettre de la BB-crem sur mes blessures pour hydrater le tout. Enfin c'était ce que j'avais lu sur l'emballage hein...

-Tu me dis si je te fais mal Nico, m'informa-t-elle.

-Ça va..., lui répondis-je en scrutant tous ses faits et gestes.

Jamais je ne comprendrai le délire des filles à se foutre de la peinture sur la tronche... jamais... Je fermai mes yeux au moment où Hazel mit du produit sur mon coquard. Cela me lançait un peu mais la douleur était supportable.

-Je vais maintenant appliquer le fond de teint, annonça-t-elle. Tu as de la chance que j'en ai pour ta couleur de peau !

C'était sûre qu'avec un font de teint foncé sur moi ce ne serai pas terrible. Voir même ridicule.

-Dis, tu vois la Youtubeuse MissCherokee ?, observa Hazel. J'ai regardé toutes ses vidéos alors fais moi confiance pour le maquillage ! Je sais ce que je fais !

MissCherokee ? Ah oui... Piper.

-A propos d'elle je vais tourner avec cette Youtubeuse dans "Les Tutos des Héros", lui révélais-je.

-OH PUNAISE ! C'est vrai ?!, s'exclama-t-elle. Je pourrai venir avec toi ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis ouiii !

-A une condition. Si je suis satisfait du camouflage, lui dis-je en faisant du chantage.

-Ok !

Sur ce elle redoubla de patience pour cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait toute trace de coup. Au bout d'un moment elle m'intima de fermer les yeux pour mettre la touche finale.

Puis enfin, elle m'autorisa à m'admirer dans le miroir.

J'avais considérablement changé. Plus aucune trace de blessure n'était visible sur ma peau qu'elle avait d'ailleurs un peu assombrie, ce qui me donnait un aspect plus...vivant. Ensuite, mes lèvres étaient un poil plus rosées et mes yeux étaient contournés d'un trait d'eye liner très fin faisant ressortir leur couleur onyx. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, je ne ressemblais pas à une fille. On aurait même dit que je n'avais pas de maquillage ! (mis à part l'eye liner que j'aimais secrètement. Il me donnait un petit côté rock.)

-Tu aimes ?, me questionna Hazel d'un ton soucieux.

Je me retourna vivement vers elle avec un grand sourire.

-J'adore ! Tu es autorisée à venir avec moi cet après-midi !

Pour une fois je me sentais attirant. Et ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable ! J'avais même plus de confiance en moi !

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Hazel et moi sonnions à la porte de l'appartement de Percy Jackson. Mais, à la place du brun au yeux vert, ce fut un blond aux yeux gris qui nous ouvrit.

-Oups, pardon, m'excusais-je en reculant. J'ai du me tromper d'appartement. Je cherche Percy Jackson.

-C'est bien chez lui, affirma le blond. Tu es bien GhostKing ?

Je hocha la tête et il m'ouvrit en grand en me serrant la main et en saluant ma demi-sœur.

-Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Magnus et suis le cousin d'Annabeth. On m'a recruté Alex et moi pour le cadrage et le montage de la chaîne.

Alex ? C'était qui encore ce type... ?

J'entrai donc avec Hazel qui me suivait timidement. L'appartement était géant (mais tout de même moins que le nôtre). C'était un loft avec une mezzanine et une grande pièce à vivre avec les canapés disposé d'une façon à ce que tout le monde soit dans l'angle de la caméra qui était disposée sur un trépied.

Toute l'équipe était là et discutait autour d'une assiette de bonbon qui ne faisait déjà plus long feu.

Percy en nous voyant arriver, se dirigea vers nous avec un grand sourire.

-Il ne manquait plus que toi GhostKing ! Et qui est donc la fille qui t'accompagne ? Ta petite amie ?

Hazel manqua de s'étouffer avec un bonbon qu'elle avait pioché tellement la question de Percy était stupide.

-C'est ma demi-sœur, le corrigeais-je. Elle avait insisté pour venir car elle rêve de rencontrer Piper. Elle ne fera pas le bazars pendant l'émission, c'est promit.

Piper, à l'entente de son prénom, venait vers nous. Hazel sautillait sur place en voyant la belle cherokee. Elle était habillée d'un petit haut fleuris et d'un short beige abîmé. Elle avait accroché dans ses cheveux une belle plume bleue d'origine inconnue.

-On parle de moi ici ?, observa-t-elle.

-Ouaip, dis Percy sans rajouter d'explications.

Piper attendais sa réponse qui ne venait pas. Je décidai de sauver la situation en expliquant qu'Hazel était très fan de ses vidéos.

-Vraiment ? Demanda la Youtubeuse. C'est trop gentil !

Hazel sembla gêné par le compliment.

-Viens, dit Piper pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je vais te présenter les autres personnes.

Les deux filles partirent ainsi vers le groupe que je n'osais pas vraiment rejoindre.

-On finit les réglages techniques et on pourra tourner, annonça Percy en se dirigeant à son tour vers les autres.

Je restai planté là, étant trop timide pour voir les autres Youtubers. Cependant, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'était Magnus.

-Tu ne vas pas les voir ?, me demanda-t-il.

-Hum non, marmonnais-je en retirant sa main. Je n'aime pas trop quand il y a du monde.

-Je vois, me dit-il. Mais tu sais tu-

-Que fais-tu avec ce type là Magnus ?! s'interposa un mec bizarre.

Il avait des cheveux teints en vert, des yeux vairons, une chemise à carreaux rose, un jean vert d'eau et enfin un gilet vert. Il avait un style vraiment... curieux.

-Calmos mec, on ne fait que discuter, lui dis-je sur la défensive.

Magnus blanchit avec ce que je venais de dire. Mais... je n'avais rien fait de grave non ?

-"Mec" ?, répéta-t-il.

Je me sentais gêné. J'avais loupé une information où quoi ?

-Bah... oui ? "Mec" comme dans "Il" comme dans "garçon" non ?

A mon avis je devais avoir dit une bêtise car il me regardait bizarrement.

-"Elle", annonça l'inconnu(e ?). Quand tu parles de moi je te prie de dire "elle", sauf avis contraire de ma part.

-Tu ressors toujours la même réplique chérie..., soupira Magnus. Il n'était pas au courant.

Au courant de quoi ? Que c'était une fille ? Il fallait me prévenir bon sang ! Je me sentais idiot à présent !

-Mouais, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis Alex Fierro, la copine de Magnus et la cadreuse/monteuse de l'équipe.

-Enchanté, lui dis-je en rougissant de honte sur ce que j'avais dit précédemment. Je suis désolé par ce que je viens de dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis cool avec ça.

-Relax j'ai l'habitude, me rassura Alex en allant vers la caméra avec Magnus.

Ils formaient un couple assez spécial. Je les trouvaient plutôt bien ensemble, même si je ne les connaissaient pas vraiment.

Hazel revint vers moi et m'informa que la vidéo allait commencer. Ainsi, je m'assis sur le bout du canapé avec les autres et la vidéo commença.

-Salutation Youtube !, commença Percy. Bienvenue sur la toute nouvelle chaîne "Les Tutos des Héros" ! Je suis Cervelle d'Algue, président de cette assemblée de gros nuls pour-

-Hey on est pas des nuls !, s'exclama Léo. On est tout simplement des tarés !

Certains d'entre nous rigolèrent. Mais pas moi bien sûre.

-Wow wow wow Percy !, s'interposa Annabeth en se levant. Laisse moi leur présenter le programme de la chaîne.

Sur ces mots elle poussa Percy sur le canapé et resta debout pour expliquer tout ce qu'il se passera. Pendant qu'elle expliquait le programme, les autres firent parfois quelques grimaces (et Léo Valdez des gestes pervers).

-... et ainsi, nous allons immédiatement commencer par présenter les Youtubers ici présents !

Annabeth commença donc à présenter tout le monde et finit par moi.

-Enfin, un petit nouveau sur le sol américain. Il se nomme Nico Di Angelo et son surnom est GhostKing. Ce petit italien fait des creepy pasta et autres vidéos de théories pour effrayer la toile entière !

Je fis un simple "coucou" à la caméra. Pour finir, Annabeth annonça le jeu d'aujourd'hui :

-Pour que vous appreniez à mieux connaître les personnes ici même, on a concocté un "action où vérité" explosif !

-Quelqu'un à dit explosif ?!, cria Léo tout excité.

-La ferme Léo !, dirent Piper et son petit ami Jason en chœur.

J'admis que j'avais souris...

-Qui veut commencer ?, demanda Annabeth en se rasseyant à sa place.

Percy, Léo et Jason aka le trio des idiots levèrent en même temps la main. Puis ensuite vint Frank qui la leva plus timidement.

La blonde désigna Frank pour le premier tour.

Le sino-canadien posa donc sa question à Jason.

-Jason, action où vérité ?

Le blond ne réfléchit même pas une seconde et dit "action". Il fut donc obligé d'imiter la carpe hors de l'eau sur la table basse juste devant eux. Je pouffai de rire car il faisait très bien le poisson entrain de crever et il s'en donnait à cœur joie !

Vint ensuite le tour de Piper qui révéla qu'elle détestait les robes, Léo qui fit du pôle dance autour de Percy, Annabeth qui fut obligée de se coller une image de tarentule sur le front, Percy qui avouait détester manger un aliment non-bleu même si cela avait le même goût et enfin...

-Nico !, annonça Percy. Action où vérité ?

Aïe. Venant de Percy, j'aurai le droit à un défi dérangeant si je choisissais l'option "action". J'espérais donc qu'il ai moins d'imagination avec la catégorie "vérité".

-Vérité, déclarais-je avec appréhension.

Percy réfléchit longuement jusqu'à ce que...

-As-tu un crush ?

Je rougis immédiatement. J'étais grillé.

-P-Peut-être, bégayais-je. Je ne sais pas trop...

-Ooooh ! Qui-est-ce ? Demanda-t-il. Elle s'appelle comment ?

Je rougis encore plus. Non Jackson... ce n'était pas vraiment une fille...

-Drew, mentis-je (je trichais, oui et alors ?!). Elle s'appelle Drew et elle est dans mon université.

J'espère que Will ne verra pas cette vidéo. Sinon mon rêve s'éteindra aussi brusquement qu'une bougie dans une cuvette de toilettes. Tien, je venais de faire une comparaison très poétique...

-Elle est mignonne ?, se renseigna Piper.

Dans le genre pute c'était du haut niveau !

-Euuuh... elle est d'origine chinoise... ou japonaise je ne sais pas trop.

La cherokee hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-J'espère que tu sortiras avec elle et que vous soyez heureux.

J'avais la boule au ventre. Je n'avais jamais demandé à faire partie de son histoire de pétasse jalouse. Je tentai tout de même de sourire à Piper pour son mot qu'elle croyait "gentil".

A mon avis mes fan allaient me poser bien des questions lorsque la vidéo sortira...

Le jeu continua donc et je désignai Frank qui choisis lui aussi vérité. En tant que connaisseur de sa chaîne, je lui demandai quel était son deck préféré dans mon jeu de carte favori lorsque j'étais plus petit : Mythomagic.

-Hum... j'hésite entre Africanus-Extrem et Terra-Reborn..., énonça Frank. Non, je joue plus avec Terra-Reborn car les cartes Héros Légendaires sont vraiment puissantes. Mon deck préféré est donc celui-ci, même si je préfère le design de l'autre.

C'était moi aussi mon préféré... peut être devrais-je l'inviter chez moi pour que l'on se fasse une partie ? Non j'étais bien trop timide pour lui demander cela. De plus il n'acceptera même pas car on ne se connaissait pas.

Le tournage de la vidéo se finit après un deuxième tour de table. Cette fois-ci j'avais pris action et devais mettre mes chaussettes sur mes oreilles et imiter le pitbull... quel jeu débile. Après cela, Percy nous convia tous à un goûter composé uniquement de nourriture bleu. Hazel et moi ne sommes pas restés longtemps car elle voulait réviser pour une évaluation le lendemain. Pour ma part c'était journée pédagogique et tant mieux ! On dit tous les deux au revoir à tout le monde puis nous repartîmes chez nous.

-Nico cette après-midi était tellement géniale !, s'exclama-t-elle en rentrant dans l'hôtel. J'ai rencontré plein de personnes trop cool ! Et je me suis même fait des amis ! Oh et je ne savais pas que tu avais potentiellement une copine ! Tu pourras me la présenter ? Et sinon tu connais le dénommé Frank ? Il est trop mignon ! Et-

-Calmos Hazel !, lui intimais-je. Je sais que tu as passé une bonne journée. Si tu veux tu retournera avec moi la prochaine fois. Et non je ne te présenterai pas ma "copine" car on ne sort pas ensemble. Tien et pourquoi tu veux connaître Frank ?

Ma soeur parut toute gênée et pour éviter ma dernière question elle se faufila dans sa chambre tout en continuant à dire qu'elle avait passée une superbe après-midi. Quand à moi je me plantai comme à mon habitude devant mon ordinateur avec un soda. D'ailleurs, je faillis le recracher lorsque je vis un message de Will sur Facebook.

Will : Bonjour Nico. J'ai trouvé un endroit pouvant être sympa à tourner pour tes vidéos. Il c'est une usine désaffectée dont l'adresse est présente sur le plan ci-dessous. Réponds moi vite pour que je prépare les lieux. Salut.

C'était moi où il paraissait froid et distant dans son message ? Je n'aimais pas vraiment cela... Néanmoins je lui répondis :

Moi : Salut Will. L'endroit est parfait, merci d'en avoir trouvé un pareil. Demain j'ai une journée de libre, peut-être pourrions nous tourner là-bas si tu peux ?

Will : Ok, pas de problèmes.

Moi : Génial ! A demain alors ! :)

Pourquoi avais-je mis ce smiley et ces points d'exclamation ?!

Will : A demain.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce genre de relation formelle... Il fallait donc mettre tout cela au clair demain. Mais avant cela, je devais rapidement écrire ma prochaine vidéo !

* * *

 **Re ! Alors, vous avez apprécié ? Surtout qu'il y a enfin Magnus et Alex, comme je vous l'avait promis !**

 **Quel a été votre moment préféré et celui que vous avez le moins apprécié ?**

 **Sur ce je vous dit « à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! »**


	8. Chapter 7 : Exploration CA TOURNE MAL

_**"Chapitre 7 : Exploration CA TOURNE MAL (EXPLICATIONS)"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **(Oui j'ai fait exprès de mettre un titre putaclic pous que vous le lisez XD)**

 **En effet, ce n'est pas un chapitre de SR qui sort mais celui-ci ! En fait je ne pouvais pas attendre de vous le présenter. J'en suis plutôt contente d'ailleurs, même si ce n'est pas celui dont j'en suis le plus fière. Néanmoins j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (et je n'en doute pas d'ailleurs...)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Je m'arrêtai à la position où mon GPS m'indiquait que j'étais arrivé à l'usine désaffectée. Elle était située non loin des docks et l'atmosphère y était... pesante.

Je déposai mon matériel à terre et attendis que Will vienne. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas tellement réfléchis aux risques que je pouvais encourir dans un endroit convoité par des gangs et des trafiquants.

Par chance, Will arriva assez rapidement. Il était vêtu d'un simple short en toile beige et un T-Shirt orange. Il portait un sac en bandoulière avec des trucs non identifiés.

-Salut, me dit-il en me serrant la main.

-Salut Will, lui répondis-je avec politesse.

Il me lâcha et s'écarta un peu de moi en roulant les épaules.

-Alors c'est quoi le sujet de la vidéo ?

Ah... j'avais réfléchis toute la nuit mais je ne connaissais pas assez bien de légendes correspondant à ce genre de lieu. J'avais donc pensé à un nouveau genre de vidéo sur ma chaîne : une exploration de nuit. Après tout, nouveau pays, nouvelles expériences !

-Je pensais visiter ce lieu pendant la nuit. Et tu me filmera. Cela te convient ?

-Ouai c'est bon, souffla-t-il en regardant le port. Je serai là.

-Super !, me réjouis-je. Donc pour passer le temps euh... tu veux qu'on... fasse un truc en ville ?

J'étais extrêmement nul pour demander ce genre de truc. Pourtant je remarquais bien que Will paraissait contrarié. Mais par quoi ?

-Quel genre de "truc" ? Tu ne me parles pas d'une _date_ par hasard ?, me demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Une _date_ ? C'était quoi ça ? Je lui posa donc la question.

-Une _date_ , m'expliqua Will, est une sortie entre deux personnes. Un rencard si tu préfères.

Je rougis immédiatement à l'entente de ce terme. "Rencard"... si seulement cela était vrai...

-J-Je... n-non ! Enfin... non c'est p-pas ça !, tentais-je de lui expliquer, tout tremblant.

Will fronça les sourcils.

-Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas offusqué avec ce mot ?

-N-non c'est bon !, m'étranglais-je, encore rouge comme une tomate. Oublies ce que j'ai dit, tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de traîner avec moi...

Je tournai le dos et commençai à repartir. Puis, contre toutes mes attentes, Will me prit le bras.

-Excuse moi pour ce que j'ai insinué. Je sais que tu es homophobe mais je ne souhaitais pas te contrarier. Mais je suis tellement cool avec cela que je ne me rends pas compte que je puisse te gêner par ces paroles. Encore désolé Nico...

Oh mon Dieu... croyait-il réellement cela de moi ? Si seulement il connaissait la vérité... J'aimerai bien tout lui dire, là, maintenant. Mais... j'avais peur.

-Je ne suis pas homophobe Will, murmurais-je de dépit.

-Ne tente pas de te justifier par des mensonges, m'expliqua-t-il en détournant ses yeux. Ce n'est rien je t'assure. Je ne suis pas concerné par cela de toute façon. J'ai... d'autres problèmes.

Il avait piqué ma curiosité ce beau blondinet...

-Quels problèmes ? Tu veux m'en parler ? C'est pas grave j'espère ?

-Et bien..., hésita Will en faisant les cents pas sans jamais croiser mon regard, je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Le problème est que cette personne ne peux pas m'aimer.

Le cœur de Will Solace était déjà pris... quelle torture d'écouter une chose pareille... pourtant je restai là, croisant les bras pour qu'il continue.

-C'est difficile à t'expliquer Nico, poursuivi Will. Le truc est que cette... fille... est déjà probablement amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Où en tout cas, elle n'a aucunes vues sur moi.

Si elle savait la chance qu'avait cette fille ! Quel gâchis de laisser un si beau garçon célibataire ! Si Will était amoureux de personne ET gay, je l'aurai probablement déjà dévoré comme un ourson en chocolat guimauve. Magnifique comparaison soit dit en passant.

-Ah... désolé pour toi Will. J'espère que tout va s'arranger. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette fille ne tombe pas sous ton charme. Tu es plutôt mignon pourtant.

Je venais de dire une bêtise...

-Tu trouves ?, demanda subitement Will en me regardant enfin en rougissant un peu.

-Ouai... enfin je veux dire... ouai. Ouai tu es mignon pour un mec.

-Merci, me dit-il en m'offrant un grand sourire. Toi aussi Nico.

-Moi quoi ?

Vas-y ! Dis-le dis-le dis-le !

-Tu es beau. Pour un mec, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je me sentais... tout léger. C'était comme si l'atmosphère avait subitement changée pour devenir bien plus agréable et douce. On dirait qu'on flirtait. Cela me faisait tout drôle, j'avais des papillons qui remuaient rien qu'avec un petit mot innocent prononcé de sa bouche appétissante. "beau". Il me trouvait beau...

Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucunes chances pour qu'il puisse m'aimer...

-Ah et je suis d'accord pour "faire des trucs" avec toi aujourd'hui, me confia Will.

Je lui souris.

-On va à Central Park ?

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Contre toutes nos attentes, nous avions passé une superbe journée ! Will était de bien meilleure humeur que ce matin et n'hésitait pas à me le faire savoir en me parlant avec animation. J'ai appris plein de choses sur lui, pendant que l'on mangeait une barbe à papa dans le parc.

Son père, Apollon, était un grand chirurgien et Will rêvais de suivre son parcours. Il voulait cependant être soit docteur généraliste, soit se lancer dans la recherche de la lutte contre le cancer. Dans les deux cas, c'était une cause très noble. Mais au fond de moi, j'espérai qu'il se lance dans la deuxième option. Le cancer avait tué Bianca, et Will pourrait ainsi être mon vengeur.

Après cela, Will m'a emmené dans un restaurant italien. La nourriture était bonne mais pas à la hauteur de celle se trouvant directement dans mon pays. Tien et en parlant de langue... j'avais appris à Will certaines petites phrases comme je lui avais promis. Il était très content, bien que son accent était... pourave. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mais on en avait fortement rit sachant que le mien en anglais n'était pas mieux !

L'après midi, nous avions visités la ville. J'ai ainsi pu découvrir de nombreux quartiers de New York tels que Chinatown, Broadway et Wall Street. Bref j'ai vu plein de choses. Et Will était même ravit de me faire voir tout cela.

Enfin, quand la nuit tomba, nous nous redirigeâmes vers les docks. Il y avait pas mal d'activité sur les quais mais nous nous faufilâmes sans un bruit vers l'usine désaffectée. Heureusement, personne ne nous avait remarqué. Will alluma la caméra et le petit projecteur pour éclairer ma tête et je commençai :

-Hey ! Salut les gens ! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. En fait, je teste un nouveau format de vidéo, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Moi et mon cadreur Will, allons explorer l'usine abandonnée que vous voyez en arrière plan. Sur ce... c'est partit pour les frissons !

Après mon petit discours, je me dirigeai vers l'usine. En y entrant, je sentis un frisson dans mon dos. Et j'en fis part à la caméra.

-L'ambiance est très spéciale. Je ne parle pas trop fort car le métal des murs et des tuyaux fait énormément d'échos. On dirait le genre de lieu que convoite un serial killer ou des trafiquants. On a donc intérêt à faire attention si on entend le moindre bruit.

Suite à cela, quelque chose tomba du plafond. On sursauta, mal à l'aise. Puis, je rassura Will en lui dévoilant que c'était un oiseau ou une chauve souris qui s'était envolé et avait fait tomber un bout du toit. Il nous fallait donc être extrêmement prudent car la structure n'était pas stable.

On continua donc notre visite. On passait par la salle des machines, elle était immense et imposante. C'était de grandes machines utilisant probablement du charbon pour fonctionner. Le truc était qu'aucun de nous deux ne pouvait identifier ce que c'était.

-Vous savez quoi ?, dis-je à la caméra, si vous pouvez identifier la nature de cette usine, n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire dans les commentaires. Je suis très curieux de savoir à quoi elle servait.

Après la salle des machines, je faillis trébucher sur une marche que je n'avais pas remarqué à cause de la pénombre. Elle menait aux bureaux.

En les visitant, on voyait que tout avait été dégradé par des graffitis. La paperasse était en lambeau à terre. Dans le couloir des bureaux, une porte menait à une salle de détente. Il y avait de grands canapés et un petit cagibis près d'une vieille machine à écrire brisée au sol.

-C'est idiot de détériorer un tel lieu, dis-je. Si vous aussi vous visitez des lieux interdis au public, veillez à ne rien emporter pour le conserver du mieux possible. Sinon il n'en restera plus rien.

On revenait dans le couloir. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Will m'arrêta.

-Nico ! J'entends du bruit non loin, m'informa-t-il. Des personnes.

Il avait piqué ma curiosité.

-Ok allons essayer de les voir, dis-je avec détermination.

-Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?, demanda-t-il.

-Si.

Nous passâmes en vision nocturne en éteignant les lumières et, d'un pas de loup, Will et moi tentâmes de nous rapprocher de la source du bruit. On entendait même des chuchotements. ils devaient être deux. Et ils étaient juste au virage vers lequel on se dirigeait.

La tension était plus que palpable. Je sentais l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines. Je voulais absolument essayer de les filmer.

-Nico arrêtes, chuchota Will.

-Chut !, lui dis-je un peu trop bruyamment.

Les chuchotements des deux types se turent. Ils nous avaient entendus. Ils passèrent le virage et on pu enfin les voir. L'un était un grand mince avec les cheveux blonds crépus et l'autre brun avec des yeux verts foncés. Et avec l'expression qu'ils abordaient, ils me paraissaient féroces.

-Tien mais qui voilà !?, demanda le blond. Un petit aventurier et son copain cameraman ? Quelles parfaites victimes !

-C'est clair, ajouta le brun. Vous risquez de payer cher votre entrée sur notre territoire.

Je déglutis.

-On ne faisait que passer, leur informais-je. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Si vous voulez on part direct et on vous laisse tranquille.

Le blond ria.

-C'est quoi cet accent de merde ?! Et tu crois t'en sortir aussi facilement avec du si joli matériel entre tes mains !? Non mais je rêve ! Vous pourrez partir sans risques à une seule condition : tu nous donnes ton matériel vidéo.

Je pâlis. Jamais je ne donnerai ma caméra ! Elle m'avait coûté bien trop cher. J'avais travaillé des mois pour me la payer.

-Et sinon quoi ?, tentais-je.

-Sinon mon ami se fera un plaisir de vous découper en charpie, dévoila le brun en désignant l'autre entrain de sortir un couteau.

Mon sang de glaça. Puis je pris une toute autre décision.

-Will cours !, criais-je en prenant son bras et en me sauvant.

La seconde d'après, les deux racketteurs s'élancèrent à notre poursuite en vociférant des menaces. Nous passâmes par une multitude de couloirs pour tenter de les semer. Par chance, l'obscurité et le nombre de pièces jouaient en notre faveur.

J'avais fais une sacrée bêtise en n'écoutant pas Will. A présent on risquait notre peau !

Bientôt, nous n'entendirent plus aucun bruit des deux autres idiots. J'étais mi-soulagé, mi-anxieux face à ce silence de mort.

Lors de notre course, je remarquai du coin de l'œil le placard à balais près de la machine à écrire.

-Cachons nous ici, ils ne vont pas nous trouver !

On s'engouffra tous deux dans la minuscule pièce et je fermai la porte. On était tellement assit à l'étroit que Will était collé à moi. Je sentais même son souffle chaud sur mon visage. J'en frissonnais.

-Ok, chuchotais-je à la caméra, on est coincé ici le temps que les racketteurs partent. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous trouver. Pendant ce temps là je vais couper la caméra car la batterie est presque vide. On se retrouve donc à la fin de la vidéo. Ciao.

Je soufflai un bon coup après avoir éteint la caméra. Will mit la carte mémoire de l'appareil dans sa poche au cas où les malfrats nous retrouveraient et voleraient le matos. Ainsi, on disposera des preuves de l'agression et potentiellement des visages de nos poursuiveurs. J'étais bleu de trouille. Et Will devait sans doutes le remarquer car il me rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nico, ils ne chercheront pas ici.

-Silence !, sifflais-je en mettant ma main sur sa bouche. J'entends leurs pas.

Nous restions là, sans rien dire. On les écoutait se rapprocher lentement. Leurs chuchotements de firent de plus en plus distincts. Ils parlaient de nous. Ils voulaient nous retrouver pour voler la caméra.

La porte émit un craquement. Un de nos agresseurs étaient adossé contre notre cachette.

-Ranges ce couteau Octave. On a perdu leur piste.

-Ferme ta gueule Bryce ! Je sais où ils se cachent... je peux sentir leur peur.

-T'es pas dans une de tes séries alors boucle là toi même, railla le dénommé Bryce contre la porte.

La tension était palpable. un coup se fit retentir contre notre porte. La voix de ce Octave était toute proche.

-Écoutes moi bien Lawrence. Ici c'est MOI qui commande. Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à me contredire sinon je dévoile tout à Joey concernant tes vols de meth dans la caisse du gang.

Joey ? LE Joey ? Il était impliqué dans un gang ce type ? Bizarrement cela ne m'étonnait gère... mais, cette information pourrait s'avérer être une véritable arme contre lui auprès de la justice.

-Tu ne ferai pas cela tout de même ?, demanda Bryce de façon craintive. T'es mon pote.

-Je me fiche de cela ! Maintenant bouge ton cul de fiotte que je regarde dans ce cagibi.

On entendit un coup brusque. Cet Octave avait poussé son acolyte pour dégager l'entrée. Puis, nos craintes se réalisèrent.

La porte de métal rouillée s'ouvrit soudainement sous nos yeux effrayés. Le type blond et maigre (Octave donc) abordait une allure menaçante avec son canif.

-Ah ! Vous voilà vous deux ! Tu vois Bryce ? J'avais raison ! Ils sont là !

Bryce se releva et nous fixa de ses yeux cruels.

-Bien joué mec, affirma-t-il.

Octave joua de son couteau.

-Passez nous la caméra maintenant !

-Jamais !, lui hurlais-je en me levant et en brandissant mes poings.

J'espérais leur faire un minimum reculer mais rien ne se passa. Ah si... ils se marraient comme des baleines en me regardant. Je devais paraître pitoyable avec mes petits poings contre un couteau.

Octave ricanait et agita le canif devant moi pour me faire reculer.

-Passe ton matos sinon je te tranche les couilles !, vociféra-t-il de manière très... subtile.

-Nico !, me retint Will, donne lui ce qu'il veut, il est dangereux !

Je me retourna vers Will, dos à mon adversaire.

-Non ! Cela m'a coûté un bras ! Je ne leur donnerai jamais mes aff-

Ma phrase fut interrompue par un coup de poing de Bryce contre ma tempe. Je me tourna donc vers eux avec un regard de braise, un peu sonné. Puis, sans même avoir eu le temps de réagir, Octave sauta sur moi.

Et il planta son canif dans ma hanche.

Je hurlai de douleurs en m'affaissant à terre. Ma vision était trouble et je sentais Will me rattraper.

-Mais vous êtres malades !, cria-t-il. Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela !

Les deux agresseurs ricanaient.

-Il n'avait qu'à nous obéir !, dit Octave en reprenant le couteau planté sur moi. Bryce, prends ses affaires et on se casse !

Il me faisait un mal de chien. Ma blessure me brûlait, il allait me falloir plusieurs points de suture, c'était certain. Heureusement que j'avais un étudiant en médecine sous la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nico, ils sont partis. Tu m'entends ?

Je hochai la tête en crispant tous les muscles de mon visage pour éviter de trop crier. Mon ami m'allongea à terre et sortit des affaires dans son sac. Un kit de premiers secours. Bien évidemment ! Je devais me douter qu'il possédait une telle chose dans son sac !

-Restes calme et ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il avec douceur.

Sur ces mots il enleva mon T-Shirt, désinfecta la plaie et me mit une compresse. J'avais mal mais je savais que c'était pour mon bien. Après cela, il enroula une bande de velpeau autour de ma taille pour maintenir la compresse déjà tâchée de sang. Ce fut une manipulation compliquée car étant allongé, Will devait maintenir le haut de mon corps hors du sol et d'une main pendant que l'autre enroulait le bandage.

-Par chance aucun organe n'a été touché, m'informa-t-il en me faisant un coussin avec son sac. Je vais appeler les secours.

Will se releva et s'éloigna un peu en sortant son téléphone.

-Will, croissais-je pour qu'il revienne.

Il tourna le regard vers moi.

-Attends deux minutes Nico. Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas.

Il était tellement doux et rassurant dans ses paroles... Il me donnait envie de pleurer car il était inatteignable. J'aimerai tellement l'embrasser, sauf qu'il était occupé à appeler une ambulance.

A peine une minute plus tard, il revint près de moi. Puis, en remarquant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues suite à mes récentes réflexions, il me demanda en les essuyant :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu as encore mal c'est ça ?

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Non, marmonnais-je. C'est différent, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Dis le moi, Nico, me souffla-t-il en posant sa paume de main sur ma joue.

Mon chagrin s'intensifia. à présent je sanglotais. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes émotions. J'étais à bout. J'en avais à présent marre de me cacher de tout et tout le monde. J'allais exploser tôt où tard si je ne disais rien.

-Parles s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en me caressant le visage.

On était si proches l'un de l'autre. Je respirais son souffle. Il sentait la vanille. Mes lèvres étaient a moins de dix centimètres des siennes. Je souhaitais qu'il se rapproche. Puis, sans même réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer, je plantai mes pupilles droit dans les siennes et lui dit avec une voix chevrotante :

-Je t'aimes Will.

Rien ne se passa pendant une longue seconde. Puis, mon ami écarquilla grandement les yeux. Il semblait ébahit par cette douloureuse révélation.

-Nico, je-

-Ce n'est rien si tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir. Excuse moi de t'avoir dis cela, lui avouais-je en pleurant. C'est juste que je n'en peux plus de me cacher. Il fallait que ces paroles sortent. Maintenant vas y, fais ce que tu as à faire. Rejette moi. Comme toutes les autres personnes sachant mon secret.

Il était hébété. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

-Non, ce que je voulais dire est que...

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. J'étais certain qu'il allait me dire un truc du genre "je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un, passes ton tour. En plus tu es un garçon !". L'attente de sa réponse me faisait mal.

Or, contre toutes mes attentes, Will se pencha encore plus vers moi et pris ma tête entre ses mains. Puis il m'embrassa.

Je couinai de surprise lorsque je ressentis un choc électrique provoqué par ses lèvres d'une douceur inégalable. Un millier de pensées m'apparurent par ce contact.

"Pourquoi fait-il cela ?",

"Est-il amoureux de moi ?",

"Mon Dieu il est si doux dans ses gestes !",

"C'est quoi ce que je ressens dans mon ventre ?",

"As-t-il déjà embrassé ainsi d'autres personnes que moi ?",

"Mais... Mais c'est pas sa langue que je sens ?!".

J'avais complètement perdu contact avec la réalité. J'avais même oublié ma blessure à ma hanche. Elle ne me faisait même plus mal. Will Solace m'embrassait. Et il faisait cela comme un dieu ! Mon cœur battait d'excitation. Je goûtais à ses lèvres !

Bientôt, notre baiser devint plus fiévreux, plus indispensable. C'était une véritable drogue, j'en voulais encore plus. J'avais attendu bien trop longtemps pour cela ! J'étais à bout de souffle mais j'en demandais encore.

-Moi aussi Nico. Moi aussi je t'aimes, haleta Will en reprenant sa respiration.

Je ne lui laissai plus le temps de parler. Au contraire, je pris ses vêtements et le tirai à califourchon sur moi pour que je puisse grignoter ses lèvres roses plus facilement. J'avais très chaud malgré mon absence de vêtements à cause du bandage. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Will était appuyé contre ma blessure mais je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais en aucun cas briser ce moment intime.

Délaissant mes lèvres devenues rouges et gonflées, Will s'attaqua à mon cou en le mordillant.

-Je te désire tellement, susurra-t-il en caressant mon torse nu. Et ce depuis la première fois que l'on s'est vu.

-M-Moi aussi, bégayais-je en gémissant à moitié de plaisir.

J'avais le souffle court, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me laissais faire avec plaisir quand Will mordait mon cou pour y laisser des traces, quitte à me faire mal. Puis la seconde d'après il fit un "baiser magique" au dessus de son œuvre, comme si il redoutait que je souffrais.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela, m'avoua-t-il.

Je déglutis pour tenter de contrôler mes pulsions pas très catholiques. Will et moi étions rougissants de gêne.

-Tu sais, continua Will, la personne que j'aimais dont je t'ai parlé ce matin... c'était toi. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu puisses m'aimer étant donné que je ne te croyais en aucun cas attiré par les garçons...

Je fermai les yeux et étirai un grand sourire face à cette révélation.

-Pour tout te dire je t'ai mentis concernant mon attirance pour me cacher. Je n'assume pas vraiment cette partie de moi. Et j'ai peur des autres à cause de cela.

Will afficha une mine compatissante et me caressa les cheveux.

-Je comprends. Je suis passé par cela moi aussi. Mais je t'aiderai à te sentir bien dans ta peau.

-Merci Will... tu es mon sauveur. Sauf pour ma caméra...

Sur ces mots, Will m'embrassa sensuellement et se releva lorsqu'il entendit l'ambulance arriver.

-Je me demande ce que vont dire les ambulanciers lorsqu'ils verront l'état de ton cou !, ria Will en ignorant ma dernière remarque.

Je rougis et tenta de remettre mon T-shirt malgré la douleur étant revenue.

-C'est de ta faute Solace, me plaignais-je.

-Non, c'est toi qui a commencé en m'avouant tes sentiments mon ange.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ç-

-Mon ange, termina Will en me tirant la langue au moment où des ambulanciers arrivaient avec un brancard.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Avouez que vous attendiez ce moment depuis le début... avouez ! A la base je l'imaginais moins... coquin. Mais Nico est parfois incontrôlable. Tout comme Will d'ailleurs !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos moments préférés et détestés !**

 **Ciao !**


	9. Chapter 8 : Bébé, Sunshine et autres

_**"Chapitre 8 : Bébé, Sunshine et autres niaiseries"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens ! (Jamais je ne changerai cette intro !)**

 **Voici ce nouveau chapitre juste avant que je parte ENFIN découvrir la nouvelle maison de Nico et la colonie... New York !**

 **Au programme (et vous l'avez vu dans le titre du chapitre) des guimauves en quantité industrielle !**

 **Sur ce, voici le chapitre !**

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard._

 **Will :** Coucou Nico ! Tu es libre cet aprem ? ;-)

J'étais tranquillement entrain de manger un brownie lorsque je faillis m'étouffer et renverser mon jus d'orange en lisant le message de Will sur mon PC. Je me précipitai pour lui répondre.

 **Moi :** Salut Will ! Oui je suis libre.

 **Will :** Cool ! Je peux passer chez toi ? Désolé de te demander cela comme ça, c'est juste que mon père crois que je vais "travailler chez un ami". Et j'ai une furieuse envie de te voir 3

Oh mon Dieu... il venait vraiment de m'envoyer un cœur ?! Je fondais... j'espérais ne pas paraître trop "guimauve" avec lui. Mais je réfléchis à sa proposition. Cela faisait une semaine qu'on _sortait ensemble_ (cela me faisait trop bizarre d'utiliser ce terme) et il n'était jamais venu chez moi.

Je jetai un œil sur l'emploi du temps d'Hazel. Elle rentrera à 17h car elle comptait traîner avec une amie en ville. Cela faisait donc une après midi entière avec le _fabuleux_ Will Solace. Que demander de mieux ?

 **Moi :** Oui pas de problèmes, je t'envoie mon adresse. Je t'attendrai dans le hall d'entrée si tu veux.

Sur ce je lui envoya le lien pour trouver l'hôtel. La réponse de Will ne s'était pas faite attendre !

 **Will :** Ce n'est pas une blague Nico ?! Tu habites vraiment dans ce palace ?! O_o

 **Moi :** Oui tout à fait ! A toute Will ! ;-P

 **Will :** A toute ! Je serai là d'ici 10 min, bébé :3.

Mon cerveau venait actuellement de se déconnecter en lisant le dernier mot. PERSONNE ne devait m'appeler ainsi ! Même pas ce... Sunshine ! Tien je venais de lui trouver un surnom débilement niais... et je comptais bien m'en servir. J'étais tellement diabolique en fait...

J'attendais donc Will avec une grande impatience je l'avouais. En effet, on ne s'était pas vraiment vu pendant la semaine à part quelques fois au campus. Depuis le jour de mon agression au couteau, je m'étais pratiquement rétablis. On m'avait fait plusieurs points de suture et j'avais encore un peu mal lorsque je touchais ma hanche. Heureusement que Will avait été présent pour appeler l'ambulance et permettre à ma blessure de ne pas s'infecter !

Je descendis un peut avant son arrivée.

Je le voyais enfin sur le trottoir et s'avancer vers la luxueuse porte en verre. Or, un des vigiles l'interrompit et sembla lui demander la raison de sa présence ici. En effet, Will ne paraissait pas être le genre de clients fréquentant ce genre de lieux. Il était simplement habillé de son habituel short, son éternel Tshirt et des tongs jaunes fluo.

Inquiet qu'il ne le laisse pas passer, je le rejoignis et dis au vigile en descendant l'escalier de marbre :

-Laissez-le, il est avec moi.

-Oh excusez moi, Monsieur Di Angelo, répondit-il en s'éloignant. Je ne souhaitai pas vous importuner.

Je détestais ce genre de manières mais tentai de rester polis.

-Ce n'est rien, lui répliquais-je en l'ignorant la seconde d'après.

Je me focalisai donc sur Will. Il paraissait un peu perdu et déboussolé. A mon avis, le vigile avait voulu le virer.

-Alors tu ne blaguais pas ?, me souffla-t-il.

-Pas pour le moins du monde, lui dis-je mielleusement en prenant sa main pour le faire entrer.

En entrant dans le hall, Will eut le souffle coupé. La pièce était entièrement en marbre avec une rangée de colonnes menant vers le sublime ascenseur. Sur le côté, il y avait les guichets. Je tournai donc mon regard vers Sylvia, la secrétaire de l'hôtel. Elle capta mon regard et je mis mon doigt sur ma bouche pour lui signifier de ne rien dire à mon père à propos de mon invité surprise.

Elle hocha la tête et nous nous engageâmes dans l'ascenseur. Là, je lâchai donc la main de Will. J'étais un peu nerveux car on était tous deux silencieux.

-Dis, Nico, demanda Will pour briser le malaise. Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu étais aussi riche.

-C'est mon père qui l'est. Et je n'aimes pas trop étaler ses richesses, ce n'est pas mon style.

Il me sourit.

-J'aime bien les gens simples, me dit-il en caressant ma joue, ce qui me fit instantanément rougir.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous sortîmes. D'un regard impressionné, Will balayait la pièce des yeux.

-Wow, souffla-t-il.

-J'aime pas perso, lui dis-je d'un ton égal. Cela n'a aucune personnalité.

-Et qu'aimes-tu dans cette suite luxueuse alors ?, ria Will.

Je réfléchis. Pas grand chose à vrai dire...

-Peut être... ma chambre, le balcon et euh... la salle de bain, lui révélais-je penaud.

Will haussa un sourcil amusé.

-La... salle de bain ? Monsieur aime prendre soin de son corps avec des lotions senteur coco ?

Je rougis encore plus.

-T'es gênant Solace.

Cet idiot blond me tira la langue (chose que j'aimerai préférer avoir dans ma bouche). Pour la forme je lui offris un bout de brownie qu'Hazel et moi avions fait. Il le trouva succulent, à ma plus grande fierté. Ensuite nous nous installâmes dans le canapé pour siroter un diabolo menthe.

-Alors, commença Will, n'est ce pas le meilleur moment pour apprendre à mieux se connaître ?

-On peut dire ça, répliquais-je en replaçant une de mes mèches rebelles et en pinçant ma lèvre inférieure.

-Très bien !, s'exclama-t-il tout guilleret. Tu veux savoir quoi sur moi ?

Je connaissais déjà deux ou trois trucs sur lui. Il était en deuxième année de médecine et son père, Apollon, était un médecin célèbre, il aimait l'art et son chat s'appelait Sunny. Et... c'était à peut près tout ce que je savais de lui. De piètres connaissances d'ailleurs.

-Eh bien... tu as quel âge au fait ?, lui demandais-je en me sentant idiot de ne pas le connaître du tout.

-J'ai 20 ans, me dit-il. Et toi ? 19 ou 18 non ?

-17... mais bientôt 18. En fin février plus précisément.

Will paraissait fort étonné de mon jeune âge.

-Que 17 ? Punaise je suis un pédophile !

Je pouffai de rire et il me rejoignit. Ce blond était vraiment divertissant et... parfait.

-N'importe quoi !, déclarais-je en riant encore.

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant sans prévenir. J'avais frôlé la crise cardiaque là ! Cependant je savourais ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui était le cas okay ?! J'étais comme scotché à ses lèvres toutes douces, je ne pouvais pas m'en défaire. Ce garçon était une véritable drogue dure.

Je tentais de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui mais Will me repoussa gentiment.

-Ne précipite pas trop les choses mon ange, me souffla-t-il.

J'étais un peu gêné qu'il me rejette ainsi mais il avait raison. Il ne fallait pas bousculer les choses entre nous. Surtout qu'il était mon premier (et dernier ?) amoureux. Mais... hey ! Il m'avait encore une fois appeler "mon ange" là !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ronchonnais-je.

-Mon ange, murmura-t-il en me faisant un bisou dans le coup.

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Tant pis, place à ma vengeance !

-Sunshine, marmonnais-je en rougissant encore.

-Awwwn c'est trop mignon, dit-il en me collant un autre bisou sur la joue cette fois-ci et en m'enlaçant.

Mon plan machiavélique avait misérablement foiré... il trouvait ça bien. Ugh. Au moins j'ai le droit à un câlin, et il fallait dire que son étreinte était toute chaude et confortable. Je me blottis donc contre son torse et ne dit rien, savourant ce moment plein de douceur. J'en avais rêvé depuis bien trop longtemps alors je faisais en sorte que ce petit instant dure.

-Dis Nico, me dit-il après un petit moment, comment s'appelait ton premier copain ?

What ? Pourquoi demandait-il cela maintenant alors qu'on était si bien ?

-Euh... Il s'appelle Will Solace, lui dis-je en mettant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

Il se crispa.

-Attend... tu veux donc dire que tu n'es jamais sortis avec quelqu'un auparavant ?

-Jamais, soupirais-je. Je n'avais pas le temps. C'est problématique ? Tu aurai préféré que j'ai plus d'expérience ou je ne sais quoi ?

J'étais assez inquiet, je ne voulais pas le décevoir en lui apprenant qu'il sortait avec un véritable asocial. Cependant il me caressa le dos.

-Non ce n'est pas un soucis. Je suis juste étonné qu'un beau garçon comme toi n'ai jamais passé de temps avec quelqu'un qui l'aime.

Il m'avait enlevé un poids énorme de mes épaules en disant cela ! Mais si il savait l'autre raison pour laquelle je n'étais jamais sortis avec personne je ne donnais pas très cher de notre récent couple. Pourtant je voulais tout de même vider mon sac. Il fallait que l'on se fasse confiance non ?

-Ouai et puis bon... j'ai peur de la réaction des gens aussi. Avec ma notoriété je panique à l'idée de me faire harceler ou autre. Mais ce qui m'effraye le plus est la réaction de mon père. Je ne sais pas comment il risque de réagir si je lui apprends que son fils sort avec un garçon. L'amour m'angoisse.

-Je comprends cela, me confia-t-il. J'avais peur de la réaction de ma famille au début. Mais un jour j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de tout leur avouer à l'époque de mon premier petit ami, Connor. Et à ma plus grande surprise ils l'ont très bien pris et on même voulu le rencontrer. Je n'ai jamais été aussi détendu après.

Son petit discours m'avait fort rassuré. Mais une nouvelle question trottait à présent dans ma tête.

-Combien as-tu eu de copains ? Et c'est à quel âge que tu es sorti avec ce Connor ?

-J'ai eu deux petits amis. Connor et toi. J'ai rencontré Connor quand j'avais 14 ans. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux entre nous. On était jeunes et Connor commençait déjà à se tourner vers les filles. Il m'a quitté pour une certaine Kayla. Je ne l'ai plus revu après cela. Depuis ce jour je me suis juré de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux tellement ma douleur était grande. Mais... je t'ai rencontré et tu as tout chamboulé en moi. Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas attiré par les garçons j'étais tellement déchiré que je t'ai mentis moi aussi. Et je n'aime pas mentir, je trouve cela malhonnête. J'étais mal pendant plusieurs jours à cause de cela, car j'étais tout de même sûre que je manquais quelque chose avec toi. Et, quand je t'ai embrassé dans l'usine, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences futures. J'en mourrais d'envie et j'ai juste suivis ce que me dictait mon instinct.

A ce que j'entendais, Will aussi avait vécu de mauvaises expériences. Je n'étais pas si seul tout compte fait. On se supportait mutuellement en quelque sorte. Mais ce que je retenais le plus était que j'étais en quelque sorte spécial pour lui. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet que moi.

Pourtant je n'avais pas grand chose de particulier. Je n'étais pas grand, j'avais furieusement besoin d'un coiffeur, j'avais mauvais caractère, mon style vestimentaire ne se résumait qu'à une seule teinte... j'étais l'exact opposé de Will. Il était grand, soigné, souriant, coloré et rempli de joie de vivre.

Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec moi. J'étais certain qu'à la moindre occasion il allait s'envoler en trouvant une personne valant plus le coup. Quelqu'un de son âge et pas une flippette comme moi.

Une unique larme coula sur mon visage que Will embrassa aussitôt avec une extrême douceur.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses Nico. Mais, s'il te plaît, crois moi sur parole. Je t'aimes et je ne te lâcherai pour rien au monde. Tout sera transparent entre nous et l'on se dira tout ok ? Tu me le promet ? Ainsi, tout se passera bien.

-Promis Will, lui dis-je, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Tien et justement... j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il m'avait bien dit de vider mon sac non ? Eh bien je comptais tout lui dire concernant les manipulations de Drew ! Will s'écarta de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Puis, remarquant un petit détail il me dit :

-Tu... tu te maquille ?

-Quoi ?, m'esclaffais-je.

-Je vois de l'eye liner qui à un peu coulé, remarqua-t-il en effaçant les traces indésirables.

Je rougis abondamment en voyant qu'il l'avait remarqué. C'était carrément la honte ! Quel type de mec osait se maquiller à par les travestis et les chanteurs de metal ?! Aie aie aie...

-Euh... ou-ouai. Mais je peux l'enlever si ça te dérange, lui dis-je un peu gêné en tentant de l'enlever.

Will stoppa ma main et ses yeux pétillèrent.

-Non, laisses. J'aime beaucoup. Et puis de toute façon même si tu te mettais à porter des piercings ou à te faire tatouer je t'aimerai encore. Ce n'est jamais l'apparence qui compte avec moi, même si je dois avouer que tu es très mignon.

Arrêtes d'être romantique Solace sinon je te fais bouffer ma chaussette et te jette par dessus le balcon ! Mon cœur risquait de ne plus tenir longtemps si tu continuais ainsi ! Mais... si il était d'accord pour les piercings et les tatouages... je n'allais sûrement pas m'en priver ! Pourquoi pas une petite perle noire à l'oreille tien ? Et le tatoo d'une tête de mort minimaliste sur le poignet ?

-Alors ?, me demanda Will. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Oh euh... juste que dans la première vidéo des "Tutos des Héros" j'ai mentis concernant une soit-disant petite amie. Je ne voulais pas paraître euh... trop solo. Mais elle n'existe pas c'est promis !

Will eut l'air dubitatif.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore regardé... tu me la montre ?

-Oui pas de soucis, lui dis-je en prenant mon ordinateur sur mes genoux. Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai tout inventé d'accord ?

-Bien sûre bébé, m'informa-t-il en m'offrant une fois de plus un baiser dans le coup, ce qui me chatouilla agréablement.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Une fois la vidéo terminée, je me tournai vers Will, un peut inquiet de voir sa réaction.

-J'ai bien mentis hein ?, lui dis-je nerveusement.

-J'avoue ! Et tout le monde est tombé dans le panneau. Bravos petit menteur, me taquina-t-il en commençant à me chatouiller.

Étant le pire des chatouilleux, je couinai et tentai de m'enfuir de ses mains mortellement dangereuse pour ma santé. Or, le terrible Will n'était pas du même avis que moi et redoublait d'effort pour me faire pleurer de rire. Et ce a ses risques et périls !

Par miracle je réussis à me sauver et me précipitai vers ma chambre. Will se mit à ma poursuite et, n'ayant pas eu le temps de refermer ma porte derrière moi, je fus contraint de subir ses tortures.

Il me poussa sur mon lit et continua à me chatouiller en se mettant sur moi pour me bloquer. Je riais tellement que j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration et manquais de m'asphyxier. Puis, décidant de passer à autre chose, Will se mit à m'embrasser fiévreusement. Et à part ça il disait que l'on ne devait pas précipiter les choses ? Mon œil oui ! Il n'attendait que ça je pariais !

Je répondis à ses baisers naturellement, comme si nos bouches étaient destinées à être en contact. J'aimais beaucoup mordiller ses lèvres pour quémander les caresses de sa langue contre la mienne. Will restait toujours très doux malgré la fébrilité du moment. Il prenait le temps de me caresser les cheveux et de soutenir mon cou.

Pour ma part je fermais les yeux pour savourer du mieux que je pouvais sa proximité. Puis, soudainement je sentis ses mains se glisser timidement sous mon Tshirt. Elles me caressèrent sensuellement, comme si j'étais aussi fragile que du cristal. Je soupirais de bien-être et crispai mes doigts dans les cheveux ondulés de Will, ce qui redonna confiance.

Il enleva donc mon Tshirt et, sans même poser de questions sur la nature de toutes mes petites cicatrices, il les embrassa unes à unes. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'émis un petit gémissement de douleur mélangé a du plaisir lorsqu'il baissa légèrement mon pantalon pour poser ses lèvres contre ma hanche balafrée. Il la lécha et je me sentis perdre pieds.

-Will, s'il te plaît ne t'arrêtes pas..., lui soufflais-je d'une voix tremblante, l'esprit tout embué.

Je sentais son souffle tiède caresser mon ventre. J'avais terriblement chaud d'ailleurs, et la petite brise que provoquait sa respiration me faisait un bien fou.

-Tu en es certain ?, demanda Will en se remettant face à mon visage tout rouge. C'est peut être trop tôt, tu ne crois pas ?

Ah non hein ! Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abstenir après ce qu'il venait de se passer ! Il avait commencé alors autant terminer !

-Non, vas y !, lui suppliais-je. Je suis prêt je t'assure !

Will hésitait grandement. Il n'osait même pas croiser mon regard.

-Nico je... enfin... on sort ensemble depuis à peine une semaine. Je ne veux pas que ce qui risque de se produire brise notre couple si jeune tu comprends ? J'avoue y être allé un peu fort là... pardon.

Mon visage se décomposa.

-S'il te plaît Will..., l'implorais-je. Tu as toi même dit qu'il fallait se faire confiance donc crois moi. Je suis prêt.

Il osa enfin me regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu l'as déjà fait alors ?

-Euuuuh... Non, marmonnais-je. Mais il y a bien une première fois à tout non ?

Je lui fit la petite bouille du Chat Potté. Il était prêt à céder, je le sentais ! Pour ne pas le laisser s'enfuir, agrippais mes jambes à lui et l'attirai à moi.

- _Per favore_ Will..., lui murmurais-je en italien.

-Ok..., céda-t-il.

Sur-ce il m'embrassa avec bien plus de ferveur que d'habitude. J'étais noyé sous ses gestes amoureux. Après avoir créé moult traces violettes sur mon cou, il était entrain de diriger ses baisers vers mon pantalon lorsque...

-Je suis rentrée !, chantonna Hazel en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre pour nous découvrir dans une position plus que propice à une imagination peu catholique.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Les fins en suspens m'avaient manqué ! Comme toujours j'attends vos impressions !**

 **Question que je pose une deuxième fois : Après cette petite mise en bouche (jeu de mot subtil), voulez vous quand même un lemon à la fin ? Je rapelle, ce sera un truc pas vraiment explicite et je penses plus jouer sur les impressions et les sentiments comme vous avez pu le voir à partir de la deuxième ellipse.**

 **Sur ce, à dans environ 3 semaines ! (enfin j'espère car je compte publier Sun Robot avant)**

 **CIAOOO !**


	10. Chapter 9 : Le karma me rattrape

**_"Chapitre 9 : Le karma me rattrape"_**

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Après trois semaines d'attente pour cause de vacances sans wifi, je me rattrape avec cette fois-ci DEUX chapitres !**

 **Attention petit jeu : j'ai caché dans ce chapitre une bonne grosse référence à une de mes histoires ! Seuls les vrais qui me suivent la trouveront ! (bon c'est hyper easy hein...)**

 **Go !**

* * *

Hazel nous regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

-Qui est ce type ?!, s'exclama-t-elle en se ventilant le visage de sa main.

Will s'éloigna rapidement de moi, rouge de honte.

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose pour tenter d'alléger la situation.

-Haz' c'est... euh... m-mon petit copain, bégayais-je en tentant de sourire.

J'étais affolé. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle dise quoique ce soit à mon père ! Si il le savait j'avais peur de finir au meilleur des cas interdit de le voir ou au pire, à la porte.

Ma demi sœur parut encore plus troublé.

-Mais tu as dit que tu avais une copine...

-Sottises ! J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal c'est tout...

Le visage d'Hazel s'attrista.

-Je suis ta petite sœur Nico... Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais très bien. Et ce qui me fait mal est que tu ne m'as rien dit.

J'avais le cœur lourd. J'en avais marre de mentir même à elle. Et en plus je lui ai fait du mal en me cachant. De surcroît j'étais certain que ce moment allait arriver. Mais hélas pas si tôt !

Will restait stoïque depuis le début de la conversation. Selon moi il souhaitait plus que tout se terrer dans un trou de souris et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

-Désolé... J'ai juste très peur du regard des autres. Même du tien, articulais-je difficilement.

Je n'osais même pas la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais bien trop honte pour faire ça. Or contre toutes mes attentes, Hazel s'assit à côté de moi et m'enlaça.

-Je me fiche que tu préfères les garçons aux filles. On se connaît certes depuis peu mais tu es mon frère à présent. Et je t'accepte tel que tu es.

J'avais envie de verser des larmes mais je me retenais et me contentais de faire un câlin à ma demi-sœur en retour. J'étais infiniment soulagé et reconnaissant qu'elle le prenne bien. Et je vis que Will aussi car il paraissait moins rouge.

-Comment t'appelles tu ?, demanda Hazel à mon petit ami.

Will sursauta.

-W-Will. Will Solace, répondit-il.

Hazel sourit.

-Enchanté Will. Moi c'est Hazel Levesque, je suis la demi-sœur de ton amoureux.

Will rougit abondamment au dernier mot et esquissa un sourire rassuré. Tout se passait étrangement bien. Bizarre... À mon avis ma poisse habituelle allait me rattraper d'ici peu.

-Will Solace, avertit Hazel, si jamais tu fais du mal à Nico, saches que je te traquerai, je te trouverai... Et je te tuerai.

En grand fan de cinéma, j'ai directement trouvé la référence à sa réplique. Mais là n'était pas la question. Elle osait menacer Will !

Will blêmit un peu et acquiesça.

-Promis je ne ferai pas de mal à ton frère. De toute façon c'est contraire à ma morale.

Hazel parut satisfaite de sa réponse.

-Génial ! Sur ce je vous laisse continuer vos activités. Surtout protégez vous bien. Et évitez de faire trop de bruit !

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte. Inutile de préciser que l'on était aussi rouges que des tomates mûres.

-Ta sœur est..., commença Will.

-Gênante parfois ? Ouaip, affirmais-je.

-Non ! Enfin si un peu mais..., hésita Will, je voulais dire gentille. Et compréhensive.

Ah... Oui il n'avait pas faux aussi. Je lui fis un sourire gêné.

-Tu as raison. J'ai de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans ma famille. Elle est la seule à me parler.

Will fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que ton père...

-Depuis que je suis ici il m'ignore chaque soirs. Au début j'ai sans cesse tenté d'engager une discussion avec lui mais il m'envoyait bouler tout le temps. Alors depuis je tente de faire comme si il n'existait pas, tout comme lui avec moi.

-Ca craint..., fit Will, attristé et en colère contre mon paternel.

Je haussai les épaules avec désinvolture.

-J'ai l'habitude à présent. Mais j'aimerai tout de même savoir pourquoi il est ainsi avec moi tu vois ? Cette question me brûle les lèvres depuis mon arrivée ici.

-Je te comprends, me dit-il en serrant ma taille. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour toi à se sujet tu n'hésites pas à me demander, ok ?

Je lui fit un demi-sourire, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal de ma part !

-Ok Will, lui affirmais-je en me levant de mon lit. Et sinon, que dis-tu d'un petit épisode de Narcos en buvant du Pepsi ?

-Avec plaisir ! Et un supplément de nachos s'il te plaît !, s'enjoua-t-il.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, mon beau Prince du Soleil, minaudais-je mielleusement.

[Ellipse]

Quelques jours plus tard...

-Percy !, râla Annabeth, ce n'est pas en jouant au pistolet à eau avec Jason et Léo que tu arriveras à monter cette foutue tente !

Aujourd'hui, tournage d'une nouvelle vidéo des "Tutos des Héros". Le sujet était : "Comment monter une tente quand on a des petits amis casse-pieds".

Ainsi, on s'était déplacé exprès dans un camping sur Long Island appelé "Camp Half-Blood". Drôle de nom pour un camping d'ailleurs...

Pendant qu'Annabeth se chamaillait avec Percy, qu'Alex et Magnus filmaient et que Piper tentait de comprendre la notice de montage, j'étais empêtré parmi les cordes et les toiles de cette satané tente avec Frank qui fouillait dans les attaches.

Je proférais des jurons en italien (qui je l'espère seront coupés au montage) en essayant de démêler la corde s'étant mystérieusement enroulée autour de ma cheville.

-Nico, t'as trouvé la porte ?, me demanda Piper en étant concentré sur le plan. Et évite d'arracher la toile...

Je bataillais comme un fou sur ladite toile.

-Vaffanculo bastardo de-

-Vocabulaire !

-... Je cherche, marmonnais-je.

Elle acquiesça. Mais au même moment, Léo me balança de l'eau dans la tête, me faisant tomber sur notre construction déjà bien bancale.

Tout s'écroula et les trois chiants exprimèrent un cris de victoire. Idiots...

Durant toute la durée du "tuto", Alex et Magnus riaient aux éclats en nous voyant galérer. Je ne leurs en voulais pas. Moi même à leur place j'aurais esquissé un sourire. Mais concernant Percy, Jason et Léo... vivement que je leur envoie une de mes bottes renforcées dans l'entrejambe...

-C'était "comment monter une tente quand on a des petits amis casse pieds"... Dit piteusement une Annabeth trempée à la caméra. À bientôt dans un nouvel épisode des "Tutos des Héros" où nous verrons les différents stratagèmes pour réussir à faire porter une robe à un garçon !

Sur ces mots inquiétants, Alex coupa la caméra.

-C'est dans la poche les gens !, annonça-t-elle. Il y a de quoi faire de bons dossiers...

Aïe...

Comme à son habitude, Léo riait comme un fou en voyant tout le monde mouillé et collants (il avait eu l'excellente idée de mettre un gel collant bizarre dans l'eau).

Pendant que je séchais mes cheveux avec la serviette que Piper me tendait, Frank vint à ma rencontre.

-H-Hey, dit-il timidement.

J'avais l'impression que je le faisais flipper. Je n'étais pas un monstre pourtant... Si ? Bon ok j'étais froid aux premiers abords... Non je l'étais toujours en fait.

-Quoi ?, lui demandais-je (un peu sèchement je l'avouais).

Frank recula imperceptiblement.

-Je voudrai savoir si ta sœur était d'accord pour qu'on aille à la fête foraine ensemble ce samedi. Tu pourras venir si tu le souhaites...

Je le voyais venir... Il voulait s'approprier ma sœur Hazel ! Tout d'abord je devais lui faire passer des tests : gentillesse, confiance, maladie et célibat. Si il relevait ces critères, il pourra traîner avec Hazel.

J'étais dur tout de même... Il fallait vraiment que je réprime mes instincts de grand frère protecteur. J'ai noté cela dans un coin de ma tête.

Je l'observai attentivement. Franchement il ne paraissait pas dangereux du tout. Mais dans le style gros ours en peluche le grand sino-canadien était parfait ! Et après tout peut être que ce n'était pas pour sortir avec elle que Frank voulait aller à la foire. Ils étaient peut être amis...

-Mouais, marmonnais-je, le regard longuement fixé sur lui. Mais je reste avec vous pour surveiller.

Frank déglutit mais acquiesça.

-S-Super ! Bon bah... À samedi Nico...

Il se sauva littéralement. Ok je devais vraiment faire peur. C'était limite si mon regard ne le transformait pas en pierre.

Après avoir aidé à tout ranger, je regardai ma montre. 11h11, l'heure pour moi de revenir à l'hôtel et de manger avant les cours de l'après midi (ceux du matin ont été annulé). Comme un idiot je touchai mon nez comme le voulait la tradition débile avant dire au revoir aux autres et de rejoindre un bus.

* * *

[ **Ellipse** ]

* * *

Cette après midi nous avions étudiés les films sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale !

Étant un passionné de cette période, j'étais dans mon élément. Ma participation et mes connaissances ont vraiment étonné le prof. Surtout que je lui sortais des anecdotes et des livres ayant inspiré les films que j'avais cité.

Par exemple il y avait récemment un film de Spielberg ("Doom by feelings") étant sortit dans les salles obscure. Il racontait l'histoire d'un SS tombé amoureux d'un jeune caporal italien. Après l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine, ils ont essayé de fuir le régime nazi en étant poursuivit par un terrible espion.

L'histoire à été inspirée d'une fiction sur Internet (je l'ai lue et j'ai pleuré comme une merde pour Wiln et Niccolo...). Depuis la promotion du film, la fiction fut même passée sous contrat d'édition et était devenue un véritable Best seller !

Et bien évidemment j'ai nommé les classiques : "The Great Dictator", "Der Führer's face", "Dunkirk"...

Et les moins classiques venant d'Europe : "Nirgenwo in Afrika", "Le fils de Saul", "La vie est belle", "la 7eme Compagnie", "La grande Vadrouille" (les vieux films français étaient vraiment pas mauvais...) et deux ou trois autres venant de mon pays.

Bref. J'ai cartonné.

À la fin du cour, lorsque je sortais de la salle, mon professeur vint me voir.

-Vous m'avez épaté aujourd'hui Monsieur Di Angelo ! Félicitation !

-Merci Monsieur Arès, lui dis-je, flatté.

-J'espère revoir un tel enthousiasme de vous à mon prochain cours.

Il avait piqué ma curiosité.

-Et sur quoi s'intitulera-t-il ?, m'enquis-je.

-La Guerre Froide et le régime soviétique. Sans oublier la Corée du Nord.

Je souris, impatient de découvrir ce chapitre.

-Ma participation sera au rendez-vous Monsieur.

Après ces mots il me donna l'autorisation de partir, tout souriant vers mon arbre au campus.

J'avais l'impression qu'en une seule semaine, toute ma perception de la vie avait changée. J'avais un petit copain dans le même campus que moi me rendant heureux, une sœur adorable, des amis vidéastes vraiment sympa et...

-Coucou mon chou !

...Drew.

Je me renfrognai. Oubliez tout ce que j'ai dis précédemment ! Ma vie était de la bouse !

Cette peste mit son bras autour de mes épaules et me colla un baiser ignoble sur la joue que Will aurait détesté.

-Comment va mon petit gay préféré ?

-Je ne suis p-...oh et puis j'abandonne ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais !, râlais-je.

Elle ria de façon bien trop forte et exagérée pour capter l'attention des gens autour.

-Enfin mon chéri !, s'exclama-t-elle bien fort, cesse de râler, cela fausse ton image !

Je fis exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle me demandait.

-Et quelle image je donnes, sale pimbêche au cul de silicone ?, murmurais-je, mué par une colère sourde.

Elle tiqua à ma remarque et ses yeux s'enflammèrent.

-Je te défends de m'appeler comme ça p'tit pédé, siffla cette vipère. N'oublie pas la photo en ma possession. Une seule fausse note ou erreur de ce genre avec moi et tu la verra placardée dans tout le campus.

Je sentis des sueurs froides dans mon dos. Fini la rigolade...

Elle me fusillait du regard en attendant ma réaction. Je ne lui fis en aucun cas le plaisir de me voir apeuré ou même inquiet. Devant mon visage vide d'expression, elle reprit son aspect normal.

-Allons nous asseoir au pied de notre arbre, mon chou.

"MON arbre" pensais-je. Personne ne touchait à MON arbre !

Elle prit ma main et m'entraina au pied du grand chêne. Puis une fois que j'étais assis, elle monta sur mes genoux.

J'étais dégoûté par tout contact avec elle ! Son parfum mis en trop grande quantité empestait et ses ongles manucurés bien trop longs me griffaient la peau.

Elle sembla me regarder intensément dans les yeux pendants que je résistais à l'idée de la virer de moi et de la plonger dans la poubelle la plus proche pour qu'elle rejoigne ses consœurs ordures. Et encore, c'était méchant pour les déchets de dire ça !

Elle m'obligea à mettre mes mains sur sa taille.

-On est pas bien comme ça ?, roucoula Drew.

-Non.

Que voulez vous ? J'étais sincère !

Elle me regarda hautainement.

-Hum. À vrai dire je me fichais de ton avis. Embrasse moi encore.

Je lui fis un regard noir.

-Tu ne vas pas m'oblig-

Elle m'a une fois de plus forcé à répondre à ses volontés par la force.

Ainsi, j'étais une fois de plus plaqué contre l'arbre à me faire embrasser sans mon consentement. Cette situation aurait excité beaucoup de garçons mais pas moi. Drew me répugnait.

Je fermais les yeux pour éviter tout regard avec cette horrible créature.

Elle pris ma mâchoire et me l'ouvrit de force pour incruster sa langue contre la mienne.

J'émis un gémissement d'angoisse qu'elle prit sûrement comme un de plaisir, la faisant intensifier encore plus ce baiser qui à ce stade devenait un véritable viol de la bouche ! Mes mains tenant sa taille tremblaient de peur.

Par miracle (mais aussi par mystère) elle finit brutalement son œuvre, comme si elle avait été arrachée de moi.

En rouvrant les yeux, je vis une personne qui m'angoissait bien plus que Joey.

Will Solace.

J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire après avoir vu Drew m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-W-Will j-je..., balbutiais-je.

-FERME TA GUEULE !, m'hurla-t-il en me giflant le visage.

Will qui, d'un naturel si doux et tendre m'avait frappé. Son geste accentuait encore plus la douleur que je ressentais dans ma poitrine.

On avait tous deux les larmes aux yeux. Lui de colère et moi de tristesse.

-Je t'ai donné ma confiance et tu m'as promis la tienne en retour ! Tu t'es joué de moi !, m'accusa Will. Tout ce que tu souhaitais était me manipuler pour avoir un plan cul ! Par chance tu n'as rien eu de moi Di Angelo !

Ses paroles m'allèrent droit au cœur. Elles étaient encore pire que tout ce que Joey m'avait dit. Et Will avait faux sur tout la ligne.

-Sunshine je-

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de putain !

Non... Non ce n'était pas vrai ! Will, il fallait que tu m'écoutes ! Je t'en supplie...

-Je... Je t'aimes Will... Jamais je ne... jamais..., pleurais-je piteusement en regardant le sol sans finir ma phrase.

Jamais je ne te tromperai... Il en était hors de question !

-Ne compte plus jamais sur moi Nico, m'annonça Will. Je t'aimais réellement mais c'est fini à présent.

Après sa terrible phrase, il partit, me laissant là. Seul.

Entre temps, Drew s'était éclipsée de la conversation. Elle avait bien fait cette garce. Sinon je l'aurai tué.

Je pleurai toute les larmes de mon corps contre l'arbre pendant une durée que moi même j'avais oublié.

Ce n'était que lorsque le jour tombait que je me décidai à rentrer chez moi. Durant la journée, toutes mes espérances concernant ma vie aux States de sont effritées petit à petit, comme de l'argile mal façonnée dans un four.

Je n'aurai jamais le petit copain de mes rêves... jamais... .

Toute cette mascarade n'était que l'illusion que me donnait une quelconque puissance supérieure pour me faire perdre pied dans mon tsunami intérieur (je devrai vraiment me mettre à la Dark Poetry…).

Je tentais de canaliser mes émotions par la musique. Grâce au morceau m'ayant fait tenir debout à la mort de Bianca notamment. "Hospital for Souls", l'Hôpital des Âmes.

The days are a death wish... (les jours sont un désir de mort)

Jamais ce vers n'a été aussi véridique me concernant.

La lente musique continua jusqu'à l'explosion de puissance que j'appréciais tant.

Throw me to the flames,

Watch me burn !

(Jette moi dans les flammes, regarde moi brûler !)

Sans commentaires. Cette musique était parfaite pour mon état d'esprit.

Mes larmes coulaient d'elles même sur mon visage exprimant toute la souffrance parcourant mon être misérable. Je tentai de les repousser, en vain.

Les gens dans le métro me regardaient sans cesse en biais sans oser m'approcher ou même croiser mes yeux rouges et gonflés. Quel beau spectacle que de voir un emo mal coiffé chialer dans un transport en commun !

Arrivé à mon arrêt, je descendis rapidement pour me faire oublier au plus vite.

Pendant toute la marche menant à l'hôtel, le visage plein de rancune de Will ne sortait pas de ma tête. Je lui avais fait tellement souffrir en embrassant Drew... Non. En étant forcé d'embrasser Drew.

Sans un regard envers Hazel, je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour pleurer encore et encore.

Puis, il me vint une idée.

Je sortis donc de sous une pile de produits de beauté mon vieil ami, celui qui m'avait causé tant de mal mais aussi tant de plaisir et de soulagement durant la période la plus sombre de mon existence.

Je dégainai sa belle lame sombre. Il n'avait pas changée.

Mon poignard était toujours aussi fin et tranchant.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Ok ok... Encore une fin à suspens, je sais ! Mais avouez qu'il est encore plus insoutenable que le précédent !**

 **J'attends vos impressions alors lâchez vous !**


	11. Chapter 10 : J'arrête YouTube

_**"Chapitre 10 : J'arrête YouTube."**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Arrivé plus tôt que prévu, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez !**

 **J'ai essayé d'améliorer mon écriture, j'espère que ça se verra !**

 **Les commentaires des fans de GhostKing que vous verrez ont été écrits par mes lecteurs sur Wattpad. Donc ne vous étonnez pas qu'il y ai des pseudo ou des commentaires chelous !**

 **Bonne lecture ! (/!\ je préviens les plus sensibles pour propos violents et tendances suicidaires. Youpi ! Enjoy les gens !)**

* * *

En quelques jours, mon état mental avait changé considérablement. Fini les brownies avec Hazel, fini les sourires, fini les sorties en ville.

Je séchais les cours, mettait en pause mes projets de vidéo et refusait la compagnie de tout le monde.

Depuis ma douloureuse et brutale rupture avec Will, je n'avais trouvé goût en rien d'autre que mes anciennes habitudes.

Cloîtré dans ma chambre, je me réfugiais dans la musique et dans le flot continu de mon sang sur le plancher procuré par la douce morsure de mon poignard.

J'avais pourtant promis d'arrêter ces bêtises. Et néanmoins me voici ainsi : assis par terre à ruminer sur mon sort en faisant ressurgir mes anciennes cicatrices aux poignets et aux cuisses. Quel triste spectacle pour une personne aussi populaire que moi !

Mes larmes coulaient de mes yeux rouges aussi vite que mon sang. Mais malgré tout le mal que je me faisais pour oublier le visage de Will, celui-ci ressurgissait toujours. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ses boucles dorées, ses tâches de rousseur adorables et son charmes pétillant. Rien en lui ne laissait supposer qu'il me laisserai aussi violemment tomber.

Or, tout cela n'était pas de sa faute. C'était plutôt mes mensonges qui avaient provoqué l'extinction de notre si joli couple.

Je devais me faire une raison. Will et moi n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Trop de différences pour ça...

On disait souvent que les opposés s'attiraient et créaient ainsi un équilibre stable. Comme le Ying et le Yang ou bien l'eau et le feu. Au début j'y croyais dur comme fer. Mais maintenant je doutais. Je doutais de tout en fait...

Cela valait-il le coup de continuer mes études ? Devrais-je arrêter Youtube ? Ma vie avait-elle un sens ?

C'était en philosophant ainsi qu'il me vint une idée.

Pourquoi ne pas demander l'avis de mes abonnés ? Je n'avais pas fait de lives depuis longtemps après tout... Je devrais essayer.

Je prévins donc mes abonnés sur les réseaux sociaux de mon live, allumai ma caméra, la connectai à mon ordinateur puis lançai l'application.

-Hey, salut les gens, dis-je en tentant d'être enthousiaste. Je n'avais pas fais de live depuis longtemps alors en voici un...

En voyant mon air maussade, les premiers commentaires tentèrent d'entrer immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

 **LesAnanasSontSuperieursAuxPasteques** : Tartiflette.

Ah bah non en fait...

-Je...je ne sais plus où j'en suis..., hésitais-je.

Plusieurs abonnés semblèrent comprendre mon état.

 **Anton** : T'a un blême ? Pk tu fais plus de vidéos ? Likez les gens pr quil le voit !

 **SoraInTheHell** : Ta pa l'air bien. Y'a plus de spaghettis ?

 **Canouchou** : Quesquispasse tu va bi1 ?

-Je n'ai pas trop le moral en ce moment, avouais-je la gorge serrée.

Mes mains se tortillaient d'elles même au bas de mon t-shirt, signe de mon anxiété.

 **SoulGirl666** : Tu as l'air tout déprimé, et t'es plus pâle que d'habitude. Tu peux tout nous raconter, tu sais ? On sera toujours là pour toi Nicks...

J'étais tellement mal que j'avais envie de vomir. Je me frottais les yeux pour chasser mes larmes. Il ne fallait pas que je paraisse trop faible tout de même...

-Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire. Je ne crois pas avoir assez de courage pour cela...

Et leur dire quoi après tout ? "coucou je me suis fais larguer par mon copain et je veux crever" ? Certainement pas ! Ils seront encore plus inquiets ! Déjà qu'ils sont adorable avec moi, je ne voulais pas abuser de leur gentillesse.

Ils avaient une vie eux aussi, alors il était inutile de la polluer avec la mienne.

Ma tête me tournait. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours...

 **Soso_Lala** : OMG. On t'avait jamais vu aussi blanc. T'es tout trist. T'as des problèmes ? Que ce soit de famille, de couple ou d'amitié, on sera toujours là pour toi Ghost, nous les abonnés :3

-C'est gentil Soso... Et ouai j'ai des problèmes dans tout ce que tu as dit... Quoique ? Peut être est-ce autre chose... Je vous laisse émettre vos hypothèses.

J'ai toujours apprécié jouer avec leur imagination. Parfois ils me sortaient des choses vraiment tordues...

 **Black_Lala** : Bah tu nous fais quoi Ghost ? JE SAIS ! UNE DÉPRESSION CAR LE MCDO LE PLUS PROCHE EST LOIN DE TON NOUVEAU CHEZ TOI ! Ce qui veut dire... PLUS DE HAPPY MEAL ! Rha la la mon p'tit fantôme qu'est ce que je te comprends ! Sérieusement tu sais qu'on restera là pour tes vidéos ou pour toi... T'es vraiment un mec bien et te voir tout tristounet me fait une peine immense ! Courage et prends soin de toi... Et dans le pire des cas tu sais... Y a Burger King ! XD

Je souriais enfin.

-Pas exactement vu qu'à New York on trouve des Mcdo à tous les coins de rues. De plus je n'ai pas très faim en ce moment...

D'autres commentaires vinrent.

 **Patateadictauchocolat07** : Peut être que tu t'es fais enlevé par des tigrous sous ectasie afin de servir la grande prêtresse des objets, dans la guerre qui les opposent aux chats, aux bébés et aux lamas, et que si tu refuses, toutes pizzas et tout chocolats seront exterminés... Courage, que la force des patates soit avec toi ! Les objets ne vaincrons pas mouahhhaaaahahhaaaa !

-Wow, dis-je assez étonné de rencontrer un esprit aussi perché. Disons que la grande prêtresse des objets y est pour quelque chose ok ?

 **LePlusSwagdesUsa666** : Cè ta copine ki ta kitter ? Ta plu 2 cooki ? Tu veu ke je tan achete

J'ai mis plusieurs longues secondes à lire ce commentaire ultra mal écrit (tout autant que cette histoire. Oui je clash l'auteure et alors ?).

-Euh... Ouai j'ai des problèmes de couple comme dit précédemment. Mais je ne vous en dirait pas plus. Je fais juste ce live pour savoir si ça vaut toujours le coup de continuer Youtube quoi... J'ai l'impression d'être inutile.

Une grande vague de contestations fusa. Les abonnés étaient affolés à l'idée que je puisse arrêter Youtube.

 **Choupinette** : Mais pk ?! On ador tous tes vidéos ! Elles sont géniales et ultra intéressantes ! Je t'en supplie continue !

Je soupirai et me massai les tempes. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Mais je voulais faire part d'un secret à mes abonnés.

-Savez vous pourquoi j'ai créé ma chaîne ? C'est pour me libérer du poids constant de la perte d'un être cher pour moi. Ma grande sœur. Pour ainsi éviter de faire des conneries et tomber en dépression, je passais mes journées sur la plateforme. Puis il me vint une idée. Créer cette chaîne pour essayer de passer à autre chose dans ma vie. Et grâce à vous, ma situation s'était vraiment améliorée. J'ai pus faire mon deuil grâce à votre soutient. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir sauvé. Mais là... C'est différent. Je n'ai plus goût à rien. J'ai peur de ce que je risque de faire. Mais s'il vous plaît ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi. J'essaierai de me relever. C'est promis.

Les commentaires s'intensifièrent. D'autres parurent choqués, incrédules ou même compréhensifs. Mais en général, c'était l'inquiétude qui l'emportait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Sûrement une fois de plus Hazel qui tentait de vouloir me faire manger un morceau que je refuserai...

-Désolé je vais devoir couper le live. Ciao les amis.

J'éteignis ma caméra et coupai l'application pour aller entrouvrir ma porte.  
Le visage d'Hazel se fit entrapercevoir.

-S'il te plaît Nico ? couina-t-elle avec des yeux humides. Je me fais du souci pour toi...

-Je vais bien, la rassurais-je avec un regard éteint.

-Ne me ment pas grand frère. Tu n'es pas sortis de ta chambre depuis presque une semaine, tu n'as rien dans le ventre et je t'entends sans cesses pleurer. Sans oublier l'odeur de cigarette parvenant de chez toi. Tu as des problèmes.

Mon cœur se fit lourd.

-Je n'ai rien, affirmais-je en tentant de fermer la porte. C'est le stress des cours.

La réponse ne parut pas plaire à Hazel. Celle-ci sembla s'énerver.

-Tu n'es pas allé en cours depuis longtemps ! Et j'ai suivis ton live je te rappelle ! C'est Will n'est ce pas ?

Touché... Je ne pouvais pas lui faire croire autre chose que la vérité.

Mais, en lâche que j'étais, je lui fermai la porte au nez et mis le verrou.

Affronter la vérité était trop difficile. Je perdais pied de jours en jours. Voir même de secondes en secondes.

Pour me détendre, je m'allumai une clope en ouvrant ma fenêtre. L'idée de me détruire les poumons ne me faisait plus aucun effet. Mourir à petit feu en devint même rassurant. Je n'aurai ainsi plus à affronter la dure réalité de la vie et de mes sentiments.

J'inspirai et expirais lentement pour que cette fumée mortelle parcourt l'intégralité de mes poumons. Lentement, je me détendis. Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas là. Je finissais le paquet.

Heureusement que j'en possédais un bon stock sous mon lit. Sans bien sûre oublier les quelques bouteilles d'alcool que j'avais piqué dans la réserve de mon père.

C'était vraiment mal. J'en étais conscient. Mais que faire de ses journées à part pleurer, boire, fumer et se mutiler lorsque l'on se retrouvait une fois de plus livré à sois même ?

Rien.

Après une quinte de toux bien méritée, je m'hydratai à la vodka.

Mes actions étaient certes exagérées pour une simple rupture mais Will était l'amour de ma vie... Enfin c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'il me traite de ces mots ignobles et m'abandonne sans se soucier des conséquences mentales qu'il avait engendré.

Ma tête vrillait dans tous les sens, je voyais trouble. Pour éviter cette sensation désagréable, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et ne bougeais plus.

Après plusieurs longues gorgées me brûlant le gosier, je m'endormis. Ou m'évanouis, je n'en savais plus rien...

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

J'étais une fois de plus assis au pied du chêne. Je pleurais.

 _Lui_ était debout, me regardant durement.

-T'es qu'un salopard, Nico Di Angelo, cracha Will Solace. Retourne dans ton pays de mafieux, nous n'avons pas besoin de pourriture comme toi ici.

Ma gorge se bloqua. Ce n'était pas Will ça !

-Tu m'as trahis pour cette Drew ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai, espèce de pute !

Je bouchais mes oreilles et fermait mes yeux pour ne plus l'entendre.

Malheureusement, sa voix cinglante percuta mon esprit.

-Franchement, va crever. C'est la meilleure chose à faire après tout ! Tout le monde sera heureux d'apprendre la mort d'une tarlouze dans ton genre, et moi le premier !

Je lui hurlais de se taire mais il n'en fit rien.

-Sur ce je te laisse avec la seule personne te traitant comme il faut : une anomalie.

J'entrouvris les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Bien évidemment... Joey.

-Cette monstruosité est tout à toi, annonça Will à mon bourreau.

Le grand brun de jeta sauvagement sur moi.

Will riait pendant que Joey s'enquit de me déshabiller en me rouant de coups.

Je tentais de le frapper mais mes poings faibles du fait de mon manque d'énergie ne lui causaient aucun dégât.

J'étais à présent nus et entrain de me faire battre par Joey. Will rejoint même le lynchage.

Bientôt, une foule se pressa autour de nous et encouragea les deux agresseurs à frapper encore plus violemment.

Je hurlais de peur et de rage.

Deux personnes se détachèrent de la foule.

Octave et Bryce, tous deux armés d'un couteau. Ils les tendirent à Will et Joey.

Ce fut le blond qui porta le premier coup, suivit du gros brun...

Le noir se fit autour de moi...

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut et lâchai un cris de détresse.

En voulant le relever vivement, une main me retint avec force et me cala contre mon lit.

Je repris mes esprits.  
Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemars...

Par crainte, je soulevai mon t-shirt. Je n'étais pas blessé. Je soufflai un bon coup, encore tout transpirant et fiévreux.

Je me focalisai sur la main me retenant et mon souffle de bloqua.

-P-Pap...Monsieur ?!, articulais-je.

Hadès me jaugeait durement, comme à son habitude.

-Que fais tu dans cet état ?, siffla-t-il. Qui t'as autorisé à voler mon alcool ?

Je me crispais. À chaque mots qu'il prononçait, j'avais mal à la tête. Foutue gueule de bois…

-Laissez moi, marmonnais-je en me retournant pour ne pas voir mon paternel.

Il me secoua violement, m'obligeant à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Je n'avais pas vraiment les idées claires pour tenir une discussion avec lui.

-Regardes moi quand je te parles sale gosse ! C'est honteux de ta part de boire tout seul dans ton coin ! Et ta chambre empeste la cigarette, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme cela !

Je serrai les dents.

-VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS ÉTÉ LÀ POUR MOI !, l'accusais-je en hurlant à plein poumons. VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MON PÈRE, ALORS DIRE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ ÉLEVÉ N'EST QUE PURE CONNERIE !

Hadès vit rouge. Il leva sa main mais se ravisa de me frapper. Je n'étais sûrement pas digne de recevoir ses coups. Il me pris donc les cheveux et m'obligea à me lever. Je titubais mais réussis à me stabiliser.

-Ecoutes moi bien jeune homme, souffla Hadès en rapprochant son visage du mien. Je suis ton père, que tu le veuille ou non. Alors tu m'obéis. Ta demi-sœur m'a appelé cet après midi au travail en disant que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal et je me suis déplacé pour toi ! Alors crache le morceau et dis moi ce qui te tourmente !

Ce n'était pas en criant ainsi qu'il allait me faire parler ! Je me contentai donc de lui offrir un regard d'onyx.

Hadès sembla remarquer que je ne voulais lui souffler aucune vérité.

-Parles moi Nico, dit-il plus gentiment.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom depuis la mort de ma sœur...

-Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.  
Une lueur de rage s'alluma dans mes yeux.

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il ne va pas ? Vous vous intéressez réellement à votre fils ou est-ce juste pour vous donner bonne conscience ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Je devais l'avoir froissé...

-Parles, m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Je me dégageai de sa poigne de fer.

-Très bien !, annonçais-je. Voyez vous, je ne suis pas le fils idéal, mais ça vous devez vous en douter. Depuis que vous avez quitté Venise en me laissant seul avec Mama et Bianca, je n'ai pas arrêté de vouloir vous revoir car vous me manquez. Mais depuis leur mort, vous ne vous êtes même pas donné la peine d'aller à leur enterrement ! Et vous m'avez abandonné avec pour seule compagnie Miranda la gouvernante. J'ai passé mon adolescence entière seul et délaissé par tout le monde car on me trouvait "trop bizarre". Normal quand on n'a pas d'exemple à suivre comme un père ! Ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui est entièrement de votre faute Hadès. Je vous déteste !

Je pleurais de rancune. Mon père quand à lui était étonné et attendait la suite de mon discours.

-Qu'es tu alors ?, me demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

-JE NE SUIS QU'UNE ABOMINATION ! UN SALE PÉDÉ QUI S'EST FAIT LARGUÉ PAR SON COPAIN !, m'étranglais-je.

Après ces mots, je quittai la pièce avec rage.

Hadès quand à lui restait debout, les yeux dans le vide. Mais je me fichais de lui à présent.

Je montai les escaliers menant tout en haut de l'immeuble. Le vent soufflait fortement et sifflait dans mes oreilles.

Tout en sanglotant, je vérifiais une toute dernière fois mes mails. Je lus certains messages pour voir si mon avis sur ce que je comptais faire allait changer.

 **Ptite_Voix** : Coucou Nico qu'est ce qui ne va pas? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu peux nous le dire tu sais. On est tous là pour toi. Ah et j'ai remarqué les blessures à tes poignets. Evite de faire des bêtises, on a besoin de notre GhostKing! Les ordres de l'abonnée ! Tu traverses une période difficile, mais ça va s'arranger. N'oublies pas qu'il y a toujours une solution, quel que soit ton problème. Et même si tu ne fais pas de vidéo donne nous quand même de tes nouvelles, on s'inquiète pour toi...  
Gros bisous.

Je devais donner des nouvelles ? Très bien alors ! J'ouvris Facebook et posta le message suivant :

 **GhostKing :** Désolé je n'en peux plus. J'arrêtes tout. Pardonnez moi les amis :'(

Puis je revins sur ma boîte de fanmails.

 **Pasithéa** : Ohayo GhostKing, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien en ce moment... J'espère que tu iras mieux très très vite ! Ayant déjà vécu ceci, je ne peux que t'inviter à passer du temps avec des gens que tu aimes, ou alors découvrir de nouvelles choses ! Je ne veux pas m'imposer mais je peux t'inviter à regarder mes vidéos de relaxation, peut être que cela pourra t'aider.  
Repose toi bien !

Je connaissais cette Youtubeuse. J'avais regardé certaines de ses vidéos par le passé mais elles ne me faisaient aucun effet malheureusement...

Et passer du temps avec les gens que j'aimais... T'es sérieuse ?! Personne ne m'aimait à part Hazel que je ne voulais pas voir !

Ce message me conforta néanmoins dans mon choix.

Je devais en finir rapidement.

J'enjambai la barrière de sécurité pour me retrouver sur le parapet.

Un pas et c'était fini... Je serais enfin libre.

Le building était vraiment haut... Je tomberai d'une trentaine d'étages avant de m'écraser au sol. Joyeux programme...

Je serrai la barrière de toutes mes forces et fermais mes yeux. Je devais me lancer ! Maintenant ! Ait un peu de courage pour une fois, Nico !

Je pris de grandes inspirations tout en repensant à mon rêve.

 _Salopard..._

 _Pourriture..._

 _Pute..._

 _Tarlouze..._

 _Anomalie..._

 _Monstruosité..._

Tous ces mots me désignant étaient sortis de _sa_ bouche.  
Alors à quoi bon continuer à vivre si j'étais considéré ainsi ?

Mes doigts se décollèrent lentement de la barrière.

De lui même, mon corps sembla se diriger vers le vide...

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Allez y dites le... Vous voulez me séquestrer et me trucider, ce que je comprends tout à fait !**

 **Promis la suite arrivera bientôt !**

 **Ciao !**


	12. Chapter 11 : Prank ! Je meurs

_**"Chapitre 11 : Prank ! Je meurs"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre mettant fin à tout ce suspens !**

 **Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre en écoutant "The light behind your eyes" de My Chemical Romance. La musique colle parfaitement au chapitre et elle est juste super émouvante :').**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _"Mes doigts se décollèrent lentement de la barrière._

 _De lui même, mon corps sembla se diriger vers le vide..."_

Mais, au tout dernier moment, une voix me fit stopper net mon action.

-Nico ! Arrêtes, je t'en supplie !, quémanda Hazel en pleurant presque.

Je tournai de moitié ma tête et vis qu'elle était à dix mètres de moi avec mon père.

-Laissez moi !, hurlais-je. Allez-vous en sinon je lâche prise !

Les deux membres de ma famille écarquillèrent les yeux d'effrois.

-Fiston, prononça calmement Hadès. S'il te plaît écoutes moi...

-NON ! Vous ne m'avez jamais écouté alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je devrais le faire !

Mes membres tremblaient. Je n'aurai bientôt plus aucune force pour tenir la rambarde. De toute façon j'allais mourir, alors à quoi cela servait de chipoter sur mes aptitudes physiques ?

Je n'ai jamais été fort. Autant dans mes muscles que dans mon esprit. Je fuyais tout, même ma propre famille. Et c'était en étant ainsi enfermé dans ma coquille que je me retrouvais ici : à peine à un pas du vide.

Je l'avais mérité dans le fond. J'ai trahis Will et ai mentis à tout le monde. La Terre n'a pas besoin d'un menteur de toute façon. Je devais m'en aller. Partir loin en enfer pour subir les conséquences de mes péchés. Je n'étais pas vraiment croyant mais parfois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher qu'une puissance supérieure régissait notre monde. Elle devait me détester...

-J'ai appelé les secours, prononça Hazel en pleurant. On va t'aider, c'est promis. Mais s'il te plaît ne chute pas ! J'ai encore besoin de mon grand frère. Je t'adores, Nico...

Non. Personne ne pouvait m'aimer. J'étais faible, moche, menteur et aimais les garçons. Tout ce que les gens détestaient.

J'ignorai donc ses paroles et regardais le vide. Le toit culminait à plus de soixante mètres de la rue. Aucune chance de survie, et tant mieux.

J'espérais juste ne pas trop souffrir lorsque je lâcherai pour de bon dans quelques secondes... Au fond, la mort ne me faisais pas peur. Je l'attendais même avec réconfort...

Je fis le décompte dans ma tête.

Trois...

Je détendis tout mon corps.

Deux...

Je me maudissais par toutes les injures possibles et imaginables pour me prouver mon inutilité.

Un...

Je ne faisais pas gaffe aux pas frénétiques que j'entendais derrière moi.

Zéro.

Je lâchai enfin prise, attendant la liberté de ne plus avoir à faire souffrir ce monde.

Je sentais le vent sur mon visage.

Mon corps bascula.

Mais ne tomba pas.

Deux main retenaient mon torse et une tête était posée dans le creux de mon cou.

J'ouvris les yeux, surpris par ce brusque changement de plan. Je jetai un regard aux mains me tenant. Elles étaient bronzées et avaient de doux doigts fins ainsi que des ongles impeccables. Je pouvais les reconnaître entre mille.

-Pardonne moi mon ange, souffla Will.

Ma gorge se serra. Je commençais à trembler de partout. Mes genoux s'entrechoquaient de peur. Mon esprit ne supportera plus ses futures paroles acerbes ! Je devais sauter avant qu'il ne puisses encore une fois dire des choses infâmes sur moi !

-L-Lâches moi !, pleurais-je en me débattant. Je te déteste !

Will fit exactement le contraire. Il me serra encore plus dans ses bras. Je sentais ses larmes couler sur ma clavicule.

-Jamais je n'aurai du t'abandonner mon amour. Je ne savais pas que tu allais oser faire une pareille atrocité. Je t'aimes tellement Nico... tu comptes pour moi alors s'il te plaît, ne pars pas...

Will sanglotait contre moi. Mon cœur ralentis son rythme. J'étais plus calme à présent. Ainsi, j'analysais ses paroles.

Il... Il m'aimait encore ? J'étais réellement important pour lui ? Il fallait que je lui réponde quelque chose... Un truc qui me tenait à cœur.

-J-Je t'aimes aussi Will, croissais-je de chagrin.

Je mis mes mains sur les siennes et les caressai timidement. Que faire à présent ? Devrais-je toujours sauter ou me laisser aller dans son étreinte ?

Ce fut mon cœur qui prit cette décision. Je me mis contre Will qui trouva le moyen de me porter et me faire passer au dessus de la barrière, enfin en sécurité.

Il me posa délicatement à terre et me prit dans ses bras. Je me collai à lui, encore tout tremblant à cause des événements. Je posai ma tête contre son torse et humai son odeur rassurante. Will m'avait terriblement manqué...

-Pourquoi mon ange ?, demanda-il tristement en caressant mes cheveux. Pourquoi étais-tu prêt à faire ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien...

-Tu... Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné alors... alors que je n'ai jamais demandé cela, avouais-je. Drew usait de moi par le chantage pour rendre jaloux son copain homophobe. Et si je...je n'acceptais pas de jouer son petit ami, elle... elle affichera une photo de nous dans tout le campus et... et j'ai peur !

J'éclatai en sanglot, complètement brisé et abattu par mon triste sort.

Will embrassa mon front.

-C'était donc cela que tu souhaitais m'expliquer quand... quand j'ai été cruel avec toi ?, demanda Will.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler. L'épuisement m'avait gagné. De plus, je ne comprenais pas comment Will a pu venir ici. Était-ce ça les secours donc Hazel m'avait parlé ?

J'agrippai le gilet de Will, par peur de le voir partir. Puis, j'entendis des pas se diriger vers nous.

-C'est donc toi le copain de mon fils ?, demanda Hadès à mon amoureux en essayant de paraître accueillant.

Will acquiesça en déglutissant.

-Enchanté, Monsieur Di Angelo, énonça-t-il sur la défensive.

Je sentais Will se crisper. Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras pendant que je fermais à moitié mes yeux, complètement usé à cause des derniers événements. Je n'entendais la discussion qu'à moitié.

-Merci pour Nico, prononça Hadès. J'ai crus pendant une seconde l'avoir perdu pour toujours...

-C'est tout naturel. Il est de mon devoir de petit ami de le protéger.

Mon père piétina sur place.

-Je m'en veux de ne rien avoir remarqué... Il avait besoin de son père et j'étais absent, admit mon paternel en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai jamais été juste avec lui.

Je sentis Will me caresser les cheveux. Il était vraiment reposant...

J'entendis mon père se rapprocher de nous. Puis il s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

-Nico, mon garçon, commença Hadès. Pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être en colère contre moi, c'est même tout à fait normal que tu ressentes cela a mon égard. Mais je te dois néanmoins des explications.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Mon père s'excusait ?! Ça y est j'étais vraiment mort... Le Paradis était plutôt chouette tout compte fait ! Je relevai la tête pour mieux capter et savourer ses paroles.

-Je ne te parlais pas car... Je n'osais pas le faire. À vrai dire, tu as tellement changé depuis la mort de ta grande sœur que je ne te reconnaissais plus vraiment. J'ai crus, au vu de ton style vestimentaire et de ton attitude que j'hébergeais un toxico ou une personne de ce genre. J'ai été vraiment idiot en te stéréotypant. Tu n'es rien de tout cela. Tu es mon enfant, Nico. Et d'après ce que tu m'as révélé tout à l'heure et ce que tu as faillis faire, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais toujours. Alors s'il te plais, pardonne moi tout. Mon mauvais comportement, ma façon de penser de toi et la manière dont j'ai tenté de t'exclure de notre famille en ne te parlant pas.

J'étais hébété. De plus, je ne trouvais pas les mots pour dire ce que je ressentais. Une sorte de mélange entre la joie et l'incompréhension face à ses préjugés. Ainsi, mon apparence était la cause de l'ignorance de mon père a mon égard ? C'était triste de penser ainsi... Mais je devais lui répondre tout de même.

-Il faut donc que je sois au bord de la mort pour que vous ouvrez enfin les yeux sur moi ?, croissais-je à bout de force.

À la place de prononcer des paroles, Hadès me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et nous restâmes là, sans bouger. Mon cœur faisait littéralement des bonds de joie dans ma poitrine. Je redécouvrais enfin l'amour que possédait un père pour son fils.

-Je tâcherai d'être plus à l'écoute à présent, fiston. Tu peux me tutoyer aussi. Je souhaites vraiment rattraper mes erreurs.

-Merci...papa, prononçais-je faiblement en ayant hésité sur le dernier mot.

Hadès sourit, tout comme moi. Les choses s'arrangeaient bien finalement. Et dire que j'ai failli chuter... Si je l'avais fait, les gens autour de moi s'en seraient tellement voulu !

Hazel vint enfin me faire elle aussi un câlin.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Nico ! Ne refais plus jamais cela, promet le moi, supplia-t-elle.

-Je le jure, annonçais-je doucement en ébouriffant sa tignasse frisée.

Cela me faisait tellement de bien de recevoir l'amour de mes proches. Cette sensation m'avait manquée.

-Nico devrait aller se reposer, proposa Will. Je pourrais rester à ses côtés pour la nuit ? Pour vérifier si il va mieux et tout...

Hadès lui offrit un regard mi-suspicieux et mi-amusé.

-C'est d'accord jeune homme. Mais dis moi, tu parais plus âgé que mon fils non ?

-Papa..., lui prévins-je.

Will acquiesça et mon père renchérit :

-Hum... Es tu vacciné ?

Il était sérieux là ?!

-Papaaa..., le menaçais-je.

Mon copain répondit une fois de plus par l'affirmatif en rougissant.

-Très bien, déclara Hadès en m'ignorant. Tu peux donc rester. Mais pas de cochonneries avec mon fils, je te préviens ! Il n'as pas l'âge pour ces choses.

-Papa !, m'écriais-je, gêné que mon amoureux ait à subir ce genre de situation.

-Tu n'as pas 18 ans Nico. C'est donc non. Et tu as déjà de la chance que j'accepte ta majorité à 18 et non à 21 ans comme dans de pays.

Je boudai. Mon anniversaire était dans a peine deux semaines ! Il pouvait bien faire un effort... Je rêvais du corps de Will depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu ! J'entendais Will glousser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas survivre mon ange. Maintenant dodo !

Il me prit donc dans ses bras comme une mariée et m'emmena dans ma chambre. Après m'avoir posé avec délicatesse sur mon lit, Will s'enquit d'enlever mes chaussures et mon tshirt pour que je sois plus à l'aise pour dormir (et pas pour faire autre chose bande de pervers !).

J'adorais me faire dorloter ! Et Will prenait soin de moi comme un dieu. On aurait dit qu'il souhaitait se faire pardonner du mal qu'il avait engendré en moi par ces quelques gestes. Bien évidemment, je lui ai tout pardonné depuis la seconde où il m'avait une fois de plus avoué son amour.

Il me borda et me fit un bisou sur le front comme si j'étais un enfant.

-Je vais te ramener de quoi manger, chéri. Tu es tout maigre, il faut t'engraisser un peu, observa Will.

Je hochai la tête et le regardai partir de ma chambre. Pendant que je l'attendais, je remémorais tout ce qu'il s'était passé en l'espace d'une heure.

J'ai maudit mon père, j'ai fais une tentative de suicide, Will m'a sauvé et on est de nouveau unis, je me suis réconcilié avec Hadès et (le plus important) Will peut dormir chez moi !

En parlant de mon copain, il revint avec une énorme assiette de spaghettis bolognaise. Jamais je n'arriverai à tout manger !

Will s'assit à mon chevet et prépara une bouchée.

-Pfiouuu ! Le petit avion va rentrer dans son garage ! Pfiouuu !, ria Will en faisant gigoter la fourchette devant mon nez.

J'essayais de ne pas sourire mais j'échouai lamentablement.

-Arrête Solace, je ne suis pas un bébé !

-Oh que si ! Mon petit bébé d'amour..., assura-t-il en me collant un gros bisou sur la joue.

Ça y est je fondais... Je le laissai donc me donner à manger (heureusement que son jeu idiot de l'avion à été remplacé par les ordres du docteur...).

-Eeeeet... La dernière !

-Will j'en peux plus sérieux...

-Les ordres du docteur !, renchérit-il.

Pfff... J'étais obligé de l'écouter... Les ordres du docteur étaient encore plus puissant qu'un "s'il te plaît" !Je finis donc mon assiette sous l'œil satisfait de mon copain.

-Parfait ! Tu es autorisé à aller te doucher pendant que je mange à mon tour et débarrasse le tout.

Il n'avait pas le droit de me donner des ordres ! J'étais chez moi ! Néanmoins je l'écoutais. Et je tenais à dire tout de suite que "Will donnant des ordres à son patient" n'était pas un fantasme ! Hum. (même si au fond c'était plutôt excitant... Ok je devais me taire.)

Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain géante. Aujourd'hui, j'optai pour une simple douche. J'allumai donc une enceinte pour mettre un peu de musique et optais pour un album de My Chemical Romance que j'avais carrément saigné durant ces derniers jours. Je fis ensuite couler l'eau et me débarrassa de mes vêtements. Puis je sentis les caresses de l'eau le long de mon corps lorsque j'entrai pour me laver.

L'eau brûlante chassait toutes mes peines et la musique recousait mes plaies internes. Je me surpris une fois de plus à chantonner une chanson qui me tenait fort à cœur."The light behind your eyes" plus précisément.

Je ne savais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps je me lavais. Mais j'étais tellement emporté dans les musiques qui défilaient et soignaient mes blessures intérieures que je n'y faisais pas attention. Ce n'est que lorsque je finis de chanter "Mama" que j'éteignis enfin la douche.

Après m'avoir brossé les dents, je voulus prendre mon pyjama sauf que... Je l'avais oublié dans la chambre.

Ugh.

Il fallait vraiment que je le fasse ? Devrais-je ouvrir la porte pour demander à Will au moins mon bas ?

Sacré dilemme... Soit je priais Will de m'envoyer mon pyj', soit je croupissais ici sans avoir l'occasion de passer ma première nuit avec mon copain !

J'ouvris donc timidement la porte après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de ma taille.

-W-Will ?, demandais-je timidement.

Ayant entendu son nom depuis la cuisine (il avait l'ouïe fine !), Will vint vers moi.

-Oui mon ang-woooow ! Coucou beau gosse ! Tu as besoin de l'aide pour te savonner ?, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Ais-je déjà dit qu'il était gênant ? À cause de lui j'étais rouge comme une tomate !

-Tu peux me passer mon pyjama dans ma chambre s'il te plaît ?, couinais-je.

Contre toutes mes attentes, Will me fit un grand sourire diabolique.

-A une condition. Tu enlèves cette serviette, susurra-t-il en s'approchant sensuellement de moi.

Sans même réfléchir, le lui criai :

-Non espèce de pervers pédophile !

Puis je claquai la porte en cognant par mégarde sa tête. Non mais quel... ugh ! Tant pis, je restais ici !

Je m'assis donc contre la porte de boudai. Encore.

Quelques instants plus tard, Will prononça :

-Si tu sors pour récupérer le pyjama que j'ai actuellement dans les mains, je te promet que je dors avec toi en torse nu...

Oh non... Myday myday ! Que devais-je faire ?! Will en torse nu ? Oh punaise je donnerai tout pour découvrir ça ! Mais en même temps quelle image je donnais à Will ? Tout à coup je comprenais pourquoi il voulait me voir sans serviette... Va vue devait être plaisante.

Finalement... Je cédai à la tentation. J'entrouvris la porte pour que Will me transmette mes vêtements.

-Merci, ronchonnais-je en m'habillant.

Je sortis ENFIN de la pièce dans laquelle j'étais coincé pour me diriger vers mon lit douillet. Pendant mon absence, Will avait pris soin de fermer les volet et d'allumer ma veilleuse. Pour patienter, je me mis à imaginer le corps de Will. Puis, constatant que c'était une TRÈS mauvaise idée pour des raisons dont je n'osais en faire part (hum hum truc hormonal ou un problème du genre...), je focalisai mon attention sur mon nouveau téléphone (car rappelez vous, Joey avait volé mon ancien...).

Youtube et mes réseaux sociaux s'étaient enflammé à la nouvelle de l'arrêt de ma chaîne ! Parmi toutes les réactions que je voyais, beaucoup pensaient que j'étais malade ou en dépression. Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment tors. Pour rassurer tout ce petit monde, je publiai sur chacun de mes réseaux sociaux :

 **GhostKing :** Hey, salut les gens. Désolé de vous avoir causé tant d'inquiétude. Je n'étais pas très bien ces derniers temps mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je vais peut être vous faire une vidéo explicative si j'en trouve le courage. Ciao !

En relevant la tête de mon téléphone, je tombai nez à nez avec un dieu. Will Solace était accoudé à la porte et me regardait avec un amusement non feint.

Mon esprit beuga. J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche devant la vision de son torse bronzé impeccablement et de ses muscles taillés à la perfection (il avait même les tablettes de chocolat omg !).

À mon avis j'étais entrain de baver d'envie car Will gloussa en se rapprochant de moi.

-Alors ? Tu apprécies la vue petit pervers ?

-Gaaah... tu... whoa..., bégayais-je.

J'étais définitivement perdu. Tellement perdu qu'il me venait à la tête des idées vraiment bizarres du style lécher son putain de torse parfait !

Il s'installa dans la lit avec moi et me regarda tendrement.

-La vie vaut le coup d'être vécue n'est ce pas ?, rigola Will.

-O-Oui surtout pour... ç-ça, dis-je en louchant avec convoitise chaque parcelles visible de son corps.

Will m'embrassa doucement et s'installa confortablement sous les couvertures en me faisant un câlin. J'étais tellement rouge que j'allais exploser !

Je posai ma tête pile contre son cœur et écoutai ses longs battements rassurants et soporifiques tout en caressant timidement ses pectoraux.

-Raconte moi tout à présent, murmura Will en m'offrant un baiser. Dis moi en détail ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette Drew.

Décidant de ne plus rien lui cacher, je déballai enfin toute mon histoire.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Le chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **Quel a été votre moment préféré ?**

 **Celui que vous avez le moins apprécié ?**

 **Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	13. Chapter 12 : Nico 0, Will-le-pervers 1

_**"Nico 0, Will-le-pervers 1"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **(Oui le nom de chapitre est étrange. Tout comme le chapitre lui même.)**

 **Cela faisait depuis quoi... plus d'un ou deux mois que vous attendiez ce chapitre ?** **Mais le voici ENFIN !**

 **Avant cela je réponds aux reviews laissés sur le chapitre précédent :**

 **Petit poney :** Coucou ! Tout compte fait je ne suis pas morte ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise et pardonne moi de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'avais beaucoups de choses à gérer entre les devoirs et mes problèmes personnels. Mais saches que pour rien au monde je n'abandonnerai mon histoire ! En plus j'ai des toooonnes d'idées donc je ne suis jamais en manque d'inspiration. Je ne suis pas du genre à tout laisser tomber sans rien dire, surtout quand je sais que le récit plaît. De plus, Our Story n'est pas la seule fanfiction que je dois gérer, il y a aussi Sun Robot (un solangelo steampunk) qui me prend pas mal de temps. Et j'alterne entre mes deux histoires pour éviter de me lasser quand je suis trop à fond dans l'une. Encore un grand merci d'avoir commenté ! Bisou !

 **Bref, sur ce...**

 **LE CHAPITRE DE LA GENANCE ULTIME ! (Préparez les mouchoirs pour pleurer de rire et faire d'autres trucs bizarres... oui j'assumes ce que je viens de dire.)**

* * *

J'étais... bien. Très bien même. J'émergeais lentement de mon sommeil et la première chose que je ressentis fut un sentiment de sécurité. J'étais roulé en boule dans une étreinte toute chaude et je ne voulais bouger pour rien au monde.

Ma tête était au creux du cou de Will et je sentais son souffle apaisant sur moi. Sa respiration était régulière et ses battements de cœur envoûtants. Mais, par crainte d'avoir bavé comme une limace sur ce dieu vivant, j'ouvris mes yeux pour vérifier l'état des lieux.

Je n'aurai pas dû...

Je rougis. Punaise qu'il était attirant ! Même en dormant il était trop beau. Ses cheveux en bataille encerclaient son visage paisible. On aurait même dit qu'il souriait. C'était injuste... j'étais certain que me voir dormir en ronflant ne devait pas être la plus agréable des visions. Quoique... est ce que je ronflais ? Bref, je m'en fichais. Au moins on avait dormis ensemble ! J'ai dormis entre les bras de Will Solace !

A l'observer ainsi torse nu j'étais presque tenté d'enlever mon propre tshirt pour être encore plus en contact avec lui. Je réfléchis plus en détail à cela... après tout il dormait, non ? Je pouvais donc me permettre de faire ce dont je pensais.

J'enlevai donc mon Tshirt et me blottis bien contre lui. Sans m'en rendre compte je lâchai un long soupir de bien être. Je frottais mon corps à lui tel un chat en manque de caresses et enroulais mes jambes autour des siennes.

-Arrêtes d'être aussi parfait, Sunshine, chuchotais-je en jouant avec ses boucles blondes. Je te désire tellement...

Je sentis une main se glisser le long de mon dos. Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'aimais ça...

Attendez... cela signifiait donc que...

Will sourit, les yeux toujours fermés. Depuis tout ce temps il était réveillé ! Mon visage vira au rouge tomate. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du enlever mon Tshirt et... bref, on connaissait la suite.

-Pas avant tes 18 ans Death Boy, susurra Will en me trouvant un nouveau surnom tout pourri.

Je fis la moue et il ouvrit les yeux.

Pour cacher mon embarras le collai mon visage contre son torse (absolument magnifique, musclé, bronzé, chaud et... bon je devais contrôler mes hormones).

-Coucou mon ange, souffla Will.

-Coucou Will, marmonnais-je, toujours caché contre lui.

-J'ai réfléchis à propos de la discussion d'hier.

Je déglutis. J'étais un peu inquiet tout à coup.

-Tu dois révéler à tes abonnés que nous sommes en couple. Fais leur ton coming-out. Ainsi, tout le monde saura que tu es en couple avec moi et plus personne n'aura de raison de te martyriser comme Drew peut le faire. Elle n'aura plus de pression sur toi.

-Je ne peux pas Will...

Il se tourna contre moi et pris mon visage dans ses mains.

-C'est Joey qui te fais peur ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, je... j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui par le passé. Jamais je n'aurai crus qu'il reprendrait les études après cela...

Will avait piqué ma curiosité.

-Après quoi ?

-Rien, dit-il fermement. Tout ce que tu dois savoir est qu'il était dans ma classe au lycée.

-Et... ?

-Et je connais très bien son caractère. Je l'ai vus à l'œuvre sur quelqu'un. Mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire Nico, je te protégerai. C'est promis.

Je lui souris.

-Merci Will, soufflais-je en me mettant un peu plus contre lui. Je vais réfléchir à si je fais oui ou non une annonce à mes abonnés.

Pour me montrer qu'il était d'accord avec mes paroles, il m'embrassa et continua une fois de plus à me caresser.

Je lui fis moi aussi des baisers chastes tout en me laissant faire. C'était si bon d'avoir un câlin de ce genre au réveil ! Je commençais à avoir chaud tout à coup...

Les caresses continuèrent du bas de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque où le couinai de plaisir sans le faire exprès.

-Avoues je t'excite, murmura suavement Will en continuant ses gestes.

Pouvait-il arrêter cette torture au lieu de dire ça ?! Mais quel homme cruel et gênant !

-Ta gueule Solace. Tu le sais très bien.

Will gloussa et se mit au dessus de moi, bien décidé à m'embêter un peu plus.

-Dis le mon amour, insista-t-il en promenant ses mains le long de mon corps. Dis le et je te laisserai tranquille.

Oh punaise... ça y est il me refaisait son chantage de pervers ! Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Je n'allais certainement pas m'avouer vaincu !

-Non. Arrêtes maintenant, lui demandais-je. On a autre chose à faire Will. Comme déjeuner. C'est bien de déjeun-aaaahmerdacontinuemonamour !

Will ricana et continua son petit jeu en frottant son bassin contre le mien. Brrr... jamais je n'aurai pensé dire cela un jours ! N'empêche que c'était insupportablement agréable...

-Dis le moi Nico.

Je ne lâcherai pas ! Plutôt mourir que lui avouer cela !

-Non !

Pour se venger de ma réponse, Will mis sa main euuuh... vous savez où. Je n'allais pas en faire un schéma. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas lui prouver que j'aimais bien mais mes paroles prirent le dessus sur ma pensée :

-Bordeldemerdejen'aijamaisvuquelqu'und'aussigênantetexcitantàlafoisWiiillll !

Le visage de Will s'éclaira.

-J'ai pas bien entendu, tu peux le redire plus lentement s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-il avec une bouille d'ange innocent. En ottant les 3 premiers mots bien sûre.

Sadique !

Cependant je cédai à sa demande.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gênant et excitant à la fois, Will, révélais-je en grognant.

Il retira enfin ses mains de moi et roula pour se mettre à côté de moi. Je fis un soupir soulagé.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué, affirma Will avec un grand sourire vainqueur.

-T'as gagné, grognais-je. Mais t'as triché avec ta dernière technique pour me faire cracher le morceau là !

Cet idiot qui me servait de petit ami me tira la langue (que j'aurai préféré avoir ailleurs que contre ma langue dans cette situation...). Et voilà ! A cause de lui on me prenait pour un pervers ! Merci Solace, franchement tu es super utile !

-C'est pas de la triche ! On s'appartient mutuellement Nico. Je peux donc user de tous mes stratagèmes. Et toi tu peux aussi le faire.

-Hum. J'ai trop la honte maintenant à cause de toi.

Will m'embrassa.

-Il n'y a pas a avoir honte mon ange. Tu sais c'est quelque chose de tout à fait naturel. Je t'explique : lorsqu'un homme est attiré vers une personne qu'il aime énormément il-

-JE SAIS SOLACE JE NE SUIS PAS UN BEBE ! Pas la peine de me faire un cours !

Will éclata de rire et se leva.

-Ok Death Boy ! Je te laisse donc t'occuper de ton cas ! Si tu es un pro dans le domaine, cela ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes !

Sur ces mots il m'envoya un paquet de mouchoirs ultra doux à la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Pourquoi j'aimais ce mec déjà ?!

[Ellipse]

-Les garçons ! Le livreur de sushi est arrivé !, cria Hazel depuis la salle à manger.

Moi et Will étions entrain de jouer à "plante vs zombie" sur mon PC. Notre équipe composée essentiellement de maïs avait presque repoussée toute l'attaque lorsque ma demi-sœur nous avait appelé pour manger.

-Boum ! Mangez ça sales zombies ! Je suis le roi des maïs, vous ne me vaincrez jamais !, clamais-je lorsque la partie fut terminée.

-Bravo, roi des maïs, me dit Will en m'embrassant au cou. Maintenant allons manger !

Je fermai mon ordinateur et allai à table. Les couverts étaient déjà en place. Or, il y en avait en trop. On était normalement 3 à manger.

Me voyant loucher sur la dernière assiette, Hazel m'expliqua :

-Papa a prit une semaine de congés pour essayer de se faire pardonner auprès de nous. Il mange enfin avec sa famille ! C'est pas génial ?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. D'un côté je me réjouissais de la nouvelle, mais de l'autre la présence de Will et Hadès dans la même pièce me rendait anxieux. Mon père n'était pourtant pas agressif et désagréable envers lui mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de redouter les questions gênantes qui risquaient d'arriver tôt où tard.

Tien, quand on parlait du loup... La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Hadès. Il était étrangement habillé normalement, et non comme un Men in Black tel tous les employés de son entreprise. Il avait une longue veste noire et une chemise grise. Banal si ce n'est une broche d'or en forme de casque grec accrochée sur la poche supérieure de la chemise.

-Bonjour tout le monde, que mange-t-on de bon ?, demanda Hadès tout naturellement.

Il fallait que je m'habitue a vivre à présent avec un vrai père (et un petit ami un peu trop attirant). Selon moi j'allais avoir du mal étant donné que j'ai toujours été seul.

-Coucou papa ! On nous a préparé des pâtes au truffes avec une sauce au foie gras, informa Hazel.

Cela avait l'air ignoble...

Mon avis changea radicalement. Ce fut succulent ! Will quand à lui était choqué de savoir que l'on pouvait bénéficier de ce genre de plats. Personnellement je préférais les soirées pizza. Et non, ce n'était pas parce que j'aimais italien !

Devant prendre du poids, je mangeais deux assiettes sous le regard satisfait de mon copain qui au passage me caressait la cuisse. Je rougissais comme un idiot.

Hadès posa ses couverts.

-Dites moi tout les garçons. Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ensemble.

"On s'est roulé une pelle dans une usine abandonné après que j'ai faillis me faire assassiner", étais-je tenté de révéler. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer mon père réagir à cette annonce me faisait sourire.

Will prit la parole :

-Nous même on ne sait pas vraiment comment on en est arrivé à là. Tout s'est passé aussi rapidement qu'un clignement d'œil. On tournait une vidéo lorsque Nico m'a avoué d'un coup qu'il m'aimait. Et, sans vraiment réfléchir je l'ai euh... embrassé.

Will devint tout rouge à la prononciation du dernier mot et remit une de ses mèches en place, gêné. A-DO-RA-BLE.

Hazel quand à elle buvait toute les paroles de Will avec un sourire béat. Et mon père et bien... je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il se contentait juste de nous écouter et de nous scruter. Pas très rassurant...

-L'aimes-tu autant que mon fils t'aimes ?, demanda soudainement Hadès en fixant son regard droit dans les yeux bleus de Will.

-Je l'aimes plus qu'il ne s'aime lui même, et même bien plus que n'importe qui au monde.

T'étais niais Solace... mais au fond il avait raison.

-Comment cela "plus qu'il ne s'aime lui même" ?, questionna Hadès en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me crispai.

-Nico, me caches-tu quelque chose ?

-Euh... en fait... bah... comme tu dois le savoir je suis hyper mal dans ma peau. Je me déteste, Je n'ai pas vraiment d'utilité, je suis moche-

-C'est pas vrai t'es trop mignon !, s'exclamèrent en chœur Will et Hazel.

...

Je n'avais rien à ajouter face à ces deux là. Ils me désespéraient... et devant Hadès en plus !

Will se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et me colla un baiser sur la joue.

-Nico, tu es la personne la plus fantastique que je connaisses. Et tout ça m'attriste vraiment que tu ne te considères pas à ta juste valeur. Tu devrais prendre confiance en toi, trésor.

Avais-je besoin d'ajouter que j'étais rougissant ?

-Écoutes ton copain fiston. Il est blond mais pas aussi bête qu'on le pense.

-Hey !, objecta Will.

Hadès pouffa de rire et se leva de table.

-Je vous laisse roucouler les garçons. Si vous avez besoin de moi je serai dans mon bureau.

On ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de notre vue.

-Ton père est gentil en vrai, avoua Will. Gênant mais gentil.

-Il n'est pas aussi gênant que toi Solace, répliquais-je.

-Ta réaction de ce matin était un phénomène tout à fait naturel mon ange ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

Je fis la moue. Sa faute.

-Il s'est passé quoi ce matin ?,demanda Hazel qui était toujours assise en face de nous.

-RIEN !, hurlais-je.

Will fit un sourire taquin.

-Figure toi que Nico à-

-FERME LA SOLACE !, paniquais-je en me jetant sur lui pour qu'il se taise.

Nous tombâmes à la renverse. Je plaquais mes mains sur la bouche de Will pour qu'il ne puisse rien révéler.

-Oh... je comprends, dit soudain Hazel en souriant innocemment.

Elle avait compris...

Elle était pourtant si jeune et innocente...

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

J'entrai dans le bureau de mon père après avoir frappé à la porte.

- _Padre_ ?, lui demandais-je en italien pour que personne ne puisse comprendre ce que l'on va dire.

-Hum ?, demanda Hadès en levant les yeux de son ordinateur.

-J'aimerai que l'on parle d'un sujet qui me tient à cœur..., lui avouais-je, toujours en parlant dans ma langue natale.

Hadès désigna le fauteuil en face de lui pour que je m'assoie.

-Je t'écoutes Nico.

-Pourquoi as-tu caché mon existence à Hazel ?

Le visage de mon père se crispa.

-J'avais honte de toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et sinon comment se passent les études ?

Je sentais qu'il esquivait le sujet. Mais je ne me laisserai pas prendre dans son piège.

-Papa... je veux savoir la vérité. S'il te plaît. Je te l'ai bien dit pour moi, non ? Un peu violemment certes, mais je t'ai tout avoué me concernant.

Hadès souffla et sembla regarder son ordinateur d'un air mélancolique.

-Je ne sais pas si tu veux savoir cela...

-Même si ça me fait mal, s'il te plaît, je veux savoir.

J'avais peur d'un coup.

-Très bien Nico, souffla Hadès en me regardant. Viens à côté de moi.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda. Cependant, jamais je ne me serait attendu à voir cela : Hadès avait comme fond d'écran une vieille photo de notre famille. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

Lorsque j'avais 6 ans, nous étions tous partis en voyage dans le Sud du pays. Là bas, nous avions visité un vestige romain : le palais de Dioclétien. Pendant que mes parents flânaient dans les ruines, moi et Bianca, qui n'était pas encore touchée par son cancer, jouions à cache-cache au travers des ruines.

Puis, Maman nous avait appelé pour manger une glace. Papa tentait de nous prendre en photo mais il avait vraiment galéré avec le retardateur. Alors, un touriste était venu nous prendre tous en photo. Je me souvenais qu'il s'appelait Hermès, ou un nom de ce genre. Sur la photo nous étions tous assis sur une colonne tombée, entrain de faire un grand sourire. Pour ma part, mon visage était tout barbouillé de glace au chocolat et il me manquait les dents du milieu. Bianca me faisait une accolade et un gros bisou sur la joue avec un supplément de glace à la pistache. Maman et papa quand à eux, souriaient joyeusement en s'enlaçant.

Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux à la vue de cette photo. Trop de souvenirs se mélangeaient dans ma tête. J'aurai vraiment aimé revenir en arrière pour passer du temps avec ma mère et ma sœur, et dire à quel point je les aimaient.

-Tu t'en souvient, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Hadès.

-Ou-Oui, croissais-je en restant fixé sur l'image.

-Je regrettes aussi cette époque, Nico. Je n'ai jamais oublié ta mère et ta grande sœur. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là au moment de leur mort. On m'a prévenu trop tard qu'elles étaient enterré. Je n'ai même pas pu assister à cette cérémonie macabre qu'est leur enterrement. Je ne suis pas revenu en Italie car j'avais honte de moi même. Je pensais que tu allais m'en vouloir et m'inclure comme le responsable de leur mort. J'ai fuis mes responsabilité de père comme un lâche en tentant de me reconstruire une nouvelle vie et en essayant de t'effacer de ma mémoire. Peut être que l'on se ressemble plus qu'on ne le pense, mon fils. Il m'arrive d'avoir peur, tout comme toi. Je sais que tu traverses la période difficile appelée par le nom barbare d'adolescence. Mais ne te laisse en aucun cas abattre par les événements qui peuvent tomber sur toi. Tu est un Di Angelo. Tu es bien plus puissant que tu ne le crois. Ton caractères est ta force, alors n'hésites pas à l'utiliser lorsque les choses dérapent comme avec ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Tu me promets d'être fort Nico ?

Ma mâchoire était serré par l'émotion. Était-ce la rancune ? La tristesse ? Un peu des deux ? Je n'en savais rien. Comment devais-je prendre son discours ? D'un côté il avouait m'avoir renié et de l'autre il me demandait d'être plus confiant en moi même.

-Papa, je...

-Je n'ai hélas pas finis de tout te dire. Assis toi sur mon fauteuil, ce que je vais te dire risque peur être de te bouleverser un peu.

Il se leva pour que je prenne sa place. Son grand fauteuil de PDG était vraiment très confortable...

-Comme tu le sais si bien, je suis le dirigeant d'une multinationale extrêmement reconnue dans le domaine de la finance. Malheureusement, il arrivera un âge où je ne pourrai plus exercer mes fonctions.

Le déglutis. Qui disait plus de travail pour mon père disait plus d'argent. Allait-il me demander de l'accueillir à mon futur chez-moi lorsqu'il sera âgé ? Cela ne me dérangerai pas mais... mais Will ? Admettons que l'on sera encore ensemble dans des années, acceptera-t-il que mon père emménage chez nous ?

-Ainsi, continua Hadès, j'aurai besoin d'un successeur. Et qui de mieux que mon fils pour assurer un grand avenir à la famille ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il voulait réellement que je sois son successeur ?! Mais mon rêve était de faire des films et des vidéos sur Internet ! Pas de passer ma vie dans un bureau à remplir des papiers ! Je serrai les rebords du fauteuil.

-Papa, je ne suis pas qualifié pour ce travail ! Je veux travailler dans le cinéma, pas être PDG de quoique ce soit. Je suis à deux doigts de réaliser mon rêve.

-Comprends moi Nico, tu es la seule personne capable de faire prospérer mon entreprise. Et tu as de l'expérience dans la gestion acquis par tes vidéos. Tu sais comment se déroule le monde des affaires car tu as atteint la maturité nécessaire pour comprendre. Et soit honnête avec toi même, être cinéaste est extrêmement compliqué. Beaucoup ont finis par être oublié de tous. Je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive. Il faut faire prospérer le nom de Di Angelo. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ainsi, mon avenir était déjà tracé ? Allais-je vraiment finir comme mon père ? Je voulais juste faire des films... rien de plus. Le métier de mon père ne m'intéressait pour rien au monde, il fallait que je créais. Pas que je dirigeais.

La perspective d'une vie sans besoin et avec tout l'argent que je voulais était tentante, mais le métier en lui même me rendrait triste. Je préférais avoir quelques difficultés dans ma carrière mais faire ce que j'aimais. Surtout pas l'inverse.

Et d'ailleurs, qu'en était-il d'Hazel ?

-Et ma sœur ? Ne peut-elle pas prendre ma place ? Peut être que cela lui plairait.

Hadès réfléchit un peu, accoudé à la bibliothèque placée derrière le bureau.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il y a énormément de pression dans mon travail. Je ne suis pas certain qu'Hazel aura la capacité d'y faire face.

-Pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'elle est une fille peut être ?

-Cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec cela ! Une femme peut très bien exercer mon métier. C'est juste qu'Hazel est assez sensible.

Je le regardai durement.

-Parce que moi je suis insensible peut être ? Bordel Hadès j'ai fais une tentative de suicide car je croyais que mon petit ami m'avait quitté ! Ouvres un peu les yeux, je ne suis pas taillé pour ce métier ! Je ne suis pas toi !

Sur-ce je me levai du siège et me dirigeai vers le salon.

-Réfléchis bien à mes paroles, Nico, continua calmement Hadès. J'espère que tu feras le bon choix en choisissant de suivre les pas de ton paternel.

- _Merda_ !, criais-je en claquant la porte à son nez.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre lui et son métier tout pourri !

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Comme d'habitude quels sont vos moments préférés ?**

 **Que pensez vous qu'il arrivera par la suite ?**

 **Je vous laisse méditer là dessus et on se retrouvera la prochaine fois sur un chapitre de Sun Robot !**

 **Ciao !**


	14. Chapter 13 : Ce n'était pas mieux avant

_**"Ce n'était pas mieux avant"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **OMG je sors le chapitre en avance ! C'est la fin du monde, ça y est...**

 **Je réponds donc à la review de mon Petit poney préféré :** I'M BACK ! Ravie que tu ai aimé mon chapitre précédent ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant si ce n'est plus ! ^^ Pour ce chapitre j'ai prévue une toute autre fin, tu verras...

 **Sur ce, passons à la lecture ! (je préviens pour les plus jeunes qu'à la fin du chapitre il y a un moment un peu sexy, mais rien à caractère lemon c'est promis. De toute façon je vous préviendrai quand ça sera le cas ^^)**

* * *

-Il s'est passé quoi avec ton père ?, demanda pour la millième fois Will.

-Rien du tout !, lui dis-je inlassablement en distribuant son deck de Mythomagic pour recommencer une partie. Et ça ne te regardes pas en plus.

Will souffla et ramassa ses cartes.

-Prêt à te faire démonter ?, narguais-je Will en observant mon propre paquet.

-Mouais, marmonna-t-il.

Décidément je commençais a déteindre sur lui...

Le téléphone de mon copain vibra.

-Oups, fit Will en voyant le message. Désolé je reviens dans 20 minutes ! J'ai oublié de nourrir les poissons de la voisine et il n'y a personne chez moi pour pouvoir le faire. Déjà que j'ai oublié de le faire hier je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Madame Médusa sur le dos lorsqu'elle verra qu'ils sont tous morts ! Déjà qu'elle me fait flipper rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux...

Je lui fis un sourire amusé.

-Je t'attendrais Sunshine, lui dis-je.

-J'espère bien !

Will m'offrit ainsi un bisou sur le front et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Je profitai de son absence pour tricher aux Mythomagic et avoir les meilleurs cartes dans mon deck. Oui, ce n'était pas réglo. Mais jamais je n'ai dis que je l'étais !

Après avoir préparé ma future victoire, je me rendis sur le balcon pour fumer. Parfois il était préférable de ne pas avoir un étudiant en médecine dans les baskets lorsqu'on se lâchait un peu...

Comme un gamin en plein hiver avec la buée, je faisais le souffle du dragon avec la fumée. C'était certes puéril mais je trouvais divertissant de cramer toute la ville dans mon imagination. Et non, je n'étais pas un pyromane comme Léo.

Lassé de mon petit jeu destructeur, je m'accoudai à la rembarre et pensai à tout et à rien en observant la vue magnifique. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur le building de mon père. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne désirais en aucun cas passer ma vie dans cette tour de verre sombre. Et Hadès n'allait certainement pas m'obliger à le faire. J'étais prêt à me battre pour accéder à mon rêve de cinéma.

J'en avait marre que tout le monde me dise quoi faire et qui être. J'étais moi même, point barre. Et personne ne pourra me changer, pas même moi. Cela me fis penser à mes touts premiers commentaires sur Youtube. Je les avaient même screenshot sur mon ordinateur :

 **Yandere-fangirl :** Hé Ghostking, change de style met des trucs kawaii au lieu car mon chéri sa va pas du tout ! Sa te donnera un nouveau style, un style unique et très rare dans ce bas monde... le style emo kawaii !

 **LaDariel** : Des creepypastas en italien !? Euh, à voir ce que ça va donner, je vais suivre de loin XD

J'avouais qu'à l'époque mon projet de vidéos en avait étonnés plus d'un.

 **ADAMaïs** : Une chaîne sur les creepypasta ? Pas très original mais plutôt intéressant. A voir ce que ça donnera au fil du temps. Par contre fais gaffe à la qualité du tournage et surtout au cadrage. Je m'abonne, hâte de voir ton évolution.

Ou pas... Mais le pire pour moi fut les premier haters.

 **Venusparfaite** : Franchement tu devrais apprendre à parler correctement anglais ! Ton accent fait mal aux oreilles ! En plus non mais c'est quoi ce look ! J'approuve pas du tout !

 **Bullefan** : A cause de sa longueur de cheveux et ses fringues j'arrives pas à savoir si c'est un mec ou une meuf ! En plus sa voix m'aide pas beaucoup on dirait un travesti étant l'enfant caché de Marilyn Manson XDDD !

 **Iloverap867** : Ptdrr c ki lui encore ? On dirai 1 fantome mdrrrrrrr Oh nn mais jpp c koi ce look mdrr nn mais srx koi le mek il a cru c etais halloween nn mais stop je hurle la ptdrrrrrrrr !

C'était très méchant envers un de mes chanteurs préférés de l'époque... A cause de ces commentaire j'ai même faillis me raser la tête et changer mon style. Heureusement que Miranda m'avait résonné. Pour finir je n'ai coupé qu'à ras et ai gardé mes vêtements habituels. Mais les gens de mon collège se moquaient de mon brusque changement capillaire...

Heureusement que j'ai eu des commentaires positifs ! C'est grâce à eux que j'ai trouvé le courage de continuer.

 **Nobody13** : Cool le concept ! J'vais suivre un peu pour voir ce que ça donne. Sinon il est grave cute ton accent ;-)

 **Night20** : J'adore ta voix, elle nous plonge tellement dans le monde creepy, tu es très doué pour ton jeune âge Ghost !

J'aimais énormément ce genre de soutient. Le mieux était lorsque je recevais de longs mails privés relatant le fait que mes vidéos plaisaient à mon public. J'essayais de répondre du mieux que je pouvais.

Mais à présent je recevais tellement de messages que je devais malheureusement faire des impasses sur certains...

Or, un nouveau défi sur Youtube s'imposait à moi. Mon coming-out. J'avais vraiment peur mais au fond, je savais que mon copain avait raison : Pour arrêter mes problèmes avec Drew, je devais avouer au monde ma relation avec Will. Mais je ne savais toujours pas comment m'y prendre... devrais-je faire un live ? Une vidéo spéciale ? Ou juste écrire un message sur mes réseaux sociaux ?

Voulant penser à autre chose, je m'allumai une nouvelle cigarette pour me détendre. Or, je n'eus pas le temps de la mettre entre mes lèvres qu'elle me fut brutalement retirée des doigts.

-Non mais je rêve ?! Nico ! Comment oses-tu fumer pendant mon absence ?!, cria une tête blonde très en colère.

Merda Will ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir ! C'était tellement prévisible qu'il allait me chopper... grrr. J'allais encore me faire tuer.

Will écrasa la cigarette à terre sous mon regard déçu. Ça coûtait hyper cher ces saletés !

-Tu sais que c'est ultra nocif ?!, râla fortement Will en prenant mon visage entre ses deux mains pour me forcer à le regarder. T'as envie de mourir d'un cancer à 30 ans Nico ?!

-N-non..., marmonnais-je en baissant les yeux.

-Regardes moi lorsque je te parles ! Tu te bousilles la santé Death Boy ! Alors arrêtes ces bêtises !

J'aimerais bien... sauf que je n'y arrive pas tellement.

-Je... Je ne peux pas Will, murmurais-je, blessé par ses paroles respirant la vérité.

Le regard de Will s'adoucit.

-Bien sûre que si que tu en es capable mon ange. Je t'aiderais. Pfff tu vas finir par me rendre fou avec tes bêtises. Rassures moi tu n'as rien fait d'autre de grave ?

Je blêmit. Si, j'avais fait bien d'autres choses Will...

Il me secoua un peu pour me faire réagir.

-Nico ?, demanda doucement Will. Tu n'as rien fait d'autre hein ?

Voulait-il réellement savoir tout le reste ? Ne risquais-je pas de le perdre lorsque je lui dirai mes autres bêtises ? Je regardai ses grand yeux bleus pour lui faire comprendre le sous entendu que oui, j'avais fait d'autres choses.

-Viens, annonçais-je. J'ai plusieurs choses à te montrer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes silencieusement vers ma chambre.

J'avais le cœur lourd de tout lui avouer. Mais au fond de moi j'avais la certitude que c'était nécessaire pour me libérer de tous ces secrets.

Je sortis donc un carton de sous mon lit. Un carton remplit de bouteilles d'alcool vides.

Les yeux de Will s'agrandirent.

-Mon Dieu... d-depuis quand tu bois ?, me questionna Will troublé. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit p-pourtant...

Sans oser le regarder je lui révelai :

-Pendant ton absence. Je voulais vraiment t'oublier par tous les moyens possibles.

Les yeux de Will papillonnèrent d'incompréhension.

-Bébé je-... Il ne faut pas boire tout seul dans son coin... c'est grave, hésita Will un peu sous le choc.

-Et ce n'est pas tout..., continuais-je piteusement en regardant le sol et en tortillant mes mains entre elles.

Will se figea une fois de plus.

-Comment cela ? Qu'est ce qui peut être pire comme addiction que l'alcool où la clope ? Tu... tu te drogues ?!

Il paraissait affolé suite à ces mots. Cependant je tentai de le rassurer en lui avouant :

-Non, je ne suis addict à rien et ne prends aucune matière illicite ! Et de toute façon je ne sais même pas comment m'en procurer.

Will me regarda suspicieusement. Pourtant je lui ai dit la vérité ! Jamais je ne me suis drogué. Sauf peut être la fois où-

-Alors quoi ?, me coupa Will dans mes réflexions. S'il te plaît dis le moi, je ne souhaite que ton bien Nico.

Vus la façon dont il avait jeté ma cigarette j'avais remarqué. Je pris donc avec hésitation sa main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain. Je pris une grande inspiration. Le plus difficile était à venir pour nous deux. Je n'étais pas certain de la réaction de mon copain lorsqu'il découvrira quel type de personne il fréquentait. Mais il fallait pourtant qu'il le sache.

Les larmes aux yeux, j'enlevais mon Tshirt et mon pantalon. Non de manière sensuelle mais plutôt de façon timide et honteuse.

Avec la lumière de la salle de bain, Will put ainsi observer toutes mes cicatrices auto-infligées.

-Tu sais d'où ça vient Will ? Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question lorsque tu les voyais et les embrassaient ?

Will déglutit.

-Pour moi c'est arrivé à cause de Joey, non ? Tu m'as raconté qu'il t'avait battu et-

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison, murmurais-je sombrement.

Sur ce, je marchai lentement vers le placard sous le lavabo. Puis, avec des gestes tout aussi ralentis, je sortis l'objet de mes souffrances et de mes plaisirs : mon cher couteau.

Will, comprenant enfin, mis sa main sur sa bouche avant d'étouffer un sanglot.

-Nico, n-non... ne me dis pas que-

-Si, lâchais-je. Depuis la mort de ma sœur, je n'ai jamais vraiment sus m'arrêter.

Will craqua subitement et se mit à pleurer.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Tu es une personne si magnifique Death Boy ! Comment peux-tu t-infliger de pareilles horreurs ?!

-Je ne suis pas "magnifique" William ! Je ne l'ai jamais été de toute façon. Je ne suis qu'un mec qui n'a aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments et qui n'arrive pas à se faire sa place dans ce monde. Je suis trop faible...

Will serra des poings. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi larmoyants.

-Ne dis pas de conneries. Ce que je vois devant moi c'est pas un faible mais plutôt un garçon adorable qui a furieusement besoin de confiance en soit et d'amour. Or, je peux te donner tout l'amour que tu désires, mais pour ce qui est de la confiance, il faudra se débrouiller avec son fort intérieur Di Angelo. Ne te dénigre pas.

Ses paroles m'avaient incontestablement atteintes. Et ce du fait de la véracité de ses propos.

-Comment avoir confiance en soit ?, lui demandais-je timidement.

Pour répondre à ma question, Will me positionna devant le miroir et mis ses mains sur mes épaules. Qu'est ce que j'étais laid face à lui...

-Que vois-tu dans ce reflet ?, demanda Will en me massant légèrement la base de mon cou.

-Euh... moi à moitié à poil avec un beau blond derrière moi qui met ses mains toutes douces sur moi ?

Will émit un faible sourire à ma dernière observation.

-Tu sais ce que je vois, moi ? Un jeune homme qui se bat. Un jeune homme qui resplendit de beauté malgré ses blessures. Un jeune homme aimé par des millions de personnes. Je te vois toi, Nico. Tu es l'être le plus précieux à mes yeux. Tu ne peux pas mesurer l'intensité de mes sentiments à ton égard. Personne ne le peux.

Une petite étincelle de fierté s'alluma en moi. Je fis un demi sourire à mon triste reflet. Au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment le physique qui comptait (même si Will était un top model). Ce qui comptait était au fond de sois même. Je devais suivre mon cœur, peu importait les remarques extérieures. J'espérais y arriver...

Les mains de Will glissèrent le long de mon corps. Il continuait toujours de regarder nos reflets dans la grande glace. Je vis son visage se rapprocher bien plus près de mon cou. Je ne pinçais les lèvres lorsqu'il me colla à lui et me mordilla.

-Tu es parfait mon amour, chuchota Will avant de mordre mon lobe d'oreille.

Décidément il était affamé. Will longeait mes bras de ses lèvres pour embrasser toutes mes petites coupures. Lorsque notre proximité tourna en une chose plus sensuelle, je l'arrêtai.

-Non Will. Faisons autre choses. Détendons nous autrement.

Will s'arrêta, pour une fois.

-J'ai une autre idée alors, susurra-t-il. De quoi de décoincer un peu.

Il ferma à clé la salle de bain et tourna les robinets pour remplir la baignoire. Oh non... j'étais trop pudique pour faire ça ! Jamais je ne me déshabillerai ENTIEREMENT devant Will !

-Pour avoir confiance en soit, mon cher Nico, il faut d'abord n'avoir aucune honte avec son corps !

Suite à ces mots un peu hors du commun, Will enleva ses vêtements. TOUT ses vêtements. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux par pudeur. Ce type n'avait aucune honte tout le temps où c'était juste avec moi ?!

-Ouvre les yeux mon ange !, me dit avec amusement Will.

-Pas tant que tu n'es pas dans le bain avec si possible plein de mousse pour cacher ton corps bien trop divin !, criais-je les yeux toujours fermés.

Will éclata de rire.

-Arrêtes d'être mignon comme ça ! Il me vient des pensées bizarres !

Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas de pensées étranges moi ? Punaise mon copain est nu devant moi tout de même ! Garde le contrôle Nico... garde le contrôle... Merda je veux le rejoindre. Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à cela !

-T'es tout rouge Death Boy, fit remarquer Will en l'entendant entrer enfin dans l'eau.

J'attendis encore quelques secondes qu'il fut bien descendu des marches menant au bassin puis j'ouvris les yeux.

Ok je n'aurais vraiment pas dû. Will était au milieu du bassin entrain de se savonner tranquillement. Une petite voix au fond de moi me hurlait de le rejoindre, mais ma conscience me disait le contraire. Que faire ?

En plus Will faisait semblant de ne pas me voir juste pour que j'aille de moi même vers lui ! Il ne savait pas à quel point c'était difficile pour moi...

Mais bon... après tout je n'avais qu'un vêtement à enlever, non ? Où alors j'y allais en caleçon... oui... c'était bien les caleçons... ça cachait et tout...

Pour finir je le rejoignis ainsi.

J'étais toujours rouge de gêne, mais je devais combattre cela pour mon copain. Will ne désirait que mon bonheur. Il exécutait ce stratagème uniquement dans le but de me décoincer un peu. J'étais à un pas de lui. Il me tournait le dos en chantonnant tranquillement. Pour lui signifier ma présence, je mis ma main sur son avant bras. Il se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Je suis fier de toi mon amour.

Pour me récompenser, il m'embrassa chastement. Ce qui était génial avec Will, c'était qu'il connaissait les limites que moi même j'ignorais. Il savait quand il ne fallait pas être trop brusque avec moi. Il semblait me connaître par cœur.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et me laissais bercer par le clapotement de l'eau et sa respiration profonde. Cependant, je sentis mon caleçon glisser contre moi. Je relevai vivement la tête, commençant à être affolé par la situation.

-Je ne te ferai rien, me prévint tendrement Will qui était la source de ce geste. Laisse toi juste faire.

Je fis donc ce qu'il me dit, toujours avec une petite appréhension mêlée de gêne au fond de moi. Will réussit donc à enlever mon dernier vêtement sans se faire trucider par un Nico en colère. Quel exploit ! La dernière personne ayant fait cela était ma mère lorsque j'étais bébé pour changer mes couches et me mettre au bain !

Sans faire attention à notre forte proximité, je me collai à Will et enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. C'était mon petit endroit secret, celui où je pouvais me sentir à l'abri de tout. Avec délicatesse, Will me caressa les cheveux et me berça doucement après m'avoir nettoyé.

Ça et là il me lançait des petits "je t'aimes" accompagnés de bisous papillons pendant que je m'accrochais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Décidément, j'avais trouvé ma bouée de sauvetage contre mes émotions turbulentes.

Grâce à lui je me sentais confiant et heureux de vivre.

Malheureusement, ce doux moment d'intimité dut prendre fin lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Hazel depuis le salon :

-Coucou Percy ! Oh, tu as ramené toute l'équipe à ce que je vois ! Installez vous tous dans le salon, mon frère ne tardera pas à arriver.

Oups... qu'allait dire tout ce monde lorsqu'ils verront Will et moi sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide suite à notre petit instant de paradis ?

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensés ?**

 **Quel a été votre moment préféré ?**

 **Comme toujours je vous dis ciao pour la suite !**

 **Ciao !**


	15. Chapter 14 : Un jeu dangereux

_**"Chapitre 14 : Un jeu dangereux"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **OUI IL EST ENFIN LA ! J'ai pris quelques vacances niveau écriture ^^. J'espère que vous vous portez bien, moi ça va.**

 **Je vais répondre à présent aux review des Guests (qui sont plus nombreux que d'habitude youpi !)**

 **Guest :** Coucou !

Oui je comprends que le sujet de la scarification peut paraître assez obscur mais je vais tenter de t'expliquer (le cas général).

En gros une personne exerçant ce genre de pratique souhaite oublier et fuir ses problèmes en s'infligeant une douleur lorsque tu te fais mal physiquement, tu penses uniquement à cette douleur-ci, qui fait bien moins mal que tes problèmes "mentaux" (attention, je ne dis pas que les gens faisant ça sont des malades mentaux hein !). Et donc tu as tendance à oublier des problèmes "graves", ce qui te procure un certain instant de détente, voire de plaisir (chose que j'ai mentionné dans mon OS "Voix sifflantes" qui mentionne le sujet).

La scarification à donc pour but de fuir ses problèmes par le biais du sang. L'autre cas, plus grave, peut aussi être une piètre tentative de suicide. Tu commences à te couper, ne sachant pas trop aller et si tu devrais mourir ou non. Contrairement à d'autres formes de suicide, l'auto-mutilation laisse parfois le choix de mourir ou non au dernier moment.

Mais franchement, heureusement que tu n'y connais pas grand chose à ce sujet, ça veut dire que tu es bien dans ta tête ;)

J'espère t'avoir aidé à mieux comprendre ce sujet ! En tout cas c'est ma vision des choses, les avis peuvent donc varier selon diverses personnes.

 **Nephera :** Pourquoi je suis sadique ? Très bonne question... les scientifiques cherchent encore la cause de ce mystère ;) Mais à mon avis c'est parce que je traîne trop souvent avec Bryce Lawrence et Joey ^^

 **Et sinon... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Will enfin, on ne peux pas sortir de la salle de bain comme si rien ne s'était passé !, chuchotais-je, très anxieux après que nous nous soyons habillés.

Will enroula son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Techniquement il ne s'est rien passé Nico.

-Non mais... ils penseront des trucs faux. Genre qu'on a... tu sais quoi.

Je rougis une fois de plus. En y repensant cela avait été un moment parfait pour ce genre de choses... Mon esprit divaguait de trop en ce moment.

-Relax Nico. Ils ne sont pas méchants de toute façon. Et ce sera en quelque sorte le premier pas vers ton coming-out face au monde entier.

Je frissonnais à la fin de sa phrase. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment prêt pour cela. Pour me rassurer, Will m'embrassa le front. Puis il ouvrit la porte sans prévenir.

Nous sortîmes avec hésitation, sous les regards interloqués des autres Youtubers. Je regardais avec attention le sol. Bizarrement, la conversation en cours s'était tue au moment où nous avions fait notre apparition.

Avec mon air coupable, ils devaient sans doute se poser des tas de questions du genre "Pourquoi Will est ici ?" "Qu'ont-ils fait dans la salle de bain ?" et enfin la plus pertinente : "Qu'est ce que putain de quoi ?!".

Je déglutis et osai enfin les regarder dans les yeux.

J'avais raison sur le fait que Léo et Alex tiraient une tête perverse. Cependant je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendu à ce que les autres me sourirent grandement (sauf Percy et Magnus qui nous regardaient, choqués).

-Alors les mecs ?, commença Léo. On a pris du bon temps à ce que je vois. J'espère que ce n'est pas autre chose que de l'eau qu'il y a dans vos cheveux.

Inutile de révéler que Will et moi rougirent dans la seconde. Comment ce type faisait-il pour mettre les gens autant dans l'embarras ?!

-On n'a rien fait, informa Will.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, marmonna Alex en essayant de se retenir de rire.

Je grognai pour signifier mon désaccord puis m'assis dans le grand canapé auprès du groupe. Je me demandais à présent pourquoi ils étaient tous là. D'habitude j'avais des nouvelles d'eux concernant une possible venue. Mais pour ce coup-ci, rien. Ils étaient venu à l'improviste.

Je croisais les bras et fis une tête signifiant qu'il ne fallait pas mentionner l'épisode de la salle de bain.

-Alors c'est Will ton copain ?, demanda soudainement Annabeth.

Je rougis un peu plus et n'osait pas vraiment croiser son regard. J'étais inquiet concernant le fait que je leur avait caché en quelque sorte une partie de mon identité. Et de toute façon, comment avait-elle été au courant ?

-Hazel vient de nous en parler, révéla la blonde aux yeux gris.

-Oh, soufflais-je penaud.

Hazel... mais bien sûre. Ma sœur pouvait s'avérer être une grande pipelette.

-Sois pas gêné, on est cool avec ça bro, me dit Jason en posant une main rassurante sur moi. Hazel nous as aussi dit ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement sur le groupe Messenger qu'on à renommé "Sauvez Nico la p'tite guimauve" pour l'occasion. On est venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir si tu te sentais mieux.

"Sauvez Nico la p'tite guimauve" ? Ils étaient sérieux là ? Et depuis quand ce groupe existait ? Je n'étais même pas invité en plus !

Voyant ma tête bizarre, Jason ria et me décoiffa en frottant sa foutue main dans mes cheveux (que Will avait pris soin de peigner !).

-Pas touche, c'est mon Nico !, s'insurgea Will en me prenant soudainement sur ses genoux et en m'emprisonnant dans une étreinte protectrice.

-Will tu-, commençais-je.

-Chut, remercie moi de t'avoir sauvé de ce pervers Death Boy, dit-il en me recoiffant.

Merda... tout le monde nous regardait en plus ! Et ils se retenaient de rire... surtout Jason. Percy, Léo et Alex quand à eux éclataient de rire.

Pour les faire taire je leur envoyais un coussin dans la tête. Cela ne marchait pas...

-Vous êtes tellement mignon les garçons, soupira Piper. Encore plus que Frank et ta sœur. Cela doit être de famille... Ou alors c'est parce que vous êtes deux garçons adorables.

-Euh merci... attend... QUOI ? Frank et... et MA PETITE SOEUR ?!

Je fis le regard le plus sombre que je pouvais à Frank. Comment osait-il sortir avec ma sœur sans qu'il ait mon consentement ?! Il était suicidaire où quoi ?! Ok, j'allais le tuer !

-Frank..., grognais-je en essayant de me retenir de sauter sur lui pour arracher ses yeux.

Il équarquillait les yeux de stupeur, mais ne disait rien.

J'allais m'élancer sur lui lorsque Will me retint par la taille et me colla à moi.

-Nico, ce n'est rien enfin !, s'offusqua Will en tentant de me maintenir en place.

-ZHANG T'ES MORT !

Hazel sauta sur moi. Ce qui faisait que Will était complètement écrasé sous nos poids... bien fait !

-Calme toi fréro ! C'était samedi, pendant la foire où tu n'étais pas venu, tu te souviens ? On a passé l'après-midi ensemble à manger des barbes à papa et à monter sur les auto-tamponneuses car Frank est malade sur les grandes attractions. A la fin de la journée on s'est embrassé sur la grande roue comme le cliché d'un film à l'eau de rose et on à décidé de sortir ensemble.

-T'as vérifié son carnet de santé au moins ?, marmonnais-je en regardant toujours Frank méchamment.

-Tu deviens pire que papa !, gloussa-t-elle. Je suis très heureuse avec lui, alors calme toi Nico.

Elle me fit un bisou sur le nez et retourna à sa place... près de Frank. Will pu enfin respirer.

-Zhang, commençais-je, si jamais tu rends triste ma petite sœur ou si tu lui fait du mal, saches que la mort viendra de chercher bien plus vite que tu le crois... compris ?

-C-Compris, bégaya-t-il, blanchâtre.

Un blanc s'installa après cet événement.

Il fut bien vite brisé par Percy, qui ne supportait pas ce genre de situation embarrassante.

-Tu tiens fort à ta famille Nico...

-Personne n'a le droit de leur faire du mal, dis-je sèchement en regardant Percy férocement. Personne.

Piper fronça ses sourcils.

-Tu as eu des problèmes avec ta famille par le passé ? D'où le fait d'être sur-protecteur ?, demanda-t-elle.

Elle lisait dans mon esprit comme dans un livre où quoi ? Une boule se forma dans ma gorge en pensant à Mama et Bianca. Elles me manquaient tellement...

-Tu veux en parler ?, me questionna-t-elle calmement. Ça a un rapport avec ta dépression n'est-ce pas ?

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Sentant que je me sentais moins bien, Will me caressa le dos et me fis un bisou dans le cou.

-Je..., hésitais-je. Ma mère et ma sœur sont mortes quand j'étais petit. L'une d'une électrocution et l'autre d'un cancer. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en remettre. J'ai vécus toute mon enfance en Italie, avec pour seule famille ma gouvernante. Mon père quand à lui était je ne savais où et ne donnait aucune nouvelle.

Will resserra légèrement son étreinte. Je ne pouvais pas voir son expression mais j'étais certain qu'il éprouvait de la peine. Comme à présent tout le monde dans la pièce.

-Oh merde man..., souffla Léo.

-Pour palier à ça je propose un câlin général, proposa Magnus.

-Un câlin ?! Ah non !, déclina Alex.

-Si !, s'enthousiasma Hazel en me faisant un câlin.

Bientôt, tout le monde fit comme elle. Sauf Frank qui se tenait à une distance respectable, de peur de mourir. Même Alex nous rejoignit !

Habituellement je détestais les gestes d'affection. Vraiment, cela était en dehors de mes capacités. Mais pour cette fois-ci, j'acceptai avec bonheur. Je fis même un grand sourire.

Le câlin pris fin. J'avais le cœur léger à présent.

-Dans 3 jours nous ferons un live, informa Annabeth. Comme d'habitude on se rejoindra dans le studio de Percy, ok ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Oups je vais devoir tout ranger..., songea Percy. Je n'aurai pas du organiser cette soirée pizza avec Léo le pyromane et Jason la tornade... c'est le bazar.

-Je t'avais prévenu Cervelle d'algue !, s'exclama Annabeth. On devrais y aller pour ranger.

-Pas de problèmes, répondis-je. Sachez que vous êtes les bienvenu ici, alors n'hésitez pas à passer. Sauf si c'est pour un câlin.

-Zut !, dit Jason.

Le regard de Will le fit immédiatement fermer sa bouche.

Tout le monde se rendit vers l'ascenseur. Mais avant que la porte ne se ferme, Piper la bloqua avec son pied.

-J'ai une dernière question. Nico, qu'aimes-tu chez Will ?

je rougis, ce qui devenais une mauvaise habitude.

-Euh... son sourire. Il me rend gai.

-"Gai" ou "gay" ?, questionna Léo qui hurlait de rire suite à sa blague.

Je ne flanchai pas. Heureusement que c'était pour rire sinon il aurait mon poing entre ses deux yeux.

-Les deux, idiot, répondis-je.

-Et toi Will ?, continua Piper.

-Ce que j'aime chez Nico ? Eh bien... sa bouche. Et j'aimerai bien l'avoir à ce moment précis autour de ma b-

-OK MERCI DE TA PARTICIPATION WILL !, criais-je en poussant tout les Youtubers dans l'ascenseur après avoir appuyé sur le bouton.

Hazel écarquilla les yeux.

-Je... Je vais en ville pour... bref, je vais en ville, dit Hazel, toute gênée des mots de Will. Amusez vous bien les garçons. Et Will évites de faire trop mal à mon grand frère !

Elle partit en courant vers les escaliers, ne voulant pas attendre l'ascenseur.

Il fit un petit sourire satisfait, content du malaise qu'il avait créé. Qu'allais-je faire de ce mec, moi ?!

-T'as vu la tête de Léo et ta sœur quand j'ai dit ça ?!, ria Will. Mythique !

-T'es dingue, soufflais-je. Ils vont penser qu'on fait des choses pas catholique maintenant.

Il ria encore.

-On va dans ta chambre ?

Je pâlis.

-Non, mon père est dans son bureau et-

-Pour jouer aux Mythomagic, finit-il.

-Ok, cédais-je. Mais rien d'autre, tu es prévenu.

Il fit un salut militaire après un "Ok mon Caporal Di Angelo !".

Nous fîmes donc la course vers ma chambre. Will gagna...

Je distribuai les cartes. Cette fois-ci, pas moyen de tricher... tant pis. Je gagnerai de façon réglo. Le visage de Will s'illumina. Avait-il eu une carte puissante ou bien...

-On fait comme le Streap Poker ?

-C'est quoi ce truc ?, dis-je, méfiant des petits jeux de Will.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin qui ne me disait rien de bon pour ma virginité.

-Mon pauvre petit ange, tu es encore si pur et innocent. Le perdant d'un tour enlève un de ses vêtement. Et le premier qui se retrouve avec rien sur le dos à perdu !

Merda, Will ! Je risquai de ne jamais tenir jusqu'à mon anniversaire si tu me demandais des trucs pareils !

-Ok, mais avant laisse moi enfiler 15 paires de chaussettes, 3 bonnets, une doudoune et 8 paires de gants !

-Mais c'est pas du jeu !, s'offusqua Will.

-Alors c'est non ! Tu risques de me donner de mauvaises idées si jamais je te vois rien que torse nu !

Pour me contraindre à accepter, mon copain me fit une bouille irrésistible. Impossible de refuser lorsqu'on voir un beau soleil faire le regard du Chat Potté puissance 1000 !

-T'as gagné..., cédais-je. On le fait.

Will sauta de joie. Décidant de nous mettre un peu plus dans l'ambiance, il ferma les rideaux et alluma une lumière offrant une atmosphère tamisée. Puis il piqua mon téléphone et mis un peu de musique. Ma playlist préférée...

-Pfff, soupirais-je. Commençons.

Je regardai mes cartes. Elles n'étaient pas si mauvaises. Peut être gagnerais-je la manche ?

Je plaçai Athéna sur le terrain.

Will mit Dionysos.

Je gloussai de rire. Quelle carte nulle ! C'était la plus pourave du jeu. Décidément Will possédait un mauvais deck.

Je battis sa carte en un coup.

-Bien joué, dit simplement Will avec un petit clin d'œil.

Il enleva en se dandinant de manière carrément sexy directement son sweet ET son Tshirt, en faisant semblant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu partir avec. Le fourbe ! Il avait fait exprès de perdre pour que je me laisse déconcentrer par la suite par son torse me faisant baver ! Il était décidément bien plus malin que ce que je croyais...

-On va voir combien de temps tu vas tenir avant de te jeter sur moi, murmura Will pour lui même.

Concentration Nico... concentration...ce n'est qu'un torse musclé, bronzé et... bref. Ce n'est qu'un torse.

Plusieurs tours passèrent. Malheureusement je perdis à plusieurs d'entre eux. J'ai donc enlevé mes chaussettes et mon gilet que je portais autour de la taille et mon Tshirt. Will avait même dit que c'était de la triche pour le gilet mais je ne voulais rien entendre. Mon copain était devant moi, lui aussi sans chaussettes.

Un tour de plus et je devrais enlever mon pantalon. Je ne voulais surtout pas faire ce plaisir à Will. Mais malheureusement je n'avais que des cartes peut puissantes, ayant tout utilisé pour enlever les chaussettes de Will. Séparée de son contexte, cette phrase peut vraiment paraître étrange...

Par miracle, je gagnai contre les cartes Furies grâce au Minotaure et à la chimère !

-Yes !, laissais-je échapper.

-Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu, ricana Will en enlevant son pantalon.

Quel corps de dieu... non. Je devais me ressaisir. Il fallait que je gagne ! Mes mains tremblaient de stress. Plus que son bas et la partie sera finie. Il pourra donc ainsi se rhabiller. Je ne devais juste pas me laisser déconcentrer et adopter la bonne stratégie pour le prochain tour...

La musique battait son plein. Je devais me concentrer dessus au lieu de lorgner Will avec envie. Je déglutis. La tentions était palpable.

Malheureusement, je perdis le tour. J'enlevai à mon tour mon pantalon en tremblant de tout mon corps. Il ne fallait pas que je perde ! J'étais encore trop pudique pour ça...

J'abattis une carte au hasard en fermant les yeux. Will abattit lui aussi la sienne.

NON ! Il avait la boite de Pandore qui détruisait tous les monstres du terrain ! J'avais perdu !

Mon copain fit un grand sourire victorieux.

-Will non... je peux pas..., murmurais-je piteusement.

Je ne voulais pas, c'était hors de mes capacités.

-S'il te plaît... Il faut bien offrir une récompense au gagnant. Et quoi de mieux que de voir son petit ami dans toute sa beauté ?

J'étais vraiment rouge...

-Je peux avoir un autre gage à la place ?, soufflais-je.

Will soupira, déçu.

-Je ne vais pas t'obliger à faire ça alors. Mais il faut que tu acceptes sans contester mon autre gage.

Je hochai la tête. Tout sauf me mettre à nu.Même si ça me gênait moins qu'avant.

-Chantes moi une chanson, m'ordonna tendrement Will en se rapprochant de moi.

-Je ne sais pas chanter, lui dis-je. Tu risques d'avoir les tympans percés si tu m'écoutes.

Pour toute réponse, Will me mordilla l'épaule.

-Allez mon ange ! Juste un petit refrain au pire !

J'acceptai. C'était soit ça ou soit... pire.

Je me levai donc pour chercher de quoi accompagner ma chanson misérable.

-Tu fais qu- OH ! Tu fais de la guitare ? C'est tellement plus sexy ma petite Rock Star !

-C'est le fait de me voir à moitié à poil qui te fait cet effet Solace. Ne confonds pas une guitare et un caleçon rose.

Will me tira la langue.

-Chantes ton petit refrain mon amour.

-Ok, soupirais-je en s'asseyant sur mon lit avec ma guitare noir mat. Avant de commencer je te préviens juste que je l'avais sans cesse dans ma tête lorsque je déprimais en pensant à toi. Donc c'est pas forcément très joyeux.

Will me caressa ma nuque.

-Je t'écoutes.

Je me lançai donc en grattant sur ma guitare. J'avais choisis un tempo plus lent et calme que la musique originale.

 **Maybe I'm better off dead**

 _Je serai peut -être mieux mort_

 **If I was would it finally be enough**

 _Si je l'étais, serait-ce finalement assez_

 **To shut out all those voices in my head ?**

 _Pour faire taire toutes ces voix dans ma tête?_

 **Maybe I'm better off dead**

 _Je serai peut-être mieux mort_

 **Better off dead !**

 _Mieux mort !_

 **Did you hear a word**

 _As-tu écouté un seul mot_

 **Hear a word I said?**

 _De ce que j'ai dit ?_

 **This is not where I belon-**

 _Ce n'est pas ici que j'appartie-_

-Stop, me coupa Will les larmes aux yeux. C'est trop pour moi, tu ne peux pas chanter ce genre de chose...

Je baissai la tête.

-Je chantes mal c'est ça ?

-Mais non enfin ! Ta voix est même très jolie. C'est juste que les paroles sont vraiment trop sombres. Je culpabilise de t'avoir laisser seul maintenant...

-C'est rien Will, murmurais-je en tournant ma tête pour qu'il ne voit pas mon expression.

-Regardes moi, me dit Will sérieusement.

Je lui jetai discrètement un œil mais revenais rapidement à ma position initiale.

-Nico Di Angelo, regardes moi.

Il tourna ma tête vers lui et me maintint le visage.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé au campus ?

-N-Non... je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Will.

Ses épaules se détendirent.

-On réglera tout ça demain ok ? On ira voir cette Drew Taneka et Joey Klark. Ils paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Je lui souris tristement. Notre combat allait enfin commencer. J'enroulai donc mes bras autour de son cou pour me réfugier dans son câlin douillet. Will me fit ainsi des baisers papillons dans le cou et ses caresses descendirent jusqu'à mes hanches.

Or, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

-A ce que je vois, l'ambiance est "Sexe, drogue et Rock'n'Roll" ici ?!, cria mon père en haussant la voix à chaque mots qu'il prononçait. Je ne suis pas DU TOUT d'accord sur les deux premiers points !

J'émis un hoquet de surprise.

-P-PAPA ?!, hurlais-je d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale. Que... Que fais-tu ici ?!

-Je voulais juste savoir si mon cher enfant allait bien ! Et à ce que je vois il ne se prive pas de désobéir à son père !

Je me crispai contre Will.

-Monsieur, se défendit Will, on ne faisait rien de mal. Je réconfortais juste votre fils !

-Oh toi tu la ferme jeune homme ! Tu es mal placé pour me couper la parole ! Et quelle étrange façon de "réconforter" Nico ! En le déshabillant pour le mettre à ta merci ?! Non mais je rêve !

-Il disait vrai, papa !, insistais-je.

Hadès serra des poings.

-Tu es privé de le voir jusqu'à ton anniversaire ! Et il n'a pas intérêt à entrer dans l'appartement jusqu'à cette date sinon je l'assomme avec un meuble quelconque ! Et je risques fort de tomber sur un objet pointu !

-Mais..., tentais-je.

-Pas de "mais" ! DU BALAIS SOLACE ! TU N'AS PAS RESPECTE TA PAROLE !

Will se dépêcha de récupérer ses vêtements. Puis il prit la fuite sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller..

J'étais en furie contre mon père ! Il ne pouvait pas nous imposer ça !

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as faillis faire Nico ?, gronda Hadès en contenant sa fureur.

-Ouai, on a faillit s'aimer intensément, marmonnais-je avec détachement. Bien plus intensément que toi et maman vu que tu l'as abandonné pour une autre femme.

Je voyais ses poings se crisper.

Au lieu de dire quoique ce soit, Hadès se contenta de partir en claquant la porte. Et en verrouillant la serrure.

A mon avis, mes paroles devaient l'avoir atteinte.

J'avais donc eu raison dans mes mots.

Un peut plus tard, je reçus un message de Will.

 **Sunshine :** Re. Pardonne moi pour tout à l'heure, le jeu fut une très mauvaise idée... On se donne rendez-vous demain près de l'arbre à la pause déjeuner pour affronter Drew et Joey ?

 **Moi :** Re. C'est rien t'inquiète. Je suis juste séquestré dans ma chambre. Oui je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée ! Dacc pour le rdv. J'vais les niquer...

 **Sunshine :** Wowowow tu ne niques personne à part moi mon ange ! A demain !

 **Moi :** ...

 **Moi :** Mouais ciao.

 **Sunshine** : :3 :3 :3 👌👈

 **Moi :** 🖕

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Un ptit chapitre drôle ne faisait rien de mal mouahaha !**  
 **Le prochain risque d'être un peut plus... Violent. Mais ça c'est prévisible quand on me connait...**

 **Ciao !**


	16. Chapter 15 : La proie devient le

_**"La proie devient le chasseur"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Je suis enfin là !**

 **Instant réponses aux commentaires :**

Kdjd : Euh... tu veux un doliprane pour soigner ton... fangirlisme ?

Petitponey : Oui c'est pas joyeux. Mais dis toi aussi qu'il y en a plein qui le font pour se faire remarquer et pour qu'on les plaignent, ce que je ne comprends absolument pas.

 **Maintenant passons au chapitre !**

 **PS : Vous n'êtes pas prêts... vraiment pas prêts...**

* * *

Je me dirigeais vers le campus, avec un sentiment de confiance dans ma poitrine. Il était enfin temps pour moi de m'émanciper de l'emprise de Drew Taneka. Or, en entrant dans l'établissement, je me sentais observé par un grand nombre de personnes que je croisais.

Habituellement j'étais plutôt une personne discrète. Mais là, sans avoir des propos égoïstes, il me semblait être le centre de l'attention de tout le monde. Et je détestais cela ! J'ignorais donc les regards, bien décidé à élucider ce mystère.

Et ce ne fut pas bien long.

En observant les couloirs, une dizaine d'affiches parsemaient les murs. Pas n'importe quel type d'affiche, non. C'était LA photo. Celle que je redoutais que Drew montre. Mais le pire dans tout cela était le misérable slogan : "ON NE VEUT PLUS VOIR SA !".

Franchement... qui faisait encore l'erreur stupide de mettre un "S" à la place d'un "C" ?! J'étais certain que c'était cet idiot de Joey qui avait écrit cela. J'en mettrai ma jambe à couper.

Je voyais les gens qui regardaient l'affiche et qui me dévisageaient, surpris. J'avais horreur de cette situation.

Mon cœur cognait dans ma cage thoracique. Il fallait que je prévienne Will pour que l'on puisse se débarrasser de toute ces affiches ! Elles transmettaient un message horrible. Et je devais aussi dire deux mots à Drew concernant le "marché" qu'elle n'avait pas respecté.

Je courus donc du plus vite que je pouvais vers le chêne du campus. Will m'y attendait déjà.

-Will !, m'écriais-je, paniqué. Elle... elle a... les photos sont-

-Je sais Nico, dit calmement Will en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de bouger dans tous les sens en remuant les bras. J'ai vu.

Je me dégageais de son emprise.

-On fait quoi alors ?! Tout le monde sait, c'est affreux !

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, dicta Will posément. Pendant que je t'attendais, j'ai trouvé une idée...

Je soufflai de soulagement, content que l'on ait un plan.

-Par contre c'est assez loufoque, termina-t-il.

-Comment ça ?, demandais-je suspicieusement.

-Tu verras !, déclara Will en se dirigeant vers les salles informatiques.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

-Bordel Will je-

-Vocabulaire !

Je me repris :

-Will, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée...

Mon copain finit d'imprimer ce qui était censé contrer les affiches de Drew. Je n'étais vraiment pas convaincu du résultat que ça allait donner. Mais selon Will c'était la meilleure solution.

-Ce sera parfait, gloussa-t-il.

Je déglutis en voyant les impressions.

-Je risques de devoir les afficher seul, lui informais-je. Je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses rentrer dans mon établissement.

Will décrocha de l'écran d'ordinateur et se tourna vers moi.

-Je m'en fiche. On restera à deux coûte que coûte.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin.

-Nous avons deux heures avant le début de mes cours, lui dis-je. Je crois que nous aurons largement le temps de passer à l'action.

Will acquiesça et prit le carton remplis d'impressions en main. Quand à moi je portai de quoi les coller aux murs.

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'établissement principal. En nous voyant avec le matériel d'affichage, les autre étudiants nous regardaient curieusement. Certains qui nous avaient reconnu sur les affiches nous souriaient. Je ne savais pas encore si c'était de la moquerie ou tout simplement un sourire bienveillant.

Je me dirigeai vers la première affiche de Drew que je voyais. Puis, je collai dessus une petite étiquette imprimée pour changer le slogan. Il donnait à présent : "ON NE VEUT PLUS VOIR SA ! ON VEUT VOIR ENCORE PLUS MIGNON !".

Will riait aux éclats en voyant notre œuvre.

-Aux suivantes !, s'enjoua-t-il.

Tout compte fait je prenais pas mal de plaisir à ruiner le "travail" de Drew.

Après 45 minutes de dur labeur sur l'extérieur du bâtiment, nous nous rendîmes dans les locaux pour appliquer le même schéma. Pendant que l'on collait les affiches, j'entendais les gens chuchoter sur nous.

"C'est vachement courageux ce qu'ils font"

"Ils risquent d'avoir des problèmes mais c'est tout de même bien de tourner en ridicule ces affiches"

"C'est de la provocation, ils sont totalement inconscients"

"Tout ça pour ce faire remarquer, franchement ils peuvent juste se cacher quoi"

"Oh trop kawaii..."

-Je peux vous aider ?, demanda une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me retournai vers elle et tombai sur une grande fille brune d'un physique athlétique avec une peau bronzée. Elle nous souriait gentiment.

-Euh oui bien sûre tu... tu peux aider, hésitais-je, n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler à des inconnus.

Elle s'enquit de prendre alors certaines de nos étiquette pour faire comme nous.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?, me demanda-t-elle. Moi c'est Reyna. Je suis en 4 ème année.

-Nico, 1 ère année, lui révélais-je. Et lui c'est Will, il est en médecine. Pourquoi tu veux nous aider ?

Cette question me brûlait les lèvres.

-Vous montrez un très bel exemple de lutte contre l'homophobie en défiant ces affiches. Et je veux faire comme vous tout simplement pour faire quelque chose de bien. Ce n'est pas pour mon intérêt personnel cependant. Et puis entre nous, les gays sont tous trop mignons.

Will et moi lui sourire. Je l'aimai plutôt bien cette Reyna.

Nous finîmes le travail bien plus rapidement que prévu, et ce du fait que quelques autres personnes nous avaient rejoint pour modifier le texte des photos. En tout nous avions mis 1 heure 15 pour tout changer. Quelle sera leur surprise lorsque Drew et Joey verront cela ! Ils ne devaient sans doutes pas s'attendre à un tel retournement de situation. Le fait d'avoir avoué au campus entier mon attirance pour les garçons devait leur faire un sacré choc.

-Vous voudriez manger à la cafétéria avec nous deux ?, proposais-je à Reyna. Si tu veux je te paie ton plat pour te remercier de l'aide.

-C'est très gentil de ta part Nico, dit-elle. Juste le fait de traîner avec vous ce midi me convient. Je n'ai rien besoin de plus. En plus j'ai crus comprendre que tu avais les mêmes goûts musicaux que moi...

-Oh non je vais tellement souffrir ce midi !, se plaignit Will. J'y connais rien à vos groupes !

Je le frappai gentiment.

-On va t'apprendre Sunshine ! Mais avant cela je vais en cours. Rendez-vous devant la cafet' à midi !

Sans attendre leur réponse, je me rendis en cours d'effets spéciaux. En sautillant comme un gamin...

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

La pause du midi fut... géniale. Surtout en compagnie de Reyna et mon copain. J'ai ainsi appris que la grande brune jouait au club de basket, et en était la capitaine de l'équipe féminine. Elle avait même gagnée plusieurs compétitions régionales.

De plus il y avait un petit groupe de personnes qui était venu pour nous féliciter de notre bonne action de ce matin. J'étais vraiment heureux de voir que peu de monde prenait mal le fait que je ne sois pas avec une fille. En fait on s'en fichait. Je me faisais des idées depuis le début.

Will quand à lui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder pendant toute la pause, ce qui le faisait sourire. J'étais entrain de lui parler avec passion d'un de mes groupes musicaux quand au bout d'un moment il plaqua mes mains sur la table. Interloqué, je lui demandai pourquoi il faisait ça.

-Tes mains bougent sans cesse, ça me déconcentre de ton visage !, s'exclama-t-il en riant aux éclats.

Il était... pétillant quand il riait. Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de le voir ainsi. Je me plongeai dans ses yeux bleus ciel. Lui de même avec les miens.

Son regard me transportait dans un autre monde, bien plus lumineux que celui-ci. Je me demandais parfois ce que Will pouvait voir dans mes propres yeux. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas trop sombre.

-Vous êtes niais les garçons, intervint Reyna. J'ai l'impression de tenir la chandelle !

Je me délivrai des yeux de mon amoureux pour tirer la langue à ma nouvelle amie.

-Grand gamin, marmonna-t-elle.

-J'aime les enfants, lança Will à la dérobée en me faisant un regard... bizarre.

Reyna écarquilla les yeux.

-J'ai pas envie de me mêler à vos fantasmes particuliers..., souffla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse je cachai mon visage dans mes bras et grognai.

-Chuis pas un enfant, marmonnais-je.

Je sentis un baiser sur ma nuque. J'en frissonai.

-Mon bébé, murmura Will dans mon oreille.

-Ta gueule, lui répondis-je. On nous regarde.

Will gloussa.

-Je m'en fiche. J'ai envie de t'embêter.

Pour répondre à cela je lui fis un fabuleux geste grossier avec mon majeur.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser..., dit Reyna en se levant.

-NON RESTE !, m'écriais-je en relevant vivement ma tête qui cogna contre celle de Will.

-Aïe !, réagit celui-ci.

-Si tu pars je risque de ne plus être vierge bien longtemps avec ce phénomène qui me sert de copain !, expliquais-je en tentant de paraître sérieux.

Reyna, tout en rangeant son livre dans son sac me dit :

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop Nico ?

-Oh que non..., murmurais-je sombrement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Will est une personne très influente envers moi.

Ma nouvelle amie se contenta de rire.

-Vous êtes hilarants tous les deux, je ne regrette absolument pas de vous avoir rencontré. Bonne chance pour contenir tes pulsions avec ton copain alors !

Sur ce elle s'en alla, me laissant à la merci du terrible Sunshine.

-Noooooon !, clamais-je, comme le cliché d'un film.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Will dit :

-Mon plan pour la faire fuir à fonctionné ! On va dans les toilettes maintenant ?, blagua Will.

-T'es tellement machiavélique parfois... et non. Pas de toilettes.

Will ébouriffa mes cheveux.

-D'accord Death Boy. On s'occupe de Drew et Joey à présent ? Je les aient vu traîner vers le coin des poubelles.

J'acquiesçai, prêt à enfin les affronter de face.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

On était à une dizaine de mètres de Drew et Joey. J'étais entrain d'avancer encore vers bien décidé à en découdre eux lorsque Will se figea.

-Tout va bien ?, lui demandais-je inquiet.

Il était devenu tout pâle soudainement. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux semblaient fixer le vide.

-C'était ici, souffla-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je n'étais pas en mesure d'aider Will étant donné que je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Je me plaçai devant lui et pris son visage dans mes mains.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Will ? Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me faire part ?

Will ne me regardait même pas dans les yeux. Il se contentait de fixer le coin des poubelles. Je sentis son cœur battre la chamade sur ses tempes. Décidément il s'était passé quelque chose de grave pour que Will se mette dans cet état.

Ses yeux se mouillaient au fur et à mesure qu'il observait l'endroit. Ses muscles se tendaient. Je me décidai à réagir.

-Viens, lui dis-je en prenant doucement son bras pour rebrousser chemin.

Nous nous assîmes contre un mur pas loin. L'expression de Will n'avait pas changée cependant. Il m'inquiétait.

Je caressais ses cheveux de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec moi. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi mal.

-T'es pas obligé de m'en parler, murmurais-je en étant bien conscient qu'il le devait pour se libérer.

Will se recroquevilla sur lui même.

-P-Pardon, bégaya-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop pleurer. J'aurai du te le dire, je-

-Chuut, murmurais-je tendrement en l'enlaçant. Avant de parler, pleure. Cela te fera du bien.

Will exécuta mes paroles et pleura un flot infini de larmes.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment gérer ce genre de situation. Je n'y étais même pas habitué car normalement, c'était Will qui me réconfortait. Pas l'inverse. J'espérais ne pas être trop mauvais pour le calmer.

Mon blouson était tout mouillé. Will agrippait à mes vêtements au point de se blanchir les phalanges. Il paraissait tellement... vulnérable. Et je pris conscience d'une chose : lui aussi avait ses propres fantômes à maintenir, quels qu'ils soient. Je me sentais moins seul.

-Excuse moi de me voir dans cet état, renifla Will après s'être calmé. C'est juste... je les aient dans la tête depuis si longtemps...

-Tu as quoi ?, demandais-je en frottant son dos.

-Les souvenirs... je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça Nico. Je l'ai caché depuis si longtemps...

Une idée tilta dans mon esprit.

-C'est Joey n'est ce pas ? Il t'a harcelé ?

Will se contenta de cacher son visage contre mon épaule.

-Oui. Je t'en parlerais plus tard si j'en ai le courage.

Je comprenais tout à fait qu'il ne veuille pas m'en parler sur le moment. Joey avait sans doutes fait beaucoup de mal à Will près des poubelles, d'où le blocage qu'il a eu. Il l'avait peut être même frappé encore plus violemment qu'avec moi. Ma haine contre cet affreux personnage s'en trouva renforcée. Joey était la pire des ordures pour avoir osé s'attaquer à une personne aussi douce et attentionné que Will Solace.

-Restes ici Sunshine, je vais m'occuper de lui.

-Non Nic-

-Je gère, le coupais-je en l'embrassant furtivement et en marchant d'un pas rageur vers le responsable des souffrances mentales de mon copain.

Drew était partie, il ne restait plus que son copain.

En me dirigeant vers Joey qui à présent fumait un truc pas net, j'ouvris mon sac pour prendre un objet qui m'était bien utile dans ce genre de situation : mon couteau qui, pour la première fois, allait trancher autre chose que mes veines.

Je le cachai dans mon blouson pour le prendre par surprise.

Pour l'instant, j'allais tenter une approche en douceur pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Je m'adossai contre le mur en face de lui et sortis à mon tour une cigarette.

-T'as du feu ?, lui demandais-je sans même le regarder.

Je l'entendis cependant marmonner. Mais il m'offrit son briquet, ce qui était déjà bien étonnant.

-Tu fais quoi ici tapette ?, grogna Joey en soufflant sa fumée sur mon visage. Les affiches ne t'ont pas suffit ? T'es venu pour la provoque ?

J'ignorai le mot dont il avait usé pour me décrire.

-J'ai pas le droit de fumer comme tout le monde ?, répliquais-je.

Il me fit un regard torve.

-Il y a d'autres endroits qu'ici.

je haussai les épaules avec désinvolte et pris quelques inspirations dans mon bâton de cancer. Nous ne disions rien pendant un bon cinq minutes.

Puis au bout d'une attente devenue pesante je me décidais à enfin parler.

-Et sinon tu connais Will Solace ?, demandais-je en essayant de rester calme. J'ai crus comprendre que vous vous êtes déjà côtoyés au lycée.

Joey ricana.

-Et dire que tu sors avec ce type... il est pas confortable tu verras. Il chiale sans cesses.

Je crois ne pas avoir bien compris là... et au fur et à mesure que le mystère devenait flou, au plus il m'inquiétait. J'avais peur de connaître la vérité à présent.

-Comment cela "confortable" ?, le questionnais-je.

Tous mes muscles étaient tendus.

-C-Comment cela ?, soufflais-je.

Joey me fit un sourire en coin en me regardant durement.

-Elle était trop serrée cette pute, cracha-t-il.

Mon visage vira au blanc. Non, ce n'était tout de même pas... ça. Joey avait-il vraiment osé toucher à Will d'une manière aussi odieuse ?! Non ! Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas réellement ce que je croyais !

Ma mâchoire était crispée.

-Explique, sifflais-je en tentant de me contrôler pour ne pas me jeter sur lui.

Joey ria.

-Bah quoi il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Ça me saoulait de voir qu'il ne réagissait plus à mes coups au lycée ! J'ai donc décidé de passer à une autre forme d'humiliation. Et franchement c'était mémorable. Si tu l'aurais vu hurler en ce débattant... on était pile dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Quand j'ai finis ma petite affaire je l'ai jeté dans une poubelle comme la sale ordure qu'il était. Et bien évidement j'ai volé tous ses vêtements, sinon c'était pas drôle.

Mes craintes étaient fondées. Joey Klark avait abusé de mon copain. Il l'avait violé ! Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je dégaine enfin mon couteau.

-ESPECE DE MONSTRE !, m'étranglais-je. T'AS OSE FAIRE LA PIRE DES ABOMINATIONS !

Joey ne s'était évidemment pas attendu à une telle réaction de ma part. Il n'eut pas le temps de fuir lorsque je sautai sur lui.

Je plaquai mon couteau contre sa gorge. J'étais prêt à le tuer ! Mes mains tremblaient, je n'allais pas me contenir longtemps.

-T'es mort Klark, sifflais-je en lui crachant dessus. Ta vie ne se résume qu'à semer le chaos, tu mérites de mourir pour tous tes crimes. Je sais à présent assez de choses sur toi pour que tu te fasses arrêter, si tu ne meurs pas avant la gorge tranchée. Je sais que tu fais partis d'un gang et que tu trafique de la drogue. Et à présent, je sais que tu es un véritable danger pour nous tous. Tu vaux rien.

Pour une fois, ses yeux exprimaient de la peur. Je m'en réjouissais fortement. J'appuyais un peu plus mon couteau contre lui.

-Mec arrêtes !, supplia le grand brun. Tu vas faire une grosse connerie si tu fais ça ! Stop... sto-AIE !

Son sang perlait. Je pouvais en sentir l'odeur enivrante. J'appuyais de plus en plus mon couteau sur lui.

-Nico, je suis désol-AIIIE !

Au moment où j'allais réellement lui trancher la gorge, je me sentis brusquement tiré vers l'arrière, pris par ma veste.

-Nico tu vas le tuer !, cria Will en m'éloignant fortement de Joey. Arrête, être violent est inutile !

Mon copain en profita pour prendre mon couteau de mes mains.

Sans même jeter un regard de plus à Joey, je me tournai vers Will.

-POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DIT CE QU'IL T'AS FAIT PLUS TOT ?! C'EST UN MONSTRE ! UN CRIMINEL !

Je pleurais à présent. Et pendant ce temps, Joey en profita pour fuir comme un lâche.

La respiration de Will s'accélérait.

-Il te l'a dit..., annonça-t-il piteusement.

Je tentai de me calmer.

-Oui il me l'a dit. Ce fou t'a violé...

Le visage de Will se ferma.

-J'avais trop honte pour le révéler à qui que ce soit. Je me suis donc créé un masque pour cacher tout cela. Je me suis dit "je restes le même Will qu'avant. Je suis souriant et croque la vie à pleine dents, je ne laisse planer aucun soupçon. Jamais.". Et pour finir... tu sais.

Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Sans doutes devait-il se remémorer la scène affreuse. Je les essuyaient.

-Nous allons régler cela et réclamer justice mon amour. Il faut que tu ailles porter plainte à la police.

-O-Ok, renifla-t-il. Mais je n'y vais pas sans toi. Il est temps pour moi de me débarrasser enfin de toute cette honte.

J'acquiesçai et pris sa main.

-Je t'y accompagne. Joey Klark paiera pour ses atrocités.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Et oui pour une fois c'est au tour de Will de souffrir un peu ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas attendu à un moment pareil hihi !**

 **En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la fin du chapitre... *sourire méchant***

 **Ciao !**


	17. Chapter 16 : Justice sera rendue

_**"Justice sera rendue"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **OUI ENFIN LE CHAPITRE EST LA ! J'y ai passé ma journée et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Sur ce, LECTURE !**

 **(Vous allez probablement ressentir une montagne russe d'émotions ^^)**

* * *

Will et moi étions assis dans la salle d'attente du commissariat de la police locale. D'ici quelques minutes, on allait entrer dans un des bureaux pour que Will dépose sa plainte contre Joey Klark.

Le pauvre, il était pâle comme la mort et tremblait de tout son corps. Ses mains étaient crispées contre ses genoux et il avait la tête baissée, regardant sans doutes le vide, plongé dans ses cauchemars.

-Tout se passera bien Sunshine, lui chuchotais-je tendrement en lui frottant le dos. Justice sera enfin rendue.

Il renifla.

-O-Oui, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Mais je ne sais pas si... si j'aurais la force d'en parler... en détails.

Je séchais ses larmes naissantes.

-Je serais à tes côtés. Si tu as besoin de moi je t'aiderai ok ?

Il acquiesça et releva légèrement sa tête.

-Merci d'être là, souffla-t-il. Tu es mon héros.

Je lui fis un demi-sourire et mis ma main sur les siennes pour les empêcher de trembler.

A bien y repenser, Joey méritait vraiment que je le tue pour avoir osé toucher à Will de manière si intime. Mais selon la justice moderne, cette ordure devait pourrir en prison avec ses semblables.

-Will Solace ?, demanda enfin un policier avec des cicatrices à ses lèvres. Entrez dans mon bureau je vous prie.

-Je peux venir ?, demandais-je en espérant qu'il réponde par l'affirmatif.

Il me regarda suspicieusement.

-Au cas où vous vous le demandez, non, je ne suis pas un junkie même si mon style vestimentaire peut prêter à confusion. Je suis le copain de Will.

Le policier haussa les sourcils.

-Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Vous pouvez entrer aussi.

J'aidai Will à se relever et nous entrâmes dans un petit bureau décoré sobrement. Le policier s'assit en face de nos chaises et tapota sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

-Je vous écoute, dit-il. Pourquoi déposez vous plainte ?

-Mon petit ami s'est fait violé il y a longtemps, commençais-je. Et-

-Je ne vous parlais pas, me coupa le policier avec un regard méchant. Ma question s'adressait à votre compagnon.

Quoi ? Non mais quel abruti ! Ne voyait-il pas que Will était incapable de parler ? Je déchiffrai le petit écriteau avec son nom sur le bureau. M. Loki. Un nom plutôt bizarre... j'en fis immédiatement le lien avec mon personnage Marvel préféré. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. M. Loki était blond cendré et son visage était plus maigre et abîmé.

-Quelle est votre plainte ?, répéta ennuyé, en m'ignorant complètement.

Cette fois-ci je ne dis rien.

-Comme Nico a dit, murmura Will en baissant une fois de plus sa tête.

-Je ne l'ai pas écouté, dit en semblant agacé.

Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Ce mec était le pire policier du monde ! Il torturait mon copain là...

Je serai la main de Will pour lui offrir la force de parler.

-On a abusé de moi il y a cinq ans de çà, annonça Will en recommençant encore à trembler.

Le policier nota ces informations dans son ordinateur, stoïque.

-Connaissez-vous votre agresseur ?

-Joey Klark, révéla Will.

Loki acquiesça et notai toujours.

-Dites m'en plus sur lui.

Will prit une grande inspiration et commença :

-Il est grand, brun, les yeux marrons et a une forte musculature. Son père, M. Éros est gérant d'un site pour adultes et il y a des rumeurs sur sa mère comme quoi elle était prostituée avant de devenir femme au foyer suite à son mariage. Joey est quelqu'un de violent, suivant toujours ses pulsions et jamais sa raison. Sans que je sache pourquoi, il est homophobe, raciste... bref, tout ce qui peut se faire de pire. J'ai récemment sus avec Nico qu'il faisait parti d'un gang où le trafic de drogues était omniprésent.

Loki avait tout noté. Pour ma part, j'avais compris la sale mentalité de Joey. Il suffisait de voir ses parents pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu une éducation des plus exemplaires.

-Avez-vous des preuves concernant ce gang ?

Will acquiesça et sortit une copie de l'enregistrement vidéo qu'il avait pris dans l'usine abandonnée. Cet enregistrement comportait la discussion d'Octave et Bryce concernant leur vol de meth au sein du gang, et de la réaction de Joey si il découvre cela.

-Toutes les preuves sont à l'intérieur de cette clé USB, dit Will.

M. Loki pris la clé pour visionner l'enregistrement plus tard.

Je levai timidement la main pour demander la parole.

-Moui ?, questionna le policier.

-Je tiens aussi à ajouter que les gens que vous allez entendre dans l'enregistrement m'ont poignardés à la hanche, ajoutais-je en levant légèrement mon Tshirt pour qu'il puisse voir une partie de ma cicatrice.

-Très bien je note. Maintenant j'aimerais avoir des détails concernant ce viol M. Solace. Et, si possible, des preuves à l'appui.

Will blanchit fortement. Il voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Tu en es capable, insistais-je en caressant le dos de sa main.

Les lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-O-Ok... je vais tout vous raconter.

 _"J'étais au 12 ème grade ***** lorsque cela est arrivé._

 _Durant toute ma scolarité à mon ancien lycée, Joey était vraiment mon pire "ennemi". Au tout début, au 9 ème grade, Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de moi à cause des bonnes notes. Mais je m'en fichais car seul mon travail importait. Et je ne répondais jamais par la violence, ce n'était pas dans ma nature._

 _Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Joey a su que j'étais attiré par les garçons. Ses moqueries se sont donc tournées vers ce sujet, et m'atteignaient bien plus qu'auparavant. Cependant, je ne réagissais pas. J'étais certain que si j'y faisais attention, j'allais avoir encore plus de problèmes._

 _Me voyant indifférent à ses mots qui pourtant me blessaient, Joey passa bientôt aux coups à partir de la fin du 9 ème grade. Presque à chaque sorties du lycée, il s'amusait à me frapper. Les premières fois pouvaient être supportables, il ne m'offrait que des gifles. Mais au fur et à mesure que je ne répondais toujours pas à ses agressions, Joey commença à frapper plus fort avec ces fois-ci des objets comme des barres métalliques qu'il trouvait dans les ruelles._

 _Cependant il ne frappait jamais mon visage pour qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de preuves visibles. Évidement, je n'en ai jamais parlé à mes parents car ils étaient déjà assez stressés par leur travail. Je n'en parlais à personne en fait, j'essayais de me comporter comme celui que tout le monde connaissait et enviait : un garçon heureux, altruiste et plein de vie._

 _Comme dit plus tôt, j'étais au 12 ème grade lorsque Joey eut dépassé toute limites._

 _J'avais quitté tard ce soir de février. La nuit était pratiquement tombée lorsque je me sentis tout à coup happé dans une ruelle proche d'un bar. Je savais que c'était Joey et je me suis comme d'habitude préparé mentalement à tout ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Tout SAUF ce qui m'était réellement arrivé._

 _Paniqué et ne voyant presque rien, j'ai sentis mes vêtements être arrachés de mon corps. J'ai donc commencé à paniquer. Pour la première fois, je commençais à protester et à répondre brusquement à ses gestes odieux en voulant le repousser._

 _Voyant enfin une réaction de ma part, Joey redoubla d'efforts pour me torturer et me plaqua contre le mur glacial. Je hurlais de peur et de douleur lorsque je ressentis les premières souffrances en moi. Je me débattais comme un fou, mais à chaque mouvement brusque de ma part, une décharge de douleur se faisait ressentir dans tout mon corps._

 _Je criais et suppliais Joey d'arrêter. Jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais sentis aussi vulnérable, aussi peu emplis d'un soupçon de fierté. Je me sentais souillé de partout, et malgré le noir, j'ai pu distinguer ses yeux. Je pense que je n'oublierai jamais ce regard encré pour toujours dans mon esprit. Il exprimait une sorte de jubilation malsaine à l'idée de me voir enfin hurler suite aux souffrances qu'il m'infligeait._

 _Lorsqu'il eu enfin fini son affaire, il me jeta dans une des poubelles du restaurant, histoire de me salir encore plus. Puis, il récupéra tous mes vêtements et partit avec après avoir fermé le couvercle de la poubelle._

 _Je me souvenais m'être recroquevillé sur moi même à cause du froid et du poids de la honte, en vidant toute larme pouvant encore se trouver en moi même. Sur le moment, je ne pensais même pas à sortir de ces ordures, croyant y avoir trouvé ma véritable place._

 _Ce n'est que lorsqu'un SDF en quête de restes de nourriture me trouva que je sortis. Il m'aida donc à m'extraire des ordures après presque dix minutes à me dire que je n'étais pas "rien". Que j'étais un "être humain". Cet homme, je m'en souvenais encore. Il se faisait appeler Than._

 _Après m'avoir couvert d'une de ses couvertures qu'il transportait partout, il m'a offert un chocolat chaud avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait pour me réchauffer. Ensuite, il m'avait raccompagné devant chez moi. Par chance, mes parents étaient absents et ils avaient laissés la clé sous le pot de fleurs devant l'entrée._

 _Pour remercier cet homme de m'avoir secouru, je lui ai offert une nuit à la maison ainsi qu'un bon repas chaud. Il le méritait après tout. Il m'avait sauvé."_

Je voulais dire que j'avais été fort pendant son récit. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Mes larmes coulaient et je sanglotais. Will avait gardé durant son discourt un visage fermé, sans expressions.

M. Loki quand à lui avait cessé d'écrire et regardait Will, hébété.

-Vo...votre plainte à été enregistrée..., souffla le policier. Avez vous tout de même gardé des preuves de l'agression ?

Will hocha la tête et chercha dans la galerie photo de son téléphone. Il lui montra ainsi deux photos : Un selfie avec le SDF dans ce que je pensais être son salon ainsi qu'une photo que s'était pris Will devant son miroir, le torse découvert et remplis de bleus.

-Pourquoi as-tu gardé la seconde photo ?, demandais-je, la gorge serrée.

-Je m'étais dit que j'allais en avoir besoin un jour si jamais je voulais enfin franchir le pas et porter plainte.

-Je n'arrives pas à croire que tu ai attendu autant de temps pour enfin réclamer justice, soupirais-je en essayant de ne pas sangloter à nouveau. Il a été horrible avec toi...

Pour toute réponse, Will embrassa mon front.

-C'est bon tout est réglé, dit Loki. Nous interpellerons Joey dans la journée et lui ferons passer un interrogatoire pour confirmer une bonne fois pour toute ces faits.

Loki se leva donc et nous ouvrit la porte.

-Au revoir messieurs, finit le policier en nous serrant respectivement la main.

-Au revoir, dis-je en même temps que Will.

Nous sortîmes enfin du commissariat de la police. Un grand blanc s'était installé entre Will et moi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je voulais faire bien trop de choses en même temps pour aider mon copain. J'étais prêt à ramener Joey par la peau des fesses pour qu'il s'excuse auprès de lui. Mais je voulais aussi faire un gros câlin a mon soleil et le réconforter en lui disant à quel point il comptait pour moi. Mes propres problèmes étaient bien futiles comparés à ce que Will avait pu vivre.

-Tu... Tu veux venir chez moi ?, demanda soudainement Will.

Mon esprit beuga. Chez lui ? Mon Dieu c'était la première fois qu'il m'invitait à sa maison !

-Euh... tes parents seront là ?, le questionnais-je.

-Oui, j'aimerai leur présenter mon nouveau et dernier copain, me sourit-il. Cela me changera un peu les idées.

Bon... si c'était pour lui changer les idées alors j'étais prêt à accepter de rencontrer Monsieur et Madame Solace. Sauf que...

-Je devrais changer mes vêtements non ? Parce qu'un Tshirt du groupe Slipknot et une chaîne en guise de ceinture n'est peut être pas très approprié pour une première rencontre avec tes parents... Je peux aller mettre une chemise et effacer mon eye liner, puis-

-Non, restes ainsi tu es très bien, avoua tendrement Will en remettant une de mes mèches rebelles en place.

Je rougis légèrement et acceptai. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ses parents soient compréhensifs concernant mon style. J'imaginais très bien leur réaction lorsqu'ils verront leur fils chéri, premier de classe et toujours le sourire aux lèvres avec un emo grincheux de mon genre !

-Viens, on est à une station de métro de mon appartement.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Will sonnait à la porte.

J'avais la boule au ventre et étais très anxieux. Je n'avais qu'une envie : aller aux toilettes.

De plus, j'avais insisté auprès de mon copain qu'il fallait que j'achète une boite de chocolat pour ses parents. Histoire de donner une bonne première impression...

La porte s'ouvrit alors que j'étais en pleine contemplation de mes ongles. Je me raidis et me mis droit comme un piquet.

-Bonjour ?, dit la mère de Will.

-Coucou maman, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle me jeta un regard curieux.

-Qui est ce garçon ? Tu me le présentes mon canard ?

Mon CANARD ?! Ok Nico, ne rigole pas... surtout ne rigole pas...

Will mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Maman, je te présentes Nico Di Angelo, mon petit copain ! Et Nico, voici Naomie, ma mère.

Je rougis et fis un sourire gêné.

-B-Bonjour Madame, articulais-je en lui tendant la boite de chocolats, tout tremblant.

-Oh mais enfin mon chaton, il ne faut pas paniquer, je suis bienveillante !, s'exclama Naomie en m'offrant une accolade. Tu es le bienvenu ici, je suis vraiment heureuse que mon petit garçon ait enfin trouvé un copain. Le pauvre était tout triste et seul ces derniers temps...

Je comprenais à présent l'origine du type de surnoms que pouvait me dire Will... Et sa passion pour les câlins aussi.

-Mamaaaan..., soupira Will. Laisse le respirer !

La mère de Will s'éloigna enfin de moi et nous fit entrer avant de me contempler.

-C'est un garçon vraiment adorable que tu nous as ramené mon canard. Malgré ses airs de petit dur il a un visage à croquer.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle me pinçait les joues... ce qu'elle fit.

-Pardonnes la, me souffla Will. Cela faisait juste un moment que je n'avais pas amené un petit ami à la maison. D'où son caractère un brin... excessif face à la situation.

-T'inquiète pas Will..., marmonnais-je les joues encore pincées.

-Tu manges ce soir ici j'espère, me dit Naomie. Je suis impatiente de te connaître Nico. Et mon maris Apollon aussi.

Un grand homme blond avec un physique athlétique vint vers nous. C'était donc de lui qu'avait hérité le corps si parfait de Will...

-On parles de moi ?, demanda-t-il.

Sa femme se mis en face de lui pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle.

-Notre fils s'est enfin trouvé un copain.

Apollon haussa les sourcils en me voyant.

-Ne serais-tu pas Nico Di Angelo ? Le fils d'Hadès Di Angelo ?

Je me mis sur la défensive. Mon père n'avait pas vraiment une bonne réputation auprès des gens qui le connaissait. J'acquiesçai néanmoins par politesse et lui sera la main.

-Je suis le chirurgien de votre père, m'informa Apollon.

Aaah ok...

-Enchanté Docteur Solace, lui dis-je cordialement.

Apollon ria.

-Ahah tu es bien comme ton père toi ! Toujours cette extrême courtoisie. Franchement détends toi Nico, tu es ici comme chez toi. Et appelles moi Apollon. Quitte à se supporter, autant que ce soit en de bonnes conditions.

Je me détendis. Étrangement, aucun des deux ne m'avait regardé d'un mauvais œil.

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt agréable...

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

-Ce repas fut succulent, merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, dis-je en me levant enfin de table.

La famille de Will était la plus chaleureuse que j'ai connus. Je m'y sentais vraiment comme chez moi. Et en plus, cela se voyait que cette petite famille était soudée. Je ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Will n'avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes à ses parents. Il étaient si compréhensifs...

-Tu pars déjà ?, dit Naomie. Tu peux rester pour la nuit si tu veux. Je suis certaine que Will sera très heureux de dormir à tes côtés.

-Je peux le dire moi même maman, marmonna Will, encore tout rouge suite aux photos de famille que Naomie m'avait montré.

Je crois que je rigolerai toujours en pensant à la photo d'un mini Will dans une bassine d'eau rose fluo entrain d'embrasser passionnément un canard en plastique. D'où le surnom que lui donnait ses parents...

-Je veux bien rester mais... je n'ai rien sur moi pour la nuit.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, dit Apollon. Will te prêtera un pyjama.

Will claqua sa tête contre la table, désespéré que ses parents le prennent encore pour un bébé. Pour ma part je trouvais cela adorable.

J'acceptai donc et envoyai un message à Hazel pour lui dire que je serais absent cette nuit-ci :

Moi : Coucou Haz'. Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison cette nuit. Bisous et fais de beaux rêves !

Hazel : Ok ! Ne fais pas trop de bêtises avec Will ! Bisous et bonne "nuit" ! 3

Je ne lui avait même pas parlé de Will pourtant...

Une fois que je finis d'envoyer mon message, Will m'amena enfin dans sa chambre. Elle était vraiment à son image : toute ensoleillée malgré la nuit tombée.

Ses murs blancs étaient parsemés d'étagères avec des tonnes de bibelots en rapport à ses voyages, la musique et la médecine. Il y avait plein de posters représentant de jolis paysages ensoleillés et encore des trucs en rapport à la médecine. Son lit avait une housse de couette orange pâle avec des petits soleils et ses rideaux étaient jaunes. Le bureau et le sol étaient encombré de livres diverses et variés.

L'atmosphère était calme et reposante, comme si cette chambre pouvait nous transporter dans un bungalow au bord de la plage.

-Le mieux dans cette chambre est l'accès direct à la salle de bain, me fit-Will avec un clin d'œil.

J'étais sous le charme...

-Oh et voici Sunny, mon chat. Sunny dis bonjour !

Je vis une petite boule de poils blonds siffler de sous le lit de mon copain.

Sans faire attention aux protestations du chat, Will le délogea de sa cachette et le porta vers moi.

-Il n'aime pas les étrangers. Ça vous fait un point en commun comme ça !

J'évitais de toucher ce mini monstre car le regard qu-il m'offrait me promettait qu'il allait comploter contre moi.

-Euh... Super !, m'exclamais-je nerveusement.

Will libéra son animal du diable et fouilla dans son armoire pour me trouver un pyjama à ma taille.

-Il n'y a que des trucs trop grands, marmonna-t-il. Tant pis. Tu dormiras avec un de mes Tshirts.

Il me lança un Tshirt orange bien trop large et long pour moi.

-C'est une chemise de nuit ton truc !, contestais-je.

-Exactement. C'est pour ça que t'as pas de bas.

Quelle générosité William Solace... Je soupirai et me rendis dans la salle de bain pour me laver et me changer. Will fut sage pour une fois car il ne m'a pas rejoint.

Je mis donc son haut surdimensionné et revint dans sa chambre.

-A mon tour, dit-il en prenant ma place.

Pour l'attendre, je m'installai confortablement dans son lit. J'étais entrain de somnoler lorsque Will me rejoignit.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant un temps incalculable. Will paraissait serein à présent. Je voyais clairement qu'il se sentait plus léger par rapport au début de la journée.

-Je t'aime, murmurais-je tendrement.

Will ferma ses yeux pour boire mes paroles.

-Je t'aime aussi Nico, dit-il sur le même ton en fermant la lumière.

Je me collai à lui pour un câlin. Il me sera dans ses bras et nous nous endormirent après quelques caresses sensuelles.

* * *

 ***Le 12 ème grade est l'équivalent de la Terminale aux USA.**

 **Re !**

 **Aloors ? Riche en émotions ou pas ? :)**

 **A plus pour la suite !**


	18. Chapter 17 : Dirty Nico en force !

_**"Chapitre 17 : Dirty Nico en force !"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **C'est moiii je suis de retour ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir fait attendre après Noël pour vous offrir ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez d'ailleurs passé un joyeux Noël et que le père Noël à été généreux (oui j'y crois ! il existe je vous dis !).**

 **Pour ma part j'ai eu plein de jolies choses dont un livre sur les inventions de De Vinci, du matos de dessin, une stab de plongée, des friandises et une place pour le Mainsquare Festival voir Depeche Mod ! Et vous vous avez eu quoi de beau ?**

 **Sinon un grand merci à vous tous pour avoir dépassé les 6000 vues, c'est vraiment super !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Nico ?, susurra tendrement Will en m'embrassant sur le front. Il faut se réveiller.

-Mhmm, marmonnais-je l'esprit embué. 'Veux pas...

Pour lui signifier mon désaccord, je m'accrochai à lui en enroulant mes bras et mes jambes autour de son corps faisant office de bouillotte.

Will fit un grand sourire et me frotta le dos.

-Je sais que la situation actuelle est très agréable mais il est déjà dix heures...

-M'en fiche, grognais-je.

Will soupira.

-Ton portable a sonné. C'était le commissariat.

-M'en fiche, répétais-je encore tout somnolant.

Will se dégagea de mon étreinte et me regarda sérieusement.

-C'est important. La police veut te voir d'urgence.

-M'en fi-...q-quoi ?, m'interloquais-je soudainement. Pourquoi ?

Il caressa ma joue.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, Joey s'est plaint de ton agression au couteau.

Mais... Mais quel abrutis ! Croyait-il vraiment pouvoir s'en sortir à cause de mon comportement ?! Il rêvait !

-Je vais le voir alors, sifflais-je en me levant pour m'habiller.

Will me retint le bras.

-Ne te précipite pas mon ange. Je viens avec toi de toute façon.

-Ok...

Will se dirigea vers son armoire et se choisit des vêtements. Il avait opté pour un gilet vert pâle avec un simple Tshirt blanc. Puis, sans même que je l'eus remarqué, il me lança quelque chose de rose au visage.

-Ton slip de rechange, expliqua-t-il tout simplement.

Je regardais cette abomination rose.

-T'es sérieux Solace ? T'as rien de noir ?

Will émit un petit rictus.

-Non ! Et c'est le seul qui est à ta taille. Je te le donne si tu veux, il est devenu trop petit pour moi.

-Euh merci..., marmonnais-je.

Will me fit un clin d'œil.

-Va te changer bébé.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ç-

-Bébé, fit Will avec une bouille innocente et craquante.

Un jour je me vengerais de lui et ses surnoms...

En traînant les pieds vers la salle de bain, je trébuchai contre un truc poilus et pas content puis m'étalai à terre. Sunny... ce chat des Enfers !

Il me siffla dessus et griffa ma joue.

-Aie ! Sale chat xénophobe !

-Sunny enfin !, cria Will en prenant son chat. En voilà des manières !

Je me relevai.

-C'est un assassin ce truc !

-Il s'appelle Sunny, et je te prie de le respecter, même si il te déteste, dit-il en caressant le suppôt de Satan.

Pour toute réponse je marmonnais des insultes en italien dans ma barbe inexistante. Puis je pris mes vêtements tombés à terre et m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir lancé une playlist sur mon téléphone, Je me débarrassai de la "chemise de nuit" que Will m'avait prêté et m'engouffrai dans la douche. Puis, en bon voleur que j'étais, je piquai son gel douche. Ainsi je sentirai les agrumes comme lui.

Je me recouvrai le corps de cette senteur enivrante propre à Will. Je fermais les yeux et pensais à lui. Jamais je n'aurai pu croire que son passé fut si tragique. Mon pauvre Will... je voulais tellement le prendre dans mes bras et éliminer ses démons.

En plus de l'eau caressant mon corps, je sentis deux mains douces parcourir subitement mes hanches.

Avec un sourire, je m'adossai contre son torse encore un peu sec. Avec des gestes toujours aussi fluides et sensuels, Will semblait m'explorer tout en me faisant des baisers papillons sur mes clavicules.

Je commençais à avoir soudainement bien plus chaud...

Je me retournai vers lui et m'accrochai à son cou. Nos yeux pétillaient d'envie de luxure, je le sentais. Will me tira contre lui et leva mon menton pour que je croise de nouveau ses yeux. Qu'attendait-il pour aller plus loin que de simples contacts physiques ? Mon corps tout entier était en ébullition, et il pouvait le sentir tellement j'étais proche de lui ! Et n'était ce pas un moment parfait pour se découvrir intimement ?

En regardant attentivement ses yeux, je vis qu'il n'y avait pas uniquement de l'envie et de l'amour. Il me semblait détecter une lueur plus sombre.

-Pourquoi tu ne continues pas ?, lui demandais-je avec un léger empressement en frottant mon bassin contre le siens.

Il déglutit.

-J'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas...

Je le regardais tristement.

-Mais enfin Will... tu sais très bien que j'aimerai. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une très mauvaise expérience la première fois que je ressentirai pareil. Et puis tu sais... on est pas obligé d'aller si loin.

Will baissa les yeux et enfouis sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-Je sais mais... je ne m'en sens pas encore capable. J'aime bien t'embêter sur ce sujet en te taquinant certes, mais de là à le faire...

-Pourtant tu étais d'accord. Tu te souviens de la fois où Hazel nous a surpris ? Tu étais prêt à le faire.

-Et je tremblais de peur, avouait-il. Je voulais réellement te faire plaisir mais d'un autre côté l'inquiétude de te faire mal me bouffait de l'intérieur.

Je frottais mes mains à son dos.

-Relaxe toi Sunshine. Tu sais très bien que je te le dirai si je ressentais quoique ce soit de douloureux.

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, Will était entièrement absorbé par ses propres pensées.

* * *

 **(/!\ Presque lemon)**

* * *

Pour le faire revenir sur terre, je me collai plus à lui et caressais chaque parcelles de son corps, de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec moi.

Will soupirais d'aise et je sentis ses muscles se détendre. Cela me poussa à continuer encore plus loin.

Je mordillais ses épaules et frottais mon bassin contre le sien pour le faire réagir. Je voulais vraiment le faire, et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour mon copain.

-Nico a-arrête, me dit-il avec une voix tremblotante.

Je marquai une pause d'une micro seconde pour reprendre de plus belle. Je voulais tout tenter pour qu'il accepte enfin. Mais bien évidemment sans l'y obliger sinon je ne vaudrai pas mieux que Joey. Je lui fis quelques suçons au torse tout en passant timidement le bout de mes doigts sur ses fesses incroyablement douces. Sa peau avait un goût légèrement acidulé qui me rendait fou.

Un petit bruit à peine audible sortit soudainement de la bouche de Will. C'était réellement un gémissement ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je longeais mes doigts le long de la raie de ses fesses, puis je descendis mes baisers plus bas. Mes gestes étaient lents et synchronisés pour éviter de le faire peur.

Will respirait bruyamment. Je sentais qu'il en voulait plus, mais que quelque chose le retennait.

Je caressais son bas ventre avec timidité. Mes joues étaient toute rouges en sentant son intimité contre ma main tremblante.

-Nico je... je..., bégaya-t-il en ravalant ses mots.

Will se retennait de gémir, mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas une honte... Je voulais l'entendre. Je voulais le voir prendre du plaisir avec moi.

Je fis donc mon possible avec ma main pour l'entendre. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne prononçait même pas mon prénom et se contentait de fermer les yeux en tremblant un peu.

Bien décidé à l'entendre, je m'accroupis pour faire quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais envisagé faire sur quelqu'un d'autre que Will. Mais je l'aimais tellement que j'étais prêt à mettre de côté ma fierté. Je ferai tout pour lui.

Après avoir déglutis ma gène, je pris une profonde inspiration pour évacuer le stress. Puis, en fermant les yeux, j'avançais ma bouche vers lui. Mais à la seconde où je le touchais, Will m'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

* * *

 **(Fin du presque lemon)**

* * *

-S-Stop !, cria Will réveillé de sa transe, en me poussant brusquement, ce qui me fit glisser.

Je me cognai la tête contre le mur et regardais mon copain hébété.

Will tremblait malgré la haute température et enroulait ses bras autour de lui même comme pour protéger son corps.

Mais le pire dans cette triste vision était son visage sanglotant.

-P-Pardon Nico je... je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

-C'est rien Sunshine, lui répliquai-je en me massant la tête. C'est moi je n'aurai pas du te forcer.

-Je ne suis pas prêt... Même subir un truc aussi futile que ce que tu comptais faire je n'y arrive pas.

-Alors j'attendrais, abandonnais-je en me relevant.

-Encore désolé mon ange. Je sais que tu veux bien faire mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi tout gérer concernant ce sujet.

Je regardais le sol en rougissant malgré moi par rapport à ce que j'allais dire.

-Je ne pourrais donc jamais rien que te... te goûter ?

Il me fit un sourire triste et me pris le visage.

-Je ne pense pas. Par contre moi je me ferais un plaisir de te "goûter" lorsque je me sentirais assez pervers pour tenter le coup.

Suite à ces mots remplis d'espoir pour mes hormones, il quitta la douche, me laissant seul.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas ma joie en entrant dans le bureau du commissariat de voir Joey, son père et Hadès !

Le père de Joey, Éros, avait vraiment un look particulier. Ses long cheveux étaient blancs et attachés en queue de cheval. Il avait un visage émacié et un nez pointus. De plus, il avait mis des lentilles rouges à ses yeux. On aurait dit un vampire tellement il était maigre, l'exact opposé de son fils qui s'adonnait à la musculation. Éros portait un costume gris argenté et me regardait étrangement.

Cette homme me mettait mal à l'aise. On aurait dit qu'il me jugeait pour voir si j'étais apte ou non a figurer sur son site internet interdit aux âmes mineures et innocentes.

M. Loki nous désignait les chaises restantes pour que l'on s'assoient.

Je me mis donc le plus loin possible d'Éros et Joey, protégé entre mon copain et mon père qui me regardait durement.

-Bon, commença le policier, tout le monde est là ?

-Non attendez moi !, s'exclama une femme en entrant soudainement dans le bureau. C'est bien ici que je dois être pour mon fils ?

Will blêmit.

-M-Maman ?!

Elle s'assit aux côtés de son fils. J'étais affreusement gêné pour Will étant donné qu'il n'avait encore rien révélé à sa mère.

-On m'a appelé pour une affaire te concernant, l'informa-t-elle. Qu'as tu fait mon canard ?

Joey pouffa, mais son rire fut interrompus par la gifle de son paternel.

-N'as tu pas honte ?, siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Si on est tous ici, c'est à cause de toi.

Joey cessa immédiatement toute moqueries. Éros était monté soudainement dans mon estime.

Naomie Solace paraissait inquiète.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tous ces gens sont ici ?

M. Loki tenta de la rassurer.

-Calmez vous Madame Solace, votre fils n'a rien fait de grave. Si vous êtes ici c'est parce qu'il a été la victime d'un crime odieux.

Will tremblait. Je lui pris la main.

-J'aurai du te le dire Maman, marmonna-t-il en fixant le pot à crayons sur le bureau.

Naomie mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Will ? Tu nous as caché quoi ?

Will déglutis. Je vins à sa rescousse.

-Vous devriez plutôt écouter l'agent de police Madame... il va tout vous raconter en détails.

Madame Solace était pâle mais acquiesça, laissant son fils tranquille.

Hadès soupira à mes côtés.

-Je viens de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, me chuchota-t-il. On en reparlera après.

Une boule se forma dans mon estomac. J'allais tellement souffrir...

M. Loki réclama notre attention.

-Bon, certains de vous sont au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Will Solace, Joey Klark et Nico Di Angelo, mais je tiens à relire une fois de plus les deux rapports pour qu'on en discute.

Il se mit donc à lire mots pour mots le rapport que Will avait fait en ma compagnie, il y a tout juste 24 heures. En entendant une fois de plus ce récit, ma haine pour Joey se raviva.

Naomie quand à elle, était hébétée de savoir ce que son enfant avait subit. Elle se mit même à pleurer. Will tentait de la rassurer en lui disant que "c'était du passé".

Mon père écoutait calmement le récit, mais je vis bien qu'il compatissait pour le sort de mon copain, bien qu'il tentait de le cacher.

Joey regardait le sol, tête baissée, honteux, alors que son père observait son enfant d'un air dégoûté, comme ci il ne méritait pas d'être sa progéniture.

-M... Mon petit bébé, pleura Naomie. Il est si fragile et gentil ! Pourquoi lui avoir fait subir de pareilles horreurs !?

-Calme toi maman, dit Will, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?!, continua sa mère.

Will gigotait sur sa chaise.

-J'avais trop honte et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter Maman... Surtout que ton travail est déjà assez stressant comme ça.

Naomie pris son fils dans ses bras et continua à pleurer pour lui.

-Madame, dit doucement le policier. Voulez-vous faire une pause avant que je commence à lire la plainte de Joey Klark ?

Madame Solace se calma.

-Non, ce morveux doit payer pour avoir fait tant de mal à mon petit garçon ! Alors autant que ce soit rapide. Continuez je vous prie, monsieur l'agent.

M. Loki acquiesça et sortit la plainte de Joey.

-Donc, Joey Klark à annoncé : "Je fumais tranquillement une cigarette lorsque je vis Nico Di Angelo venir vers moi pour réclamer lui aussi du feu pour s'en allumer une".

Will et mon père me regardaient avec reproches lorsqu'ils apprirent que j'avais fumé.

-"Je lui ai donc passé mon briquet avec bonne volonté et nous avons commencer à discuter calmement. Puis, Nico s'est soudainement jeté sur moi pour aucune raison."

Pardon ?! Aucune raison ? Mais il avait violé mon copain ! Cet idiot de Joey avait carrément déclaré un faux témoignage !

Je bouillonnais de rage...

-"Il a sortit un couteau et a voulu me trancher la gorge. Au moment où il allait me tuer, le geste de Nico fut arrêté par Will. Pendant qu'ils se disputèrent, j'ai eu le temps de m'enfuir."

J'allais le tuer... j'allais VRAIMENT le tuer !

-Même pas vrai !, criais-je en frappant mon poing sur la table. Il s'est vanté d'avoir violé Will ! J'ai donc été possédé par ma propre rancune et je ne me suis pas contrôlé lorsque je l'ai attaqué. J'avoue avoir eu l'envie subite de le tuer à ce moment précis, mais Will m'a ramené à la raison.

-Tu voulais me tuer et tu étais conscient, insista Joey en jouant la victime. Ce que tu as fait était bien pire que ce que j'ai commis.

-PARDON ?!, esclaffais-je en me levant subitement pour le faire face.

-Je vous prie de vous calmer !, ordonna le policier en haussant le ton.

Je ne l'écoutais gère. Au lieu de cela, je m'avançais vers Joey.

-Nico, non, me dit mon père. Assis toi.

Lui aussi je ne faisais pas attention à ses paroles. Je voulais m'expliquer avec Joey, et ce sur le champ !

Or, une présence me fit barrage. Éros s'était levé et me faisait face.

-Va t'asseoir bonhomme, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, tel un vautour affamé devant une carcasse misérable.

Je ne me fis pas prier deux fois et regagnai calmement ma place, bleu de trouille.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur Klark, dit le policier.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur Loki. Je veux en finir rapidement avec cette affaire.

Si je vous disais que le père de Joey me faisait encore plus flipper que le mien vous me croiriez ?

-Hum, marmonna le policier. Vous avez raison, autant en finir rapidement.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Nous sortîmes tous du commissariat après avoir passé un accord.

Joey se rendra au tribunal pour être jugé et il écopera en plus de cela d'un séjour dans une maison de redressement de la part de son père.

Quand à moi, mon père a assez manipulé la situation en ma faveur pour qu'il n'ait qu'à payer une amende ridicule en comparaison avec sa fortune colossale. J'avais de la chance d'avoir un père doué dans les affaires.

Sauf que le policier avait insisté pour que j'aille voir au moins une fois par semaine un psychologue pour que j'apprenne à contrôler ma colère. Selon eux, cela me ferai le plus grand bien. Et le pire dans tout cela était que Will était d'accord avec eux ! Il allait me le payer... au lit.

Pendant que Joey se faisait remonter les bretelles par son père, Hadès discutait calmement avec la mère de Will qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de la nouvelle.

-Tu vas bien ?, me demanda mon copain en se glissant à côté de moi.

Je soupirai.

-C'est plutôt à toi que je demanderai ça Solace.

Il me fait un baiser sur le front.

-Encore merci de m'avoir aider à franchir le pas. T'es le meilleur copain que je puisse avoir.

Je lui souris.

-T'es pas si mauvais toi aussi, ricanais-je.

Il haussa les sourcils face à ma réponse.

-Ah ? C'est comme ça que tu me dis que tu m'aimes ?

Pour me punir il claqua sa main sur mes fesses, ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Hey !, riais-je. Évidemment que je t'aime idiot ! Je t'embêtais !

Il me sourit avec tendresse et me fit un gros bisou sur le front tout en me caressant les joues. Je pris sa taille et me laissais bercer par mon amoureux.

-Hum les garçons ?, nous interrompit Hadès. Venez.

Nous interrompîmes notre petit câlin et rejoignîmes Naomie et Hadès, les joues en feu.

-Nico, j'autorise ton copain à venir à l'hôtel. Mais ce que tu as fait au jeune Klark, aussi minable soit-il, reste impardonnable. Tu n'es cependant pas sanctionné car je sais que tu as voulu bien faire. Mais je suis entrain de me dire que si tu gères mon entreprise comme tu gères ce genre de problèmes, alors elle ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

-Oui et ?, demandais-je avec soupçons.

-J'y ai réfléchis et je me dis que tu n'es pas vraiment fait pour devenir chef d'entreprise. Pendant ma semaine de congés je me suis intéresse à toi en regardant tes vidéos. Et je dois dire que tu fais du bon travail. Je vois bien que tu t'amuses sur Internet et que beaucoup de gens te suivent. De plus tu es un passionné, cela se voit bien. Madame Solace à de plus insisté qu'il fallait qu'un enfant décide par lui même la voie professionnelle qu'il veut. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas t'obliger à te léguer mon entreprise.

Je sautai de joie.

-Sérieux ?! OUAI !, criais-je en sautant au cou de Naomie et Hadès. Merci ! Je vais enfin faire ce que je veux de mon futur !

Ils me rendirent tous les deux mon étreinte. Jaloux, Will me rejoignit aussi.

J'étais le garçon le plus heureux du monde (malgré que je venais de sortir de situations graves). En l'espace d'une journée, je m'étais débarrassée de deux problèmes majeurs : Joey et l'entreprise de mon père. Il restait à présent à faire mon coming-out à mes fans et à régler mes désaccords avec Drew Taneka. Mais en tout cas, rien ne pourra être pire que ce que Will et moi venions de traverser.

Petit à petit, je revoyais la lumière.

-Ne touchez pas à mon Death Boy, dit finalement Will en me tirant vers lui. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de lui faire de longs câlins.

Naomie nous fit un grand sourire attendrit et Hadès roulait des yeux en voyant tant de niaiseries.

-N'oublie pas jeune homme, prévint mon paternel à l'attention de Will, tu ne posséderas pas mon fils tant qu'il n'aura pas 18 ans en fin de semaine.

-Qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas déjà fait ?, insinuais-je en regardant mon père de manière provocatrice.

Il se contenta de soupirer en chassant mes paroles du revers de sa main.

-Ces gosses je vous jure..., marmonna-t-il à l'intention de Naomie qui était toute rouge, sans doute à imaginer son "canard" me faire des choses coquines.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Alors vous avez aimé ? Que pensez vous de ce presque lemon sous la douche ? J'adore vous embêter en retardant toujours ce moment hihihi...et tien en parlant ce ça, que vous inspire Eros ?**

 **Je vous dit donc à la prochaine pour un chapitre que vous allez... adorer.**


	19. Chapter 18 : Sexy même en robe !

_**"Sexy même en robe ?!"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Et oui ! Enfin le chapitre tant attendu !**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **réponse review :**

 **Petitponey : Décidément j'adore ton pseudo XD. C'est cool que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire ! Merci beaucoup ! Woooow... attends... tu aimes bien Eros ?! Mais il est méchant avec Nicooo ! :'(**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelque jours passèrent.

Main dans la main, Will et moi nous rendîment au studio de Percy. Mon copain était tout excité alors que j'étais bleu de trouille. J'allais enfin faire mon coming-out à mes fans.

-Tout se passera bien, me rassura Will en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Je marmonnai un truc que moi même je ne comprennais pas.

Frank nous ouvrit. Lorsqu'il me vit, il déglutis.

-B-Bonjour...

-Salut, lui dis-je sèchement en le poussant pour entrer.

Will roula des yeux en s'excusant :

-Il est de mauvaise humeur, expliqua-t-il au sino-canadien. Comme toujours...

Frank hocha la tête et ferma derrière nous.

-Hey les gars !, s'enthousiasma Percy en venant vers nous. Vous êtes pile à l'heure pour la nouvelle vidéo !

Je saluai tout le monde.

-Comment ça va bro ?, me demanda Jason. Tu vas mieux par rapport à la dernière fois ?

-Oui merci, lui dis-je. Will et moi avions eu une semaine chargée en émotions mais tout s'est bien terminé.

Annabeth et Piper vinrent vers nous, curieuses.

-Comment cela ?, demanda la blonde.

Léo, qui était au fond de la pièce à régler un projecteur nous fit un regard pervers.

-Cela parait évident enfin !, s'exclama-t-il. Le petit Nico s'est fait dépucel-

-Ta gueule Valdez !, râlais-je en virant au cramoisis.

Tout le monde ria.

-On a raté quelque chose ?, demanda Alex qui revenait de la cuisine avec des gâteaux, accompagnée de Magnus.

Je me renfrognais.

-Non, marmonnais-je. Et Léo arrêtes de faire ces gestes obscènes !

Léo éclata encore plus de rire et continua de plus belle en faisant des petits "Oh Will, encore Wiiiilll". Alex haussa un sourcil.

-Je vois..., fit-elle. Vraiment pitoyable ce mec.

-Je ne te le ferai pas dire deux fois, marmonnais-je en observant le célèbre ThisManIsOnFire.

Will quand à lui pouffait comme un idiot en rougissant.

-Si tu fais ça pendant le live, menaçais-je à l'attention de Léo, je te jure que je t'enterre bien profond.

-BIEN PROFOND !, hurla de rire Léo. PROFOND ! OH PUNAISE JE MEUUUURS !

Sa réaction fut recueuillit d'un facepalm de ma part.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Alex posa le plateau qu'elle tenait sur la table basse.

-Bon vous vous souvenez du programme de la vidéo ?, demanda Annabeth qui sortait un gros sac d'une armoire.

J'avouais avoir complètement zappé le thème de la vidéo. Je lui demandai donc de quoi il s'agissait.

-Des fans nous ont envoyé un défi : habiller tous les garçons en robes et les maquiller.

J'écarquillais les yeux et me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Non. Pas ça !

-Hop hop hop !, cria Will en me prenant le bras. GhostKing doit participer !

-Jamais ! C'est humiliant !

Je n'allais certainement pas me déguiser en fille pour faire des vues. J'avais une réputation à tenir.

-Nico s'il te plait, me suplia Will. Ce sera marant tu verras. Et en plus je suis certain que tu seras le plus beau...

Il me vola un baiser et m'emmena vers les autres Youtubers. J'imaginais déjà la miniature de la vidéo... "On habille GhostKing en fille !" accompagné d'un smiley choqué et d'un arc-en-ciel. Heureusement que je ne serai pas le seul garçon à supporter ce calvaire.

Je m'assis sur le canapé en soupirant. Will quand à lui se mit derrière la caméra avec Magnus et Alex. Il me fit un grand sourire encourageant que je lui rendis.

-Vous êtes bien mignons les mecs, nous interompis Percy, mais on commence le live dans 3, 2, 1...

-Bonjour à tous !, s'exclama Annabeth. Bienvenue sur la nouvelle vidéo des Tutos des Héros. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous venger sur les garçons en les habillant en filles.

-Et vous en mecs !, l'interrompit Léo.

Pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec lui. Mais il fallait avant tout que je prévienne les fans d'un petit détail concernant le live...

-J'ai aussi une information à vous transmettre à la fin du live, expliquais-je à la caméra. Donc restez jusqu'au bout de ce carnage. Merci.

Voyant que l'on était tous prêt, Annabeth lança le top départ en montrant à la caméra le gros sac de vêtements.

-C'est partit pour bien s'amuser !

Durant toute la vidéo, les garçons (dont moi) protestaient face aux choix vestimentaires que les filles leur imposaient.

Jason était vêtu d'une robe à froufrous jaune un peu comme celle de la Belle et la Bête et Percy une mini jupe et une chemisette blanche avec un décoleté très... présent. Frank quant à lui était tout penaud, serré dans sa robe rose à poids violets et Léo avait opté pour une fine robe blanche appartenant à Calypso, sa petite amie.

Personellement on m'avait affublé d'une petite robe à corset noir avec des collants rayés, tel une lollita gothique. J'étais assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés en boudant. Will était derière le cadre et me prenait en photo en abordant une tête adorable.

Les filles avaient eu de la chance. Les vêtements de leurs petits amis respectif leur allait bien et n'était pas trop dégradants pour leur fierté.

-Hey les gars !, dit Léo à la caméra, pas du tout gêné de son accoutrement. Votre dans les commentaires pour le garçon et la fille la plus jolie !

Il fit un sourire charmeur à l'objectif avant dêtre éjecté par Piper (vêtue d'un sweat Superman).

-C'est une super idée Léo. Mais avant cela il faut qu'on fasse un petit défilé de mode.

Je blêmis. NON. Je n'allais pas me mettre en spectacle devant des millions de gens ! Percy et Jason bougèrent donc la table basse pour que l'on puisse défiler. Pour ma part je ronchonnais.

Après le top départ, les filles commencèrent à faire la pose en immitant leur copain. C'était plutôt drôle de les regarder caricaturer les garçons. Annabeth répétait tout le temps "Bleu ! Manger ! Poisson !" et Piper "Je suis trop beau et fort, tu peux pas test et en plus je suis blond".

Une fois qu'elles eurent finie de se montrer, ce fut à nous. Alors, chacun notre tour nous traversâmes la pièce.

-Ou est la bibliothèque ? Je dois réviser !, fit Percy en montrant bien son décolleté et en faisant semblant qu'il avait de la poitrine.

Une fois son passage terminé, Jason prit le relais.

-Regardez moi, je suis sexy et en plus ma robe est celle d'une princesse Disney ! C'est moi la plus belle !, cria-t-il en faisant une duckface horrible.

-A moi ! Hurla Léo en défilant tout en essayant de prendre une voix aigue. CHUIS TROP CHAUDE ET CHUIS UNE FILLE DE TA REGION ! Appelle moi au 01 23 45 67 89 ! Allez ne soit pas timide ! 01 23 45 67 89 !

Quelle bande d'idiots... Frank quand à lui fut plus sage en faisant une simple révérence, un clin d'oeil et un bisou. J'approuvais son geste fidèle à ma petite soeur.

-A toi Nico !, s'enjoua Jason.

Je levais mes yeux au ciel et passai devant la caméra Je fit un simple "salut" mais, lorsque je voulus sortir du cadre, les autres Youtubers m'en empêchèrent.

-Fais un truc cool bro !, me dit Percy. C'était pas assez.

Je soupirai. Il voulait du cool ? Eh bien il ne sera pas servit. Pour lui faire plaisir je fis la pose d'un personnage d'animé. Nico de "Love Live Sunshine".

-Nico-Nico-Nii!, dis-je en imitant le personnage.

On m'applaudirent et je pus enfin sortir du cadre. Quelle honte...J'entendis même Will chuchoter "trop choupi". Je lui fis un regard noir. Nico pas choupi. Nico dark et méchant.

Pendant que nous nous changions tous pour remettre nos vêtements d'origine, Alex se mit devant la caméra pour expliquer comment voter. Une fois rhabillés, Percy dit à la caméra :

-J'espère que ce live vous a plus. Maintenant on laisse la place à Nico qui a un truc assez important à vous dire. Alors soyez à l'écoute.

Il me laissa sa place avec un sourire encourageant.

-Bon..., commençais-je après avoir ravalé mon stress. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. La première, et ça vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, est que je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette. J'ai même faillis me tuer pour tout vous dire. J'avais des problèmes familiaux mais surtout sentimentaux. Et à propos de ce dernier problème j'ai une théorie à faire tomber.

Je fis un signe à Will pour qu'il vienne à mes côtés. Il esquissa un sourire gêné à la caméra.

-Vous devez sans doute le connaître, continuais-je, la voix tremblante. C'est Will, mon cadreur. Mais avant tout mon petit copain. En fait je suis gay.

Je fis une pause pour reprendre confiance en moi. Will me pris la main.

-On... On est ensemble depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. On a eu des différents mais à présent tout vas pour le mieux. Et j'espère que nous allons continuer sur cette voie. S'il vous plaît soyez sympa car je ne tolère en aucun cas les remarques homophobes. Si vous n'acceptez pas, désabonnez vous mais ne polluez pas l'espace commentaires. Pour les autres, vous pouvez d'ailleurs me poser toute les questions que vous voulez sur mon copain et moi via Twitter et le hashtag «GhostGay». Et non, ce ne sera pas mon nouveau pseudo, je vous vois déjà venir.

-Moi j'aime bien, remarqua Will en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Non. Jamais.

Will fit une fausse mine déçut.

-Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce live et je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode des Tutos des Héros !

Pour clôturer le live je pris Will au dépourvut en l'embrassant après un « Ciao bande d'idiots ! ».

Magnus coupa la caméra et tous les autres Youtubers nous applaudirent. Piper avait même les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était émue.

-Vous avez été fantastiques, pleura-t-elle. Et incroyablement mignons !

-M-Merci, marmonnais-je en me serrant contre Will.

Tous les autres nous rejoignirent dans un câlin général.

La pression que j'avais accumulée lors de ce live retomba d'un coup. Je l'avais fait. Mon coming-out était fait devant tous mes fans.

-Tu te sens mieux ?, me chuchota Will.

Je hochai la tête. J'avais besoin à présent d'évacuer le stress concernant les réactions des internautes.

-Sunshine ? Je peux maintenant aller me venger de Drew ?

Cela allait me défouler.

Mon copain sourit de façon machiavélique.

-Bien évidemment mon ange.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

-Elle est là bas, informais-je Will en désignant Drew assise sur un banc entrain de pianoter sur son téléphone.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers elle.

-Laissez moi, nous ordonna Drew.

Je ricanai.

-Non. On a besoin de parler toi et moi. Car il faut le dire, tu m'as bien foutue la misère.

Elle me jeta un regard noir.

-Et qu'as-tu à me dire ? C'est à cause de toi que mon copain est en prison et-

-Il n'est pas exactement en pris-

-Laisse moi finir !, m'interrompit-elle. Joey était tout pour moi, je ne voulais pas le perdre. Tout cela est de ta faute.

J'essayais de garder mon calme.

-Sais-tu au moins pourquoi il est en maison de correction ?, lui demandais-je en contenant ma rage.

Drew regarda le sol.

-Non. Mais selon lui il a été accusé à ta place.

Je me crispais. Même en étant absent, cet idiot ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en prendre à moi et Will.

-Je vais te dire la vérité Drew. Ton cher Joey s'en est pris à mon copain. Il le harcelait de façon bien pire que ce que vous faisiez avec moi. Klark est allé jusqu'à violer Will. De plus, il est impliqué dans un gang de drogués. Et tu oses encore me dire que je suis coupable de tout ? C'est sa personne qui est toxique. Et pas qu'à Will et moi. Mais à toi aussi.

Drew semblait hébété d'apprendre ce que Joey avait osé faire.

-C'est... ce sont des actes impardonnables, souffla-t-elle. Je n'aurai jamais crus que Jojo pouvait faire ce genre de choses. Il était si gentil avec moi...

-Tu sais tout maintenant. Mais je comptes sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne. Sinon, je fais le même genre de chantage que tu m'as fait. Je dirais à tout le monde que la grande Drew Taneka est sortie avec un violeur et dealer de drogue. Cela serait plutôt dégradant pour ta petite personne, n'est ce pas ?

Elle me regarda, horrifiée.

-Non, s'il te plaît ne dit pas ça ! Ma réputation risque d'être ruinée ! Ecoute Nico, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Mais à présent je comprends la pression que tu as du ressentir avec mon chantage. Je m'en excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire tant de mal. Je ne souhaitais que m'amuser...

-Drôle de façon de t' « amuser », intervint Will.

Drew était au bord des larmes.

-Je...Je..., bégaya-t-elle.

Je respirai un bon coup.

-Drew, je suis prêt à te pardonner tout ce que tu as fait car tu as peut être été en partie influencée par Joey. Mais pour bénéficier de mon pardon, tu dois me promettre que tu n'interviendras plus dans mes affaires personnelles. Tu nous laisse tranquille, Will et moi. Ok ?

L'asiatique essuya ses larmes naissantes, étalant par la même occasion son eye-liner.

-C'est promis Nico, accepta-t-elle faiblement. Encore pardon pour tout, je ne recommencerai plus. Tu es un garçon gentil et juste, ça se voit.

-Bien, fis-je, satisfait de sa réponse et en commençant à partir.

-Salut, me fit Drew.

Je me retournai pour lui adresser mes derniers mots.

-Salut. Oh et un dernier conseil : l'eye-liner Dior fait bien moins de traces que le tien.

Elle me fit une tête étonnée.

-Pardon ? Tu... Tu te...

-Bye Drew !, fis-je en m'éloignant, ma main scotchée à celle de Will.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

-Tu te rends compte que tu as fait un placement de produit ?!, s'écria Will lorsque nous étions assez éloignés.

Je ris.

-Je suis un vendu mon amour.

-C'est moi qui t'ai acheté alors, susurra Will en me prenant dans ses bras. Personne ne peut bénéficier de GhostKing à part moi.

Mon dieu je l'aimais tellement...

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Quelque jours plus tard.

 **Sunshine :** Coucou bébé ^^

Dès que j'eu reçus la notification sur mon téléphone, j'ouvris immédiatement ma messagerie avec un sourire débile.

 **Moi :** Salut Will !

 **Sunshine :** Dis, est ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Comme ça je serai le premier à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire le lendemain matin ;-)

Mon estomac était tout tortillé suite à sa demande. Je lui répondis au plus vite :

 **Moi :** Oui, en plus tu as de la chance car mon père reste à son travail jusque tard le soir (retard projet à cause de ses congés, bref tu vois le genre). Et Hazel est à une soirée chez une amie et y reste dormir.

 **Sunshine :** On sera donc... seuls ?

 **Moi :** Exact. Et sinon ça va avec tes parents ?

 **Sunshine :** Ils sont devenus encore plus collants qu'avant ! Je t'assure c'est l'enfer ! Il veulent même m'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi... J'ai évidement refusé. Je ne suis pas un bébé.

 **Moi :** XD Je te plains chéri ! Bon je t'attends là, dépêche toi. A toute.

 **Sunshine :** Je te désire tellement Death Boy... à toute 😏

Je trépignais d'impatience de passer la soirée avec Will.

Nous ne nous étions plus revu depuis le jour de mon coming-out et il me manquait horriblement. J'ai d'ailleurs créé une véritable explosion atomique sur les réseaux sociaux.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que je me révèle au grand jours et étonnamment, les retours des fans étaient très positifs.

J'ai évidemment eu quelque commentaires insultants mais ils étaient minoritaires face à cette avalanche de fangirls et fanboys. J'ai rapidement regardé les questions qu'ils nous avaient posés sur Twitter et il y avait du lourd pour ma prochaine vidéo !

Cependant ce n'était pas à moi de sélectionner les questions mais à Hazel. J'espérais qu'elle sera gentille dans ses choix !

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant l'Apollon qui me servait de petit ami.

-Coucou Death Boy, j'ai ramené de quoi s'amuser, dit-il en me désignant un sac avec plein de friandises et de choses mauvaises pour la santé.

Mes yeux pétillèrent face à cette quantité industrielle de sucre.

-Génial ! Tien, tu es malade ?, observais-je en louchant sur un sac provenant de la pharmacie.

-Non, petit homme innocent, chuchota-t-il mystérieusement en mettant le paquet dans la chambre.

Je laissais tomber l'affaire et me focalisai sur la nourriture.

-Soirée film ?, proposais-je.

-Je te laisse le choix du programme, accepta-t-il en me collant un gros bisou sur la joue.

J'allumai donc la télé et mis le film de mon choix.

-Les nouveaux héros ?, s'interrogea mon copain lorsque le dessin animé commença. Je croyais que tu détestais les dessins animés.

-C'est plutôt le contraire, lui appris-je en lui lançant une couverture et en ouvrant un paquet de guimauves.

J'entendis Will souffler « adorable... » alors que je me blottissais contre lui. Mon amoureux referma ses bras sur moi et nous pûmes ainsi savourer le film.

Le dessin animé terminé, Will m'embêta en me chatouillant. Il savait que je détestais ça en plus !

-Non !, riais-je. Pas encore Sunshine !

-On fait autre chose alors ?, me dit-il en me faisant un regard... pervers ?

Curieux et d'envies coquines, j'acceptai.

Il me porta donc comme une princesse vers ma chambre. J'avais la boule au ventre mais en même temps j'étais excité. Après tout, n'était-il pas venu exprès chez moi, la veille de mon anniversaire pour briser la promesse qu'il avait faite à mon père ?

Will m'embrassa passionnément en quémandant directement l'entrée vers ma bouche. Sa langue caressai la mienne alors que ses mains tâtonnaient mon torse. Il les mit rapidement sous mon Tshirt, ce qui augmenta considérablement la teinte de mes joues et la chaleur de ma peau.

Nos vêtements du haut tombèrent à terre à une vitesse époustouflante. Will me faisait des suçons au cou et aux clavicules alors que moi, je caressais sa nuque et son dos.

-Oh punaise, gémis-je lorsque sa langue caressa mes tétons.

Will gloussa et continua encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut lassé de ce petit jeu encore trop innocent à son goût. Il était au dessus de moi et me regardait de ses yeux brillants, magnifique comme toujours.

* * *

 **/!\ Lemon /!\**

* * *

Will dirigeait ses caresses et ses baisers de plus en plus bas le long de mon corps, jusqu'à toucher ma partie sensible, protégée par mon pantalon. Je regrettais d'ailleurs de n'avoir que des jeans skinny. Jamais je ne m'étais sentis aussi serré à l'intérieur.

-T-Tu es sur de… de vouloir le faire ?, bégayais-je avec difficulté en ravalant un couinement.

-Oui, me dit-il d'une voix tellement sensuelle que je ne la reconnaissais pas. Je suis prêt Nico.

Je me laissais donc aller, persuadé cette fois-ci que personne ne nous interrompra. Je sentis ma braguette descendre lentement, ce qui me rendait fou. Dépêche toi Will ! C'est de la torture à la fin !

Mon jean glissa le long de mes jambes jusqu'à s'enlever. Par pudeur, je fermais les yeux, n'osant pas vraiment regarder ce que Will comptait me faire. Je sentis sa main glisser dans mon caleçon, ce qui me fit cette fois-ci couiner de façon audible.

-Très viril mon ange, observa Will en m'embrassant.

-Je... Je..., haletais-je.  
Je n'arrivais même pas a aligner deux mots. Ce qu'il faisait à mon bas ventre était indescriptible tellement c'était bon. Je m'agrippais à ses épaules, j'en voulais plus. Bien plus.

C'est alors que les baisers de Will descendirent lentement vers la zone me procurant tant de sensations enivrantes. Je me sentais défaillir lorsqu'il posa enfin ses lèvres sur moi.

Or, il s'arrêta.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?! Avait-il pris peur ?

-W-Will ?, le questionnais-je avec précipitation.

-Attend deux petites seconde mon ange, me dit-il en fouillant dans le sac de la pharmacie. La protection avant toute chose.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris de m'amouracher avec un futur médecin déjà ? Ah oui... le fait qu'il était parfait. Et qu'il pensait à tout.

Une fois avoir enroulé le préservatif autour de moi, Will reprit là où il en était, sans même me prévenir. Il enleva mon dernier bout de tissu et je sentis quelque chose de tout doux et chaud autour de moi. Oh punaise... était-ce réellement sa bouche ?!

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à mon bas ventre.

Oui ça l'était. Et ce que j'avais vu... mon dieu ce que j'avais vu était... wow. Le regard que Will m'avait donné était bien plus qu'amoureux. Il était passionnel.

De plus, il exécutait si bien ses gestes avec sa bouche ! Je sentais sa langue me caresser sensuellement. Je serrai mes dents. Il m'en fallait encore plus. Will le savait, mais pourtant il allait toujours à la même vitesse, me faisant presque perdre les pédales.

N'y tenant plus, je m'accrochais à ses cheveux. Je transpirais.

-P-Plus..., lui suppliais-je. Plus... Will...

-Tu souhaites vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ?, me demanda-t-il, soucieux.  
N'arrivant pas à parler convenablement, j'acquiesçai frénétiquement.

Will sortit donc le dernier élément de son sachet, une sorte de tube de crème.

-Écoute moi bien Nico, me dit-il, inquiet. Cela est un peu froid et risque de te faire mal. Donc s'il te plaît, prévient moi et on arrête tout d'accord ? Ne te force pas à endurer la douleur pour que je me fasse plaisir. C'est un acte d'amour entre toi et moi, et pas uniquement pour moi.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

-C'est promis Will, soufflais-je. Tu veux que je me retourne ou-

-Non, me coupa-t-il. Je veux voir tes yeux.

Je lui souris sereinement alors qu'il enduisit ses doigts de la crème. Son visage était tout prêt de moi alors que je sentis quelque chose de froid entrer en moi, me faisant sursauté de surprise.

Il avait raison, ça faisait mal. Mais c'était largement supportable.

Je me crispais en sentant son deuxième doigt.

-Ça va ?, questionna Will tendrement. Détend toi... Tu es tellement beau.

Je suivis son conseil en faisant une grande expiration. Il avait raison, j'avais bien moins mal lorsque j'étais détendu. Me voyant serein, il bougea en moi. Cela me faisait vraiment bizarre mais, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte la légère douleur, c'était très agréable.

-Continue..., lui demandais-je.

-Tu veux que j'y aille ?

-Oui..., chuchotais-je. Je veux te sentir en moi. Je veux t'entendre moi aussi...

Will me fit un petit sourire en coin et se mis à nus. Puis, après s'être préparé à son tour, il se positionna.

-N'oublie pas Nico... Si tu as mal, tu m'arrêtes.

-Bordel arrête de parler et fais le !, criais-je en n'y tenant plus.

Will s'invita donc lentement en moi. Cela faisait bien plus mal mais j'essayais de le cacher. Ses gestes étaient si doux, si tendres... comment lui résister ? Et ses yeux pétillaient d'amour et de luxure.

-Je t'aime, souffla Will, entièrement en moi. Je t'aime Nico, ne l'oublie jamais.

Mes yeux perlaient de larme de douleur et d'émotion. Il m'aimait. Et je l'aimais. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre après tout. Will était mon Soleil et moi son ange. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre avec lui. Je me sentais protégé, enfin libéré de ma solitude.

Une fois la douleur passée, je fus le premier à nous offrir les premiers coups de bassin. J'y allais lentement, encore peu habitué à cette sensation étrangère.

Will émit un râle.

-Mon dieu Nico... tu...aaahh.

Je continuais et il suivit la cadence, bien décidé à lui faire encore prononcer mon prénom.

Will et moi étions parfaitement synchronisés, c'était comme si on le faisait depuis toujours. Il me chuchotais des « je t'aime » et prononçait mon prénom sous ses gémissements.

C'était à ce moment que j'ai enfin compris le véritable sens de l'expression « faire l'amour ». C'était avant toute chose, la preuve ultime des sentiments que l'on vouait à l'autre. Et on partageait cet amour autant avec les mots qu'avec les gestes.

Dans ses gestes coordonnés, Will toucha une partie encore plus sensible de moi même, me faisant crier de plaisir. Je touchais de près le Paradis. Je lui murmurais aussi à quel point je l'aimais et fis de mon mieux pour prolonger le plaisir de mon copain. En contre partie, ses baisers de firent bien plus intenses et possessif, et ses mouvements plus cadencés.

Je ne pouvais pas donner de mots à cette euphorie me transcendant. Nos corps entremêlés dans ce ballet érotique possédait bien plus de signification qu'un simple alignement de lettres.

Mon corps se tordait sous ce plaisir démesuré. Je pouvais sentir les battements de cœur de Will, et lui les miens. On se partageait tout. Notre oxygène, nos corps et nos mots.

Vint enfin le moment où je sentais que j'allais quitter le nirvana.

-Will je-

-Moi aussi, dit-il précipitamment.

Il augmenta encore plus la cadence et m'embrassait au point de m'arracher les lèvres. J'essayais de me coller encore plus contre lui et griffai par mégarde son dos.

Puis, enfin et lors d'un long gémissement, nous atteignîmes le Septième Ciel. Enfin complets.

Malheureusement, le retour à la réalité ne se fit pas attendre. Nous étions épuisés. On avait tout donné l'un pour l'autre. Will se retira doucement de moi et enleva les préservatifs pour les jeter.

Pour ma part, j'évitais de trop bouger. Le contre coup était douloureux.

* * *

 **/!\ Fin du lemon /!\**

* * *

Will revint vers moi et me pris tendrement dans ses bras.

-Ce fut la meilleure expérience de toute ma vie mon ange, annonça-t-il tout essoufflé. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu étais beau... surtout quand tu me parlais italien.

Je n'avais plus la force de lui répondre mais lui fit à la place un baiser avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, vidé de toute mes forces.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Alors ce chapitre qu'en pensez vous ? Est ce que vous aviez apprécié le lemon (c'est la premier fois que j'écris ce genre de truc) et le coming out ? Faite le moi savoir !**

 **Ciao !**


	20. Chapter 19 : Will et ses fantasmes

_**"Will et ses fantasmes"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **(Avouez que le titre fait envie héhé)**

 **OMGGGGGG LE CHAPITRE FINAL EST PORTE EN AVANCE C'EST PAS POSSIBLEUUUH !**

 **Bah... si. J'ai été inspirée, voilà tout.**

 **Réponse review :**

Petitponey : **Hello mon poney préféré ! Bonne année à toi aussi ! Ton esprit sadique a la possibilitée d'être comblé par ce chapitre mais pas forcément de la façon dont tu l'imagines ;). Merci beaucoup concernant ma gestion de l'histoire, à un moment je ne savais plus trop où aller (même si j'avais quand même tout prévu à l'avance) et ça me rassure que tu ais aimé le rendu final de la fanfic. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour avoir commenté une grande partie de mes chapitres, tes petits mots comptent beaucoup pour moi ^^. Bisou !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir !**

 **Bonne lecture ! (Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y a beaucoup de guimauves dans ce chapitre)**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux lentement et j'avais froid, ce qui était étrange car habituellement une présence familière me réchauffait. De plus, personne ne m'enlaçait.

J'étais seul dans mon lit.

Le stress commença à m'envahir sans même que je n'eu le temps de me réveiller complètement.

-Will ?, dis-je en tentant de me redresser.

Une douleur subite stoppa mon mouvement et me fit revenir sur mon coussin. Mes yeux se mouillaient. Will était je ne savais où et j'avais mal suite à ce que nous avions fait hier soir. J'avais des difficultés à bouger mais je voulais savoir où était partis mon copain.

S'était-il sauvé pendant la nuit, avait-il eu peur ce ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Peut-être culpabilisait-il et qu'il m'avait quitté pour toujours ? Non ce n'était pas possible... pas lui. Ou alors avait-il eu un accident ?

D'habitude il restait dans mon lit et caressait mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Puis, il m'embrassait en me demandant si j'avais bien dormis.

-W-Will où es-tu ?, sanglotais-je pour moi même. S'il te plaît reviens... j'ai mal...

Personne ne me répondit. Je me blottis donc dans ma couverture et pleurais en silence. Il ne m'avait jamais quitté comme ça, alors pourquoi le faisait-il ici et maintenant ? Et le jour de mon anniversaire en plus ?

Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça à rien faire. Il fallait que je le retrouve.

Au moment où je me décidais enfin à essayer de me lever, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon ang- oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien chéri ?!

Will avait dans ses mains un grand plateau avec mon petit déjeuner. Je m'étais inquiété pour rien finalement. Mon copain s'était juste levé plus tôt pour me servir ce festin au lit. Je flippais pour un rien en ce moment...

En me voyant, les larmes aux yeux et le visage crispé, il se précipita vers moi en posant au passage le plateau sur mon bureau.

Il me pris dans ses bras de façon protectrice et me berça.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Nico ?, me questionna-t-il, la main dans mes cheveux défaits.

Je pris de grandes inspirations pour me calmer.

-C'est rien Sunshine. J'ai crus que tu m'avais quitté. J'ai paniqué pour rien.

-Tu me crois vraiment capable d'une telle chose après ce qu'on a fait hier ?, me demanda-t-il, déçut que j'ai pu penser de pareilles choses sur lui.

Je ne répondis rien et me laissai bercer.

-Tu me fais confiance ?, continua mon copain.

J'acquiesçais. Évidemment que je lui faisais confiance.

Il me lâcha pour que je me redresse et mange. Cependant, Will me regardait toujours avec inquiétude en me donnant le plateau.

-Tu as encore mal ?, rougit-il.

-Oui, répondis-je, plongé dans la contemplation de mon bol de céréales. Mais c'est sans aucun regret.

Il me fit un baiser à la joue.

-Tu... Tu aimerais que je te mette de la crème ? Que je te fasse un massage ?

Mes joues prirent feu à l'évocation de cette idée.

-T'inquiète, un antidouleur et beaucoup de bisous suffiront.

Il me regarda avec tendresse et me laissa terminer mes céréales. Au tour du jus de fruits à présent.

-Ça veut dire quoi « più veloce » et « più forte » ?, dit soudainement Will.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon jus d'oranges.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?, m'esclaffais-je plein d'incompréhensions.

-Bah... tu me disais ça quand on... tu-sais-quoi, expliqua-t-il en virant au cramoisi. Alors ? C'est quoi la traduction ?

Je triturais mon verre.

\- « Plus vite » et « plus fort », marmonnais-je en n'osant pas le regarder.

Will gloussa et me pris une fois de plus dans ses bras après avoir débarrassé mon plateau.

-J'ai été à la hauteur de tes attentes Death Boy ?

-Oui, soufflais-je. Et même plus. C'était magique. T'es magique Will.

-Toi aussi tu es magique, ria-t-il en se mettant au dessus de moi pour m'embrasser une fois de plus, avec les même lèvres qui m'avaient fait découvrir de toute nouvelle sensations il y avait à peine quelque heures.

Malgré la position dans laquelle il était, Will n'était pas possessif. Juste doux et attentif à tous mes désirs.

-On échangera les rôles quand ?, lui susurrais-je en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Quand je me sentirais prêt à t'accueillir, me dévoila-t-il. Mais évite de parler de ça maintenant sinon je risque de te sauter encore dessus.

-Je ne suis pas contre, fis-je, pensif. En plus je ne porte rien à part cette couette...

-Aaah arrête ça mon ange !, rougit-il, les yeux brillants.

On ria de concert.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, dit-il d'une voix suave en m'offrant un baiser mouillé.

C'était une sensation incroyable de se sentir aimé et désiré. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Will pour m'avoir fait découvrir tout cela.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

-Où m'emmènes tu Will ?, lui demandais-je en me laissant guider, les yeux bandés.

-Tu verras !, répéta-t-il pour la millième fois en me faisant avancer dans ce que je devinais être un couloir.

-Je connais ce lieu ? On va chez Percy ?

-Nope !

Il me frustrait ce blond... je détestais ne pas savoir !

Je sentais que j'étais dans un endroit grand. Mais quoi ?

-Tu peux enlever ton bandeau, dit finalement mon copain.

Je l'enlevai avec précipitation. Je me retrouvais dans une salle de cinéma toute sombre. J'étais debout sur l'estrade devant les sièges, face à l'écran géant qui s'alluma.

Il diffusait une vidéo avec tous mes amis Youtubers.

Un à un, ils me souhaitaient un bon anniversaire à leur manière. Les filles ainsi qu'Hazel me souhaitaient plein de bonne choses en compagnie de Will et les garçons avaient euh... fait des conneries de mecs. A savoir lancé une fusée de menthos/coca décorée avec des « Joilleu aniversère Nico-Nico-Nii » et des « on t'aim bro ».

Cela m'avait fait beaucoup rire. Mais le mieux dans la vidéo était tout le montage fait avec les abonnés. Ils me souhaitaient eux aussi un super anniversaire et m'envoyait tout leur amour.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Cette vidéo m'avait fort émue.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau de ma vie, murmurais-je, toujours les yeux fixé sur l'écran devenu noir.

-Retourne toi, me suggéra Will.

Curieux, je me retournai et les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent d'un coup. Des hurlement de joie se firent entendre ainsi que des applaudissements. La salle de cinéma était remplie d'abonnés avec au premier rang mes amis Youtubers, ma sœur, Reyna et mon père.

Mon père ?!

Tout le monde crièrent en choeur mon pseudo. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire extasié.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je pleurai de joie. Mon cœur bondissait de bonheur.

Will mit sa main sur mon épaule gauche et il me tendit un micro.

-Merci, leur dis-je faiblement, encore sous le choc. Merci à tous, vous êtes formidables.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Mais cette fois ci, elle n'étaient pas dues à ma tristesse.

Les autres Youtubers et ma sœur me rejoignirent et me prirent dans leurs bras sous les cris de folie de toute la salle.

-Nous allons t'offrir tes cadeaux ici !, m'informa Hazel en me collant un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Devant tout le monde ?!, m'exclamais-je en regardant une fois de plus la foule en furie.

Mes amis acquiescèrent et prirent leurs présents sur les sièges pour me les offrir un à un.

Pour l'occasion, on avait même ramené deux sièges déguisés en trônes. Un tout noir décoré avec de faux os et l'autre doré.

-Asseyez vous ici les garçons, nous ordonna Piper en désignant les trônes.

Je m'installai sur le siège noir et Will le doré. On me mit même une couronne sur la tête. Le Roi Fantôme et son Soleil.

Ce fut Hazel et Frank qui m'offrirent leur cadeau en premiers.

Je le déballais avec impatience sous les regards curieux de tout le monde.

-Wow ! C'est... c'est génial p'tite sœur ! Et merci Frank !, lui dis-je en découvrant un casque de musique noir sans fils décoré avec des têtes de mort lumineuses ornés d'une couronne argentée. Il déchire !

-Contente que tu aimes ! J'ai appelé un designer professionnel pour le motif.

Je lui fis un sourire démesuré, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Reyna quand à elle m'offrit un jeu vidéo super stylé, Annabeth un livre d'aventure, Piper l'intégrale des films de Tim Burton, Jason un Tshirt de rock, Percy un micros pour mes vidéos et Magnus et Alex des logiciels de montage professionnels pour des courts métrages de qualité. Léo quand à lui m'avait rendu très mal à l'aise lorsque je déballais ses petits cadeaux à savoir : une boite de capotes, un pantalon XXL et le livre « Le sexe pour les nuls ».

Tout le monde eut un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant ces cadeaux. Pour finir, il m'offrit son VRAI cadeau : une figurine à collectionner.

Mon père vint lui aussi avec son cadeau :

-J'espère qu'il te sera utile. Bon anniversaire fiston.

Curieux, je l'ouvrit et n'en crus pas mes yeux lorsque je vis mon cadeau.

Une caméra de dernière génération.

-Oh mon dieu c'est ouf, soufflais-je.

C'était bien mieux que mon vieil appareil photo que j'utilisais le temps d'en racheter une nouvelle. Je n'aurai jamais crus avoir CE modèle de caméra ! Son prix était facilement dans les 4 chiffres !

-Merci papa ! Merci à tous !

-Ce n'est pas terminé, m'informa Annabeth. Tu as aussi un sac avec toute les lettres et les cadeaux des personnes ici présentes. Tu les liras chez toi.

J'observais toute la foule devant moi et les remerciais en leurs envoyant un baiser volant.

Il ne restait plus que Will...

-Tien, me dit-il en m'offrant un sac avec plusieurs petits paquets. J'espère que tu vas aimer.

Je déchirais les emballages, les mains tremblantes.

-Woaah..., soufflais-je en voyant les différents cadeaux.

Il y avait deux places pour un festival de Rock, une bague tête de mort en argent que je mis immédiatement au doigt ainsi qu'un rendez vous chez un perceur accompagné d'une petite perle noire.

-Je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir. Et je trouve aussi qu'un piercing t'irait bien. Tu peux choisir l'endroit que tu veux.

Je sautais dans ses bras, émus par tout ses fabuleux cadeaux.

-Merci Sunshine..., pleurais-je.

Percy s'adressa à la foule et à moi en même temps.

-Maintenant que les cadeaux sont fait, je propose que Nico réponde en direct aux Tweets choisis avec soins par Hazel. Une caméra filmera tout. Ses réponses ainsi que leurs réactions.

Je haussai les sourcils, surpris.

-Vous aviez tout prévus ou quoi ?!

Ils me firent un grand sourire et s'assirent. Les questions s'affichèrent sur l'écran derrière moi, ainsi que sur la tablette qu'on m'avait prêté.

 **Vintage_Aza :** #GhostGay Je suis heureuse pour toi Nico, tu as enfin trouvé l'amour ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? Will fait quoi comme études ? Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, j'espère que votre histoire sera longue ! 3

-Eh bien..., réfléchis-je, j'ai rencontré Will au Starbuck près de mon campus. Il n'avait pas de table et s'est joint à nous.

-Et je suis en 4 ème année de médecine, ajouta-t-il.

J'entendis des petits « Oooh~ » intéressés de la part de l'assemblée.

Je regardai le second Tweet.

 **SO_lange :** #GhostGay vous êtes trop mignon les gars. J'aimerai savoir un truc, Ghost. Lorsque tu as demandé à Will de devenir ton cadreur : c'était intéressé ou bien c après que tu as développé des sentiments pour lui ? Ou alors c'est Will qui t'as demandé à devenir son cadreur ? Si c le cas Will... c'était intéressé comme demande ? Voili voilou, bisous les amours !

Wow, sacrée question.

-Eh bien..., commençais-je. Vous croyez au coup de foudre ? Moi non, mais c'était avant que je rencontre Will. Et concernant son job de cadreur, j'ai amené le sujet avec cet objectif en tête. Mais à la base je voulais des cours d'anglais pour supprimer mon accent.

Des gens protestèrent en criant que mon accent était « trop cute pour être enlevé ». Je souris.

Will prit la parole :

-Quand j'ai proposé à Nico de devenir son cadreur, j'étais évidemment très intéressé par lui. Vous savez, il dégage une aura vraiment particulière et envoutante, sûrement dût à ses racines italiennes. Je suis tombé sous son charme.

Des cris de fangirls se firent retentir. Je rougis face à sa petite déclaration.

Question suivante !

 **Calissedefolle :** #Ghostgay Qu'est ce que t'aime chez Will ?

-Tout. Question suiv-

-Et quoi « tout » ?, me demanda Will en riant.

-Ta personnalité, ton physique et ton dévouement envers moi.

Les fangirls firent un long « aaaawwwnnn » face à ma réponse.

 **Le_yaoi_c'est_la_vie :** #GhostGay Oh mon dieu vous êtes trop cute, plus cite je meure ! Ma question c'est est ce que vous avez des projets entre vous du style mariage, adoption...

-Euh... pas vraiment non. Je me sens trop jeune pour y penser sérieusement. Mais le mariage reste encré dans mon esprit si tout va bien.

Will m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-J'y pense aussi mon ange.

 **Mad_Hatter :** #GhostGay est ce que vous habitez ensemble ? Et comment ont réagit vos proches quand vous leur avez dit que vous étiez gay ?

Intéressant comme question.

-Non, on n'habite pas ensemble. Mais pourquoi pas à présent ?, suggérais-je.

-Ouai ça peut être cool. Et sinon pour la deuxième partie de la question, mes parents ont accepté très facilement. Ça aide pas mal d'avoir un père bi et une mère très ouverte d'esprit.

-Quand à mon père et à ma sœur, je les laisse s'exprimer, leurs dis-je en observant ma petite famille.

On donna un micro à Hazel.

-Au moins ça nous fait un point commun ! Et franchement ça m'a fait ni chaud ni froid lorsque je l'ai sus.

Elle passa le micro à mon père. J'étais un peu inquiet.

-Tu sais Nico, je ferais tout pour ton bonheur. Et en tant que parent, il me faut bien accepter une telle chose. J'ai été surpris au début, mais mon jugement sur toi n'a jamais changé. Je t'aime tel que tu es fiston.

Tout le monde applaudirent.

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

-Je t'aime aussi Papa.

 **LafolleduNet :** #GhostGay ça fait quoi d'embrasser un dieu ?

-Ça donne un truc comme ça, dis-je en embrassant Will.

La salle entière hurla de joie

-C'est une sensation indescriptible, continuais-je. Mon cœur bat plus vite, mes joues se colorent... bref, vous voyez le genre.

 **Panic_Adventure :** Tu as dis avoir traversé une période sombre... est-ce que Will t'as aidé à t'en sortir ? Est-ce que c'est grâce à lui que tu as pu remonter la pente ? Et est ce que tu as peur de l'homophobie ? Tenir ton copain dans la rue et tout... Tu ne crains pas recevoir des remarques homophobes ?

-En fait, Will a au début provoqué ma chute, suite à un énorme malentendu et une dispute. Mais au final, il m'a sauvé la vie et m'a aidé à reprendre confiance en moi. Et concernant l'homophobie, j'y fais face régulièrement. Au début j'étais très atteint par certains propos, mais à présent je n'y fais plus vraiment attention. Et je tiens la main de Will dans la rue, mais que si il y a peu de monde. Je n'aime pas m'afficher dans les lieux très fréquentés.

Will me prit tendrement la main.

-Je t'aiderai à te débloquer, me rassura-t-il.

Et tien en parlant d'homophobie...

 **niktamer** : #GhostGay sal PD ! Vou ete une onte ! Persone vou ème !

Ce commentaire reçut les hostilités du public qui se mit à insulter le rageux.

-Personne ne m'aime ? Je crois que ce type fait erreur n'est ce pas ? Bref passons cet idiot.

 **LeMariDuSol :** #GhostGay et c t ki Drew alors ?

-Une pétasse. Question suivante !

Tout le monde rit en lisant la prochaine question.

 **Night63 :** #GhostGay quel beau couple ange/démon mais une question subsiste : qui est au dessus ?

-Moi !, cria subitement Will, me devançant.

-Hey !, le contrais-je en lui tapant le bras. Plus pour très longtemps !

Pour toute réponse, Will me tira la langue. Je jetai un œil à mon père qui haussait les sourcils.

Dernier Tweet !

 **Grandedeesseduchocolat :** #GhostGay donc le petit blond cadreur est-il fort au lit ? Je veux tout savoir ! Détails etc ! J'espère que vous serez un couple épanoui dans tous les sens du terme.

Question gênante... Surtout en compagnie de mon père qui attendait la réponse.

-Je... On... Ouai. Ouai il est fort. Enfin je suppose, j'ai jamais essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça ne se produira d'ailleurs jamais. Je me sens bien avec Will. Et concernant les détails euuh... sachez juste que Will est très doux et tendre avec moi. Il prend son temps et n'est en aucun cas possessif. Il ne souhaite que notre bonheur. Et moi aussi.

Tout le monde était attendrit et j'entendis même une fille hurler :

-ON FAIT UN PLAN A 3 ? S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Vous êtes tellement mignons !

On éclata tous de rire et Will se leva et lui cria :

-Alors là tu peux rêver ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir toucher Nico !

-Bordel Will on avait dit que tu n'étais pas possessif !, m'étranglais-je.

Pour me répondre, il m'embrassa. Je répondis à son baiser sous les hurlements des fans. Tout était intense à ce moment là. Ses lèvres bouillonnaient, les fans criaient à s'en déchirer la voix et je me sentais défaillir tellement tout était parfait.

Le monde entier était parfait d'ailleurs.

* * *

 **[Ellipse : le soir même]**

* * *

-Alors comme ça Will a rompu la promesse d'attendre tes 18 ans ?, me demanda Hadès en conduisant sa Mercedes noire pour nous ramener à l'hôtel.

Je n'osais pas le regarder.

-La veille même, c'est pas trop grave hein ?, chuchotais-je.

Hadès gloussa, ce qui était bon signe.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a été doux avec toi ?

-T'es gênant Papa... et puis tu l'as bien entendu au ciné.

-Je m'intéresse à mon fils !, souligna-t-il. Vous avez été jusqu'au bout ?

-Papa !, m'indignais-je. C'est entre Will et moi tout ça ! Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de nos affaires personnelles.

Il ria à gorge déployée mais reprit rapidement son sérieux.

-Cela veut donc dire que oui, en déduit-il avec un petit sourire.

Hazel était à l'arrière et écoutait avec attention, sans rien dire et savourant nos paroles en étouffant ses petits rires. Quand cela sera son tour de subir cette conversation, elle ne fera pas la maline longtemps...

-Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ?, me questionna-t-il sérieusement.

-Évidemment, marmonnais-je. Ça sert à quoi d'être avec un futur médecin sinon ?

-C'est bien, approuva Hadès, qui ne dit plus rien par la suite.

En arrivant devant l'hôtel, mon téléphone vibra.

 **Percy l'idiot :** Salut mec ! J'espère que tu as passé une super journée. Alex et Magnus sont sur le montage de la vidéo de cet après midi et elle sera terminée en début de semaine prochaine. Aurais-tu un titre à nous suggérer pour ta vidéo ?

 **Moi :** Hey Percy. Ouai c'était géant, encore merci. Wow ils vont vite ces deux là pour le montage ! Et concernant le titre de la vidéo, que penses tu de "Our Story" ? Will et moi avions parlé de notre histoire après tout...

 **Percy l'idiot :** Ça gère ! Merci bro ! Sur ce je te laisse avec ton Will... miaam !

 **Moi :** TG.

Je rangeai mon téléphone.

-C'était Will ?, me demanda Hazel avec un petit sourire.

-Non, Percy. Il me demandait le titre de la vidéo de cet après midi.

-Ahhh, comprit ma sœur.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

J'étais dans mon lit, usé après cette journée riche en émotions. Je checkais mes réseaux sociaux en répondant aux commentaires provenant de toute la hype de mon coming-out.

Beaucoup de gens étaient attendris par le couple que Will et moi formaient. Et c'était drôle de voir les commentaires homophobes se faire démonter par mes fans fidèles et prêts à me défendre. J'avais ma petite armée à moi tout seul.

Mon téléphone vibra. Will.

 **Sunshine 3 :** Coucou bébé 3

 **Moi :** Salut Sunshine

 **Sunshine 3 :** Tu fais quoi de beau ?

 **Moi :** Je suis sur Twitter et toi ?

 **Sunshine 3 :** Je pense à toi

Je sentis une douce chaleur me parcourir.

 **Moi :** vas y explique, je suis curieux ;-)

 **Sunshine 3 :** Je pensais à tout ce que je pouvais te faire lorsqu'on trouvera un lieu où l'on sera seuls...

Ses mots m'envoûtèrent. Je ressentais son désir imminent dans son message. Je décidais donc de jouer un peu avec lui.

 **Moi :** Oooh... et ça te plaît ?

 **Sunshine 3 :** carrément !

 **Moi :** Alors on le fera ;)

 **Sunshine 3 :** Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais excitant ?

Ça y est, j'étais piégé dans mon propre piège. Je sentais déjà les mots de Will atteindre mon bas ventre.

 **Moi :** Non mais moi oui. Tu m'as obligé je te rappelle !

 **Sunshine 3 :** Tu le voulais. Je sais que tu aimes ça au fond. Être possédé par moi et tout...

Pitié arrêtes Will... je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps sinon...

 **Moi :** Je ne te le dirais jamais de face en tout cas

 **Sunshine 3 :** Mais tu l'as sous entendu !

 **Moi :** ...

 **Sunshine 3 :** Tu veux qu'on s'appelle ? J'aimerais entendre ta voix...

 **Moi :** Ouai moi aussi. Appel vidéo alors 3

Je mis mes écouteurs et quelque seconde plus tard, le visage de Will m'apparut.

-C'est mieux de se parler ainsi pas vrai ?, me dit-il tendrement.

-Ouai..., soufflais-je en essayant de contrôler mes hormones face à ce beau visage.

* * *

 **/!\ Moment un peu sexy /!\**

* * *

Will compris quelque chose et fit un petit sourire diabolique.

-Tu es tout rouge. Ne serais tu pas entrain de-

-Si, lui répondis-je. Je te veux ici, maintenant. J'ai du mal à me retenir...

Il pouffa de rire.

-Alors ne te retiens pas. Je veux te voir penser à moi de cette manière.

-Non Will, c'est déplacé, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Rien n'est déplacé entre nous mon ange.

J'hésitais à le faire devant lui. C'était tout de même très bizarre devant la caméra de mon téléphone. Je me mordais les lèvres, anxieux.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Certain. Allez dénude toi maintenant ! Je veux admirer toute les parcelles de ton corps en ébullition. Les ordres du docteur !

N'y tenant plus, je lui obéis. Je positionnai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet de façon à ce qu'il me voit entièrement pour lui offrir le meilleur spectacle possible. J'enlevai mes vêtements un à un et me caressai sensuellement en imaginant que c'était la main de Will. Je lui faisait même un petit regard provocateur qui le faisait craquer.

Je n'avais pas honte de ce que je faisais. C'était pour mon copain, l'amour de ma vie. Après tout, nous avions fait bien plus que ça. Je pensais à Will, à son corps, à nous deux dans un même lit... puis soudainement, mon dos s'arqua et un râle sortit de ma gorge lorsque je me sentis enfin libéré.

* * *

 **/!\ Fin du moment sexy /!\**

* * *

Will m'observait comme si il était émerveillé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Tu es magnifique, me dit-il lorsque j'eus terminé, à présent détendu.

-Toi aussi, lui répondis-je, un peu essoufflé en ne prenant pas la peine de me rhabiller.

-Non mais ce que je veux dire, s'expliqua Will, c'est que le regard que tu me portais te rendait sublime. Tu étais tellement... viril.

Je rougis. Moi ? Viril ? C'était une première...

-Tu trouves ?, lui demandais-je.

-Oh que oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, murmura-t-il. Je suis impatient de te revoir.

Je souris sereinement.

-Moi aussi. Je t'aime Will.

-Je t'aime aussi Nico.

On parlait ainsi pendant encore de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seuls.

-On... On dort ?, proposais-je.

-Toi tu dors ! Moi de mon côté, je vais fantasmer sur le bel homme que j'ai vu il y a 20 minutes !

Je gloussais et raccrochais après un dernier "je t'aime".

Je m'emmitouflai dans mon lit et fermai les yeux. Mes lèvres dessinaient un léger sourire lorsque le monde des rêves m'emporta.

Je me sentais enfin épanouis, enfin heureux. J'avais finalement déniché ma bouée de sauvetage, Will, et m'étais libéré de toute la pression qui pesait sur moi depuis des années.

Plus rien n'allait obscurcir ma vie à présent, car j'avais trouvé une véritable famille et des amis. J'étais libéré de mes angoisses concernant ma sexualité, mais surtout, j'avais enfin trouvé l'amour. Mon repère, ma lumière :

Will.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Arrrghhh ça fait tellement mal d'écrire ces trois dernières lettres !**

 **Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il y ait une fin un jour, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, tout est rentré dans l'ordre pour Nico et Will. Ils doivent maintenant parcourir leur propre chemin seuls, sans que personne ne les suive avec son clavier d'ordinateur et ne note leurs fais et gestes.**

 **Il reste cependant le petit épilogue mais Our Story est officiellement terminé. Je n'aurai jamais crus que mon histoire allait connaître le succès qu'elle à eue ! J'ai eu de nombreux messages privés (ou même des commentaires) comme quoi l'histoire plaisait !**

 **Et qu'en est-il de vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Pas trop frustrés par cette fin huum... caliente ?**

 **Dites moi tout !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit comme d'habitude ciao pour de prochaines aventures !**


	21. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Il est enfin temps de clotûrer définitivement l'histoire avec ce long épilogue.**

 **Réponse review :**

Petitponey :  Et oui c'est enfin terminé ! C'est vrai que la fin est guimauve mais bon, ils le méritent après tout ce qu'ils ont traversés ;). Ca me fait super plaisir que j'arrive à te faire apprécier le genre de trucs que tu peux ne pas aimer dans une histoire ! J'en suis trop fière serieux ! Et t'inquiète pas je vais encore écrire plein de trucs sur nos deux petits choupinous, j'en reparlerai à la fin de l'épilogue. Bisous baveux !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Sur le groupe FB "Condamnés par le chocolat Solacien" les gens ont voté pour un lemon, vous êtes donc prévenus ! Et je vous invite aussi à aller sur ce groupe, on est actuellement 37 Wattpadiens du fandom Solangelo/PJO. Et ce serait donc cool que des gens d'ici rejoignent le groupe pour y partager vos histoires et tout !**

* * *

 _5 ans plus tard_

"Ge sui désoler pour se que gé fé. Ge ne me rendai pa comte de mai acte mé main tenan ge m'en repanti. Encor désoler d'avoar abuser de toi. C'é promi ge ne recomenceré plus jamai. Ni sur toi et ni sur quelcun d'autr.

Salut,

Joey K."

"Cher Will Solace,

Je m'excuse du comportement qu'a eu mon fils sur toi. J'ai pris les mesures nécessaires pour qu'il ne recommence plus jamais. Mon épouse et moi sommes de tout cœur avec toi pour que tu te reconstruises, autant avec ta famille qu'avec tes relations amoureuses. Reste toujours un homme fort et ne te laisse pas dépasser par les problèmes, même si ceux-ci te paraissent insurmontables.

Bonne chance pour ton avenir,

Eros et Katrina K.

PS : voici le lien de mon site internet : .com"

Je reposais les deux lettres dans le bureau de mon appartement. Cela faisait à présent cinq années que tout s'était arrangé pour Nico et moi. On partageait ce studio depuis plus de deux ans.

Pour ma part je travaillais à l'hôpital pour soigner en grande partie les patients atteints d'un cancer. Nico quand à lui venait de terminer ses études et, en plus de faire des vidéos sur sa chaîne Youtube, il faisait des court métrages qu'il diffusait dans le cinéma du quartier.

En résumé, nous étions tous deux épanouis.

Je sentis soudainement deux mains m'enlacer.

-Déjà rentré ?, lui demandais-je.

-Moui..., souffla-t-il à mon oreille en me collant un bisou sur la joue. Oh et tu sais qu-

Je me levai de ma chaise pour lui faire face.

-Pas de bisous Nico !

Il m'offrit une tête renfrognée.

-Encore ?

-Oui, encore. Ouvre ta bouche que je vois si tu as fumé.

Il soupira.

-J'ai arrêté depuis au moins deux semaines Will...

-Nicooo..., le menaçais-je. C'est pour ton bien que je fais cela.

Il marmonna une injure en italien et ouvrit la bouche. Parfait, il n'y avait aucune odeur suspecte et ses dents étaient bien blanches.

Je lui fis un petit rictus satisfait.

-Bon garçon. Tu allais me dire quoi sinon ?

Nico étira un grand sourire.

-J'ai atteins les 10 millions d'abonnés.

J'écarquillais les yeux. 10 millions ?! C'était énorme ! Bon ok il méritait son bisou maintenant.

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa.

-Félicitation mon ange ! Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte à quel point je suis fier de toi ! Il faut préparer quelque chose pour cet événement ! Je vais appeler Percy et-

-Wow wow wow calme toi Solace ! Je ne veux pas tant de célébrations. Je comptais juste faire un court métrage de remerciement sur ma chaîne et basta.

Mon visage se décomposa.

-Mais enfin chéri... c'est un événement historique pour ta chaîne et toi. Tu ne peux pas te contenter que d'une petite vidéo...

Il pris mon visage entre ses mains.

-Crois moi, je sais ce que je fais.

Puis il mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Je n'y croyais toujours pas. Nico, mon petit ange était suivit par 10 millions de personnes. Quelle fierté !

-Tu as fais quoi de ta journée de congés Will ?, me demanda-t-il soudainement en se libérant de mes bras pour se faire un café dans la cuisine.

-Rien de spécial...

Non... rien du tout...

-Will tu mens très mal, pire que moi.

Je cédais.

-Tu savais qu'il existait plein de fanfictions sur nous ?

Nico me regarda bizarrement et éclata de rire.

-T'es sérieux Sunshine ?! Tu as passé ta journée à lire ce genre de conneries faites par des fangirls en chaleur ?!

Je rougis.

-Hey je viens juste de découvrir ce monde fascinant ! Et franchement il y en a des potables !

Mon copain ria encore plus. Il riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

-Et puis ça me donne quelques idées pour ce qu'on peut faire au lit...

-Mon dieu Will arrêtes tu vas me tuer !

Je continuais pour l'embêter encore plus. J'adorais le voir rire. Il fermait ses yeux, cachait sa bouche avec sa main et baissait la tête de manière vraiment mignonne.

Je le poussais contre le plan de travail et mordillait son cou avec plaisir.

-C'était dans tes histoires ça aussi ?, me questionna Nico en essayant de se calmer.

-Non. Mais par contre c'est dans la notre.

Il soupira.

-Arrêtes d'être niais Will. Tes « fanfictions potables » te prennent la tête.

Je lui tirai la langue mais il s'empressa de me la mordre et il s'empara de ma bouche.

C'était drôle comment Nico avait put évoluer depuis qu'il se sentait bien dans sa peau. Il était bien plus avenant avec moi et souriait beaucoup. Je me laissai donc faire avec amusement. Nico passait sans ménagement ses mains sous mon Tshirt et caressait mes pectoraux.

-C'est qui le niais maintenant ?, susurrais-je en le prenant par la taille pour le rapprocher de moi.

-Ferme la !, répliqua-t-il en me poussant. Je ne suis pas niais. Juste amoureux, c'est différent.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Niais !, continuais-je en me sauvant vers notre chambre. Nico est niais !

-Will !, râla-t-il en me poursuivant. Viens ici que je te tue !

Je courais me réfugier dans mon lit mais Nico en décida autrement et me sauta dessus en immobilisant mes mains. Il fit un petit sourire victorieux et machiavélique.

-Alors ? On ne dit plus rien, hein Solace ?

Je ne vais pas me gêner ! Je n'attendais que ça !

-Si. Tu es nia-aaah !

Il bougeait son bassin de façon incroyablement sensuelle et excitante.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Niais, articula Nico en me regardant intensément, les pupilles dilatées.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je fis ce que toute personne exercerai dans ce genre de situation. J'enlevai son Tshirt. Et aussi le mien pour ne pas perdre trop de temps pour après.

-Tu l'es, répétais-je encore.

Nico s'assit sur mon bassin et me jugea du regard. Il y eu un blanc.

Nos yeux nous révélèrent à quel point l'amour que l'on portait l'un pour l'autre était puissant après tout ce temps. Jamais mes pensées ne se sont éloignées de mon amoureux. Il était tout pour moi, et parfois j'avais peur qu'il ne trouve quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Car avec sa popularité, il pouvait en trouver plein des beaux mecs !

Et j'en avais peur, c'était pour cela que j'étais parfois jaloux et possessif. Je tenais à lui.

Nico sembla remarquer que mon expression avait changée.

-Tu vas bien Sunshine ?, me souffla-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes.

Je soupirai.

-J'ai peur de te voir partir avec un autre.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais... mais enfin Will, je t'aime, tu le sais très bien.

Je baissais mes propres prunelles.

-Oui mais j'ai toujours peur de te voir partir avec un autre. J'en deviens limite parano, même si je sais que tu es amoureux de moi. Imagine si un jour tu vois quelqu'un de plus beau et gentil que moi et que-

-Cette personne ne serait alors pas réelle Will. Tu es le garçon le plus affectueux et parfait que je connaisse. C'est inconcevable pour moi de te remplacer.

Mon petit Youtuber me faisait chaud au cœur. Il me venait à présent à penser à des choses peu catholiques... comme presque à chaque fois que je le voyais, lui et sa magnifique paire de fess-

-Au lieu de parler, je vais plutôt te prouver que tu m'es irremplaçable, lâcha Nico avec désinvolte en déboutonnant mon pantalon et en faisant glisser mon boxer.

Il avait dit cela avec tant de légèreté et d'assurance... j'adorais.

* * *

 **/!\ Attention Lemon /!\**

* * *

Je lui fis un sourire coquin et enlevai aussi ses vêtements restants pour le mettre plus à l'aise.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et me mis immédiatement en bouche, ce qui réveilla tous mes sens. Mon sang circulait dans mes veines à une vitesse infernale pendant que Nico exerçait des vas et vient parfaits avec sa bouche. Si il continuait ainsi, je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps.

A contrario de Nico, je ne me gênais pas pour le regarder faire. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de sa beauté, lui et ses cheveux corbeau tout doux, ses yeux d'ébène et son petit piercing à l'oreille que je croquais avec plaisir.

Fou d'excitation, j'accrochais mes mains à son crâne et accompagnais ses gestes. Je ne me retenais pas de gémir car je savais qu'il adorait m'entendre (pas nos voisins mais on s'en fichait). De plus, le plaisir s'était fortement accentué depuis que nous avions fait nos tests de dépistage. Ainsi, adieu ces satanés capotes !

Je sentis soudainement quelque chose de froid glisser en moi. Le fourbe il avait déjà tout planifié !J'avais perdu l'intégralité de mes sens. Je n'arrivais pas à lui crier de continuer tellement le plaisir était puissant ! Sa bouche devant et ses doigts me faisaient perdre les pédales.

Puis tout à coup, Nico arrêta tout et me fixa intensément de manière provocatrice. Pour une fois c'était lui qui menait la danse. Et je n'avais pas peur.

-T'attends quoi pour continuer ?, lâchais-je, essoufflé.

Ses lèvres dessinaient un petit rictus avant de se coller contre ma jugulaire.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'apprécier la vue ?, chuchota-t-il tout en écartant imperceptiblement mes cuisses.

Je caressais ses hanches tout en massant sa petite cicatrice.

-Évidement que tu peux. Mais bon... j'aimerai autre chose quoi...

-Détaille moi cet « autre chose », susurra-t-il en massant mes tétons.

Je fis une petite pause et inspirai profondément. J'étais bien trop impatient de la suite. Et Nico, ce sadique, me faisait encore attendre !

-Quelque chose de... passionnel et fort. Mais pas violent. Je veux savourer ce moment. Et puis surtout avec plein de bisou-

-Commande acceptée Sunshine !, fit-il en entrant enfin en moi.

Je criai autant de surprise que de plaisir. Nico y allait doucement je temps que je m'y habitue, mais au plus il bougeait, au plus j'en redemandais.

Et il n'était pas tendre comme je l'étais avec lui ! Au contraire, Nico se donnait à fond et s'appliquait pour m'offrir tout ce que je voulais. Son amour me comblait. Littéralement. Ses mains ne tenaient pas en place. Elles me touchaient, me griffaient parfois et me découvraient pour la énième fois.

Je suivais ses mouvements, avide de sensations encore plus intenses. Je m'accrochais à Nico et le tirais vers moi pour qu'il aille encore plus loin et encore plus fort. Il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait, c'en était vraiment touchant. Je savourais ses petits cris en italien, il était trop mignon.

Puis d'un coup, mon dos s'arqua. Il avait enfin trouvé mon point sensible. Nico épuisa ses dernières forces pour moi. La cadence s'accélérait encore plus jusqu'à ce que nous ne tenions plus tous les deux. Je scellais mes lèvres à celles de Nico tandis que nos corps évacuèrent la surcharge de plaisir.

J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux, c'était trop intense de sentir mon amoureux déverser son fluide chaud en moi. Je voulais rester ainsi toute ma vie. Mon seul désir était d'être avec lui et peut importait si les rôles s'inversaient. Et encore, pouvait-on vraiment parler de "rôle" à ce stade ? On était unis, point barre. Aucune dominance et aucune soumission. Parfois je voulais diriger, et d'autre fois Nico prenait cette place. On ne s'embrouillait jamais vraiment sur qui faisait quoi. On était heureux quoi qu'il arrivait dans ce lit.

* * *

 **/!\ Fin du Lemon /!\**

* * *

Nico était couché sur moi, à bout de forces. Il avait vraiment donné le meilleur de lui même. Sa respiration était forte et son visage rouge.

Je parcourais mes mains le long de son dos.

-T-Tu as aimé ?, croassa-t-il, encore déboussolé.

-C'était juste parfait mon ange, lui chuchotais-je en l'aidant à se retirer de moi.

Il retomba directement sur mon torse.

-Merda faudra changer les draps..., marmonna-t-il.

Je souriais.

-C'est pas la priorité du moment.

-Mais...

-Chut, le coupais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien. C'était vraiment reposant après ce moment de luxure. Nous restâmes dans cette position sans bouger ni parler pendant de longues minutes.

-Dis, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dis à propos de ma vidéo des 10 millions..., lâcha Nico en jouant avec ma main.

-Et... ?, demandais-je.

-Je vais faire un court métrage de malade avec Percy et sa bande. Et tu seras dedans. Et dans ce court métrage, je vais résumer toute ma vie depuis mes débuts sur Youtube. A savoir mes vidéos, mes voyages, mes rencontres et toi.

J'embrassais son front.

-Ce sera la vidéo du siècle.

-Ouai, je suis confiant. Et ta présence dans la vidéo me ramènera encore plus de Youtube money.

Je lui fis une petite tape sur les fesses.

-Sale gosse ! Tu m'utilises !

-Mais tout à fait mon cher William. Tout à fait.

Il me sourit tendrement et colla une dernière fois ses lèvres aux miennes.

-Ti amo mio Sole. Rimarrai nel mio cuore per sempre. *****

Je n'avais strictement rien compris mais lui rendis tout de même son sourire, certain que c'était un petit mot gentil. Et peut être même que c'était niais !

* * *

 ***Je t'aime mon Soleil. Tu resteras dans mon coeur pour toujours.**

 **Et voilà tout est terminé ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette fanfiction. En tout cas j'ai adoré (même si à un moment je n'étais pas trop sûre de ce que je faisais).**

 **Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir soutenue dans cette aventure !**

 **Ciao !**

 **P.S : Nico dit qu'il vous aime bien en vrais.**

 **Nico : Pas la peine de le dire publiquement non plus...**

 **Moi : Tais toi et retourne baiser Will dans un lieu quelconque.**

 **Nico : Ok avec plaisir.**

 **PPS : J'ai encore plusieurs autre projets Solangelo en cours dont évidemment Sun Robot, Psycho (un AU FBI qui sortiras le 28 janvier donc... bientôt !) et Let Me Alone (un Rock star AU où Nico est star d'emocore (un style de musique se rapprochant du métalcore) et Will son plus grand fan)**

 **PPPS : J'aime les post scriptum.**


End file.
